Dernier Refuge
by Mamoshi
Summary: Le village loup-garou de Draco et ses amis s'est fait attaquer par le clan de Voldemort. Dans un dernier recours de survie, ils s'enfuient dans la Forêt Noire, le territoire du clan Black. Pourront-ils réussir à refaire leur vie malgré la menace qui arrive ?
1. Prologue

**_Salut à tous. Je vous présente une nouvelle fiction Harry Potter. N'ayant pas perdu mon intérêt pour les créatures magiques, j'ai décidé de me fixer que sur les loups garous donc cette fiction se concentrera sur eux et leur univers._**

 ** _Disclaimer_** _: Personnages appartenant à J. K Rowling_

 ** _Dernier refuge_**

Assis un instant à la fontaine du centre, Lucius Malfoy ne se lassait jamais d'observer son village. C'était l'une des semaines les plus agitées de l'année, les commerçants extérieurs allaient et venaient pour vendre leurs marchandises alors que les commerçants locaux en profitaient pour leur vendre des produits qu'ils pourraient vendre dans d'autres villages. Un léger vent passa dans sa chevelure blonde, alors qu'il fermait un instant ses yeux pour sentir toutes ces odeurs venant de son clan.

Serdaigle était un village de loups garous animé et peuplé, connu dans le monde entier. Ils étaient loin de dépasser le village de Poufsouffle qui était l'un des villages de loup-garou les plus peuplés mais ils étaient tout de même assez nombreux. Serdaigle était principalement constitué de bâtiments en pierre, lui donnant un aspect assez ancien qui contrastait bien avec l'activité du village qui surpassait de loin tous les villages de loup-garou. Aucun loup n'avait trouvé quelque chose à redire et Lucius lui-même se plaisait dans cette vue de son territoire.

Alpha depuis la défaite de son prédécesseur, il n'avait jamais pensé qu'un jour il arriverait à un tel résultat. A l'époque où le village était géré et guidé par son père, tous les malheurs semblaient s'être abattus sur le village. Les autres villages considéraient le leur comme un simple poids-mort où ils pouvaient dépouiller les réserves comme bon leur semblait. Leur village était même devenu l'une des cibles principales des autres créatures cherchant à acquérir d'autres territoires.

Lucius frissonna un peu en se rappelant que tous ceci ne serait jamais arrivé sans sa rencontre avec Narcissa, sa louve et mère de ses enfants. Sa moitié lui avait donné la force de combattre son père pour qu'il prenne en main la direction du village de Serdaigle.

A présent le village s'était retrouvé renforcé, gardé autant par les dominants que les dominés. Un dominé passa devant lui, les bras chargés de tissus prêts à la vente. Le blond vit très bien la marque d'un « O » sur le cou du loup, signe distinctif que ce loup était un Omicron.

Ce signe parmi d'autres était l'un des tatouages que l'on pouvait trouver sur certains loups garous. Ces signes leur permettaient de reconnaître le statut de chacun dans un clan et d'évaluer la hiérarchie par rapport à eux.

Parmi les dominants, on pouvait distinguer trois statuts : le Bêta, le Gamma et le Delta. Les Alphas tels que Lucius avaient forcément été l'un de ces trois-là avant d'acquérir ce statut d'Alpha que l'on marquait d'un grand « A » sur le cou juste à côté de l'ancien sigle tatoué qui se retrouvait plus petit que le signe de l'Alpha. Lucius passa sa main à l'endroit de sa nuque, sentant encore les marques boursoufflées. Juste à côté de son A, ils pouvait encore sentir le sigle des Bêta, son ancien statut, plus petit mais tout aussi révélateur.

Les Bêta, considérés comme étant les guerriers et stratèges de la meute, se chargeaient de toutes les tâches concernant les combats rapprochés et les attaques sur les autres clans. Ils étaient facilement reconnaissables grâce au « β » tatoué sur le cou qu'ils exhibaient avec une facilité déconcertante.

Les Gammas, considérés comme les gardes de la meute, se préoccupaient plus d'éloigner les ennemis des murs du village et de protéger les membres les plus faibles de la meute tels que les Omicron, les Omega, les loups âgés et les louveteaux. Leurs cous étant souvent marqués d'un « Γ » sur le côté, ils n'hésitaient pas à le cacher pour éviter d'attirer les demandes des plus faibles qui avaient tendance à les prendre pour les serviteurs de la meute. Cependant, chacun savait où était sa place et n'abusait pas de cette gentillesse qui était bien là une qualité des Gammas.

Les Delta, considérés comme étant les chasseurs de la meute, étaient principalement ceux qui se chargeaient du ravitaillement pour la meute. Même si la meute partait en chasse lors de certaines pleines lunes, les Delta étaient les plus aguerris pour la chasse de gros gibier, évitant des pertes considérables dans leur clan. Marqués d'un « Δ » sur leur nuque, les Delta étaient souvent ceux à qui on chargeait de chasser les bannis, les ennemis ou les solitaires. Ils partaient souvent en reconnaissance pour signaler la présence d'ennemis ou de passants. Il était primordial pour eux que leur marque ne se voit pas et reste cachée sous leur chevelure.

Du côté des dominés, le même système s'appliquait. Les Sigma, les dominés les plus haut-gradés mais aussi les plus revêches étaient les guerriers et protecteurs de la meute. Il leur arrivait de temps à autres d'accompagner les Delta lors de certaines chasses grâce à leur rapidité. Ils pouvaient se battre comme un Bêta ou un Gamma avec une facilité qui faisait presque enrager ces derniers. Dotés d'une grande souplesse, les Sigma étaient les plus agiles au combat rapproché. Sur leur cou on pouvait facilement voir la marque d'un « Σ » ce qui faisait reculer certains dominants à la recherche d'un dominé docile.

Les Omicron quant à eux se contentaient de rester neutre dans quelconque bataille, malgré leur capacité à se défendre. Cependant, ceux ayant choisi de se faire marquer d'un grand « Ο » sur leur cou montraient là leur indifférence pour les combats. Ils étaient plus dociles que les Sigma mais ne se laissaient pas faire quand il s'agissait de leur bien-être. Quand leur vie était en danger, ils pouvaient se battre aussi bien qu'un Sigma. Le commerce les amenant à se déplacer, ils devaient savoir se défendre.

Les derniers n'étaient autre que les Omega qui étaient les plus dociles des dominés. Ayant un réel mépris pour les combats ou autres activités qui ne s'associaient pas au bien-être, ces dominés se marquaient d'un « Ω » sur leur nuque pour bien montrer aux dominants leur dévouement pour la famille, l'éducation de leurs petits et leur soumission. Pour eux, leur vie tournait autour de leur compagnon et de leur meute.

Lucius soupira un instant à ses souvenirs concernant les Omega alors qu'il s'éloignait un peu de la fontaine pour rejoindre son bureau. Son père avait pris cette habitude de marquer tous les dominés du signe de l'Omega, leur imposant tous la soumission face à un dominant. Aujourd'hui encore, certains dominés grandissaient dans cette idée qu'ils n'étaient voués qu'à devenir des Oméga, chose pour laquelle Lucius se battait encore pour leur faire changer d'avis. Aucun dominé ne devrait être forcé de faire ce qu'il déteste. Narcissa était une Oméga, l'Omega Alpha grâce à son accouplement avec lui, mais sa compagne avait choisi d'être une Omega. Des bras vinrent subitement l'entourer pour le ramener à la réalité, le stoppant dans sa marche. Une légère odeur épicée monta à ses narines, lui amenant un sourire niais sur son visage. Il pouvait reconnaître cette odeur entre mille.

\- Narcissa.

Les bras le lâchèrent immédiatement, étonnant Lucius qui se retourna pour faire face à la louve. L'homme fût étonné de voir qu'il ne s'agissait pas de sa compagne mais de son fils. Draco, son premier fils, âgé de 18 ans, était son portrait craché selon Narcissa. C'était un jeune homme assez grand, une silhouette musclée qui valait le détour. Pourtant l'Alpha voyait très bien les traits de sa femme sur son fils. Le jeune loup avait la mâchoire moins anguleuse et le menton un peu plus affiné. Ses yeux gris en amande étaient bien un cadeau de Narcissa comparé à ses yeux gris étirés. Son fils pinça ses lèvres déjà bien fines et lui fit une mine outrée en croisant ses bras.

\- Tu m'as encore confondu avec maman.

Lucius eut un sourire en coin à l'attitude de son fils. Draco aurait été un dominant que son air aurait été plus craint. Cependant, Draco n'était pas un dominant, il n'était qu'un dominé. C'était l'une des raisons principales de la confusion avec l'odeur de sa compagne, Draco et Narcissa avaient la même odeur, surtout lors des semaines de pleines lunes. La dernière datant de trois nuits, Lucius ne pouvait que clamer son innocence. Gaïa leur avait tous donné une odeur unique, pourtant celle de Draco et Narcissa étaient tellement semblable que personne ne pouvait les différencier. La seule différence entre Draco et Narcissa restait leur statut de dominés et leur apparence de loup. Draco était un Sigma, la marque noire du Sigma datant de son élévation en tant qu'adulte 1 an plus tôt, alors que Narcissa était l'Omega Alpha.

\- Il faut avouer que ta manie à rester coller à elle a eu quelques conséquences, répondit Lucius, un sourire en coin.

\- C'était quand j'étais encore un louveteau !

\- Alors tu n'étais encore qu'un louveteau à la dernière lune.

Draco rougit furieusement à cette petite habitude que lui rappela son père. Certes, il avait cette manie de se coller à l'Omega Alpha lors des pleines lunes, dont la dernière datait de trois jours, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Sa mère avait cette aura apaisante qui pouvait assagir le plus hargneux des louveteaux et calmer le plus vantard des dominants. Comment pouvait-il rester aussi loin de sa mère quand des mâles voulaient s'accoupler avec lui ? D'une aucune manière.

Lucius hocha la tête, sachant très bien que les excuses de son fils étaient vaines avec lui, et reprit sa marche en compagnie de son fils. Chacun avait pour habitude d'observer l'activité du village ensemble mais depuis que son fils était devenu un Sigma, Lucius avait du mal à se défaire de cette habitude qu'il avait presque inculqué à son fils.

\- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec tes amis ?, fit remarquer son père subitement, Il est rare que vous soyez séparés.

Le plus jeune blond fit une mimique dédaigneuse alors qu'il croisait ses bras, évitant subtilement le regard inquisiteur de son père et Alpha.

\- Théodore préfère rester chez lui. Il a encore du mal à accepter ses premières chaleurs et a peur de sortir. Voir Mc Nair l'approcher est devenu l'une de ses hantises.

\- Et tu ne t'étais pas dit que ta présence ou celle de Blaise pourrait l'aider à surmonter ce cap que tout dominé subit ?

Draco s'arrêta subitement dans sa marche en sentant les reproches non-feints de son père. Lucius n'aimait pas trop cette attitude de son fils mais il ne pouvait que se blâmer pour cela. L'homme avait toujours cru que son premier fils serait un dominant, un futur alpha de la meute comme l'avaient toujours été les Malfoy. Il l'avait formé tel un Bêta prêt à reprendre le flambeau d'Alpha et l'avait éduqué d'une telle manière que son fils avait fini par avoir quelques traits de caractères donnés aux dominants. Quelle fût sa déception lorsqu'il avait appris qu'il n'était qu'un dominé. Certes, Draco avait choisi d'être un Sigma, sûrement à cause de son éducation, au lieu d'un Omega et battait les meilleurs dominants de son village. Cependant, Lucius avait dû abandonner l'idée de voir son fils à la tête de son clan. L'adulte soupira et fixa son fils, le regard moralisateur.

\- Je te rappelle que toi aussi tu as été approché par les dominants et que tu n'hésitais pas à rester dans mes pattes ou ceux de ta mère pour éviter de les voir.

Son fils eut la décence de baisser les yeux, le pouvoir d'Alpha de son père se faisant bien ressentir dans chaque mot. Les dominants de Serdaigle n'avait eu aucune retenu quand ils avaient découvert qu'il était un Sigma. Quelle chance ! Une chance inouïe de pouvoir atteindre le titre d'Alpha après Lucius rien qu'en se liant à Draco Malfoy ! Draco ne l'avouerait jamais mais savait très bien que son attitude avait été pire que celle de Théodore. Les remords pleins la tête, le blond fit un léger salut à son père.

\- Je vais le voir.

\- C'est une sage décision.

Le blond fit une bise sur la joue de son père et partit en direction de la maison de son ami. Lucius le regarda partir, un léger sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Il était impatient de voir son fils accouplé. Quel que soit le dominant, Lucius ne pouvait lui souhaiter que bon courage car son fils ne se laisserait pas faire.

 ** _O ~ O ~ O ~ O_**

Draco se précipita à la maison de son ami Théodore. Les paroles de son père lui donnaient l'effet de morsures dans son cou, comme un rappel de ce qu'il était. Quand il arriva à la maison de son ami, il n'attendit pas plus pour faire part de sa présence. Il entendit la voix douce de Cléah Nott héler son fils avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur une femme brune au regard vert pâle.

Cléah Nott était une louve célibataire aux formes généreuses et un sourire doux qui faisait fondre tout le monde. Ses cheveux brun bouclés s'arrêtant à ses reins faisaient jalouser tous les Omega. Pourtant cette louve n'avait rien à envier si ce n'était son fils qui était aussi doux qu'un agneau et son physique de rêve.

À 16 ans, Cléah avait fugué de sa meute qu'elle ne cessait de définir comme tortionnaire. Elle disait avoir vécu pendant un certain temps à Poudlard, où elle y avait rencontré le père de Théodore, avant de partir à nouveau pour s'installer à Serdaigle. Selon ses dires, le père de Théodore l'aurait séduite et l'aurait abandonnée à l'annonce de sa grossesse. Depuis, Cléah refusait tous dominants souhaitant se lier à elle, affirmant qu'elle était déjà liée. Draco ne comprenait pas cette femme qui avait accepté que son lié l'abandonne. Sa mère, Narcissa, lui avait dit qu'il n'était pas important de se fixer sur le passé mais de voir l'avenir. Le bien-être de Théodore et de Cléah était ce qu'il y avait de plus important pour la meute et rien d'autre. Cependant son père lui avait toujours appris une chose : le passé enfoui, même les pires mensonges, revenait toujours à la surface.

\- Bonjour madame Nott.

\- Bonjour Draco, sourit la louve, Tu tombes à point. Blaise est là avec Théodore, ce que ce petit peut être craintif.

La mère de Théodore leva les yeux au ciel puis laissa Draco entrer. Ce dernier lui fit un léger signe de tête et monta dans la chambre de son ami. Théodore avait eu son dix-septième anniversaire à la précédente lune. Son odeur de dominé étant plus alléchante pour les dominants, il n'avait cessé d'être courtisé toute la nuit et jusqu'à aujourd'hui encore. Mc Nair, l'un des Delta les plus aguerris l'avait poursuivi toute la nuit et avait même failli le forcer si les frères Lestrange n'étaient pas arrivés plus tôt. Mc Nair s'était retrouvé avec un avertissement mais l'intérêt du vieux loup avait effrayé Théodore qui restait cloîtré dans sa chambre, ayant pour seule barrière sa mère.

\- Les garçons je vais faire quelques courses, cria la mère, Pas de bêtises !

La louve n'attendit pas de réponse et sortit. Draco se mordit la lèvre puis entra dans la chambre de son ami. Il ne fût guère surpris de voir un petit brun au regard bleu, emmitouflé dans sa couverture, pleurer sur son lit alors qu'un autre jeune homme mâte au regard doré, vêtu d'une simple veste noire à col mao, d'un haut noir et d'un bermuda en jean bleu, lui faisait face, les bras croisés. Théodore continuait de pleurer et vu l'air qu'arborait Blaise, ce dernier devait sûrement en être blasé ce qui amena un léger sourire à Draco.

Les deux dominés étaient d'une différence implacable. Blaise était un dominé assez élancé pour un loup de 18 ans, dépassant Draco de quelques petits centimètres et les autres plus largement. Il avait une tête ovale, un regard doré en amande, un nez fin un peu arrondi au bout et une bouche pulpeuse qui ne demandait qu'à être ravagée. Un long cou assez fin où sa marque de Sigma trônait avec une certaine fascination sur sa peau basanée. Blaise avait un corps très athlétique, ses muscles n'étaient pas aussi gonflés que certains Gamma mais ils lui donnaient la capacité d'être aussi rapide que les meilleurs Delta de la meute, rendant fiers ses parents.

Théodore, par contre, était tout le contraire des deux Sigma. Le plus jeune de la bande était aussi le plus craintif mais pas pour autant chétif. Le brun était d'une taille moyenne plutôt banale pour un dominé de 17 ans et de sa catégorie. Contrairement à Draco ou à Blaise, Théodore n'avait pas travaillé ses muscles de la même manière qu'eux. Se contentant de faire les quelques exercices de santé, il restait un dominé à la silhouette svelte, quelques muscles mais rien de bien remarquable. Son visage était rond et ses joues empourprées le rendait encore plus mignon, attirant les regards vers ses grands yeux bleus. Un petit nez fin et des lèvres roses aussi pulpeuses de sa mère, lui donnait un air innocent qui faisait chavirer tout le monde dans le village au grand désespoir de sa mère qui continuait de faire la lionne pour son fils.

\- Encore là à te lamenter ?, dit-il avec un sourire moqueur.

\- Draco ! Il s'agit de Mc Nair !

Le blond haussa des épaules alors que son ami le regardait d'un air épouvanté. Draco salua Blaise qui alla s'appuyer contre la fenêtre de la chambre pendant qu'il s'asseyait déjà aux côtés de Théodore. Le blond enleva la couette de son ami et put voir une marque rougeâtre sur sa nuque : la marque de l'Omega. Si quelqu'un lui avait dit que Théodore aurait choisi la marque de Sigma, il en aurait été plus étonné. Le caractère de Théodore avait tous d'un Oméga et cela attrista Draco. Très prochainement son ami choisirait un dominant et si ce dernier en abuserait, Théodore aurait une vraie vie de soumis n'écoutant que la parole de son compagnon pour agir. Le blond espérait que son père ne laisserait pas faire ça.

\- Oh s'il te plaît Théodore, soupira-t-il, Nous savons très bien que tu es intéressé par les loups plus âgés.

\- Il y a une grosse différence entre Mc Nair et un loup âgé Dray, fit remarquer Blaise, un sourire moqueur.

\- Cesse de dire des bêtises Blaise, rigola Draco, Mc Nair a l'âge de mon père.

Draco fixa son regard sur son ami brun. Ce dernier semblait être prêt à sauter au-dessus d'une falaise face à une telle proposition de sa part. Pourtant Draco n'avait cessé de voir Théodore lorgner vers les dominants âgés. Une image de Théodore et Mc Nair émergea dans sa tête, lui montrant l'absurdité de cette idée. Imaginer Mc Nair poser ses bras fins autour de Théodore puis le voir sourire avec ses quelques dents crochues l'empêcha de continuer sur cette voie.

\- Peut-être que Mc Nair serait un peu trop pour toi, grimaça-t-il, Mais avoue que certains loups comme les frères Lestrange ne te laissent pas indifférent.

Vu les rougeurs qui prirent place sur son visage, le blond sut qu'il avait fait mouche. Ce duo de dominant réussissait à faire tourner les têtes d'une majorité de dominés. Les frères Lestrange avaient tous ce que tous dominé souhaiterait. Les deux frères étaient d'une beauté mystérieuse qui donnait envie de s'accoupler à eux. Rodolphus était le plus robuste mais Rabastan l'était tout autant et leurs muscles faisait baver chaque dominé. Draco avouait silencieusement savourer chaque instant où il voyait Rodolphus se déshabiller pour se transformer en loup-garou. Il avait dû faire un ou deux rêves compromettant, le plaçant dans une position compromettante avec le bras-droit de son père.

Il ne pouvait s'en empêcher, Rodolphus dégageait une aura tellement sauvage que ça excitait tout le temps Draco qui prenait un malin plaisir à le faire tourner en bourrique. Qu'il soit Bêta, Gamma ou Delta, aucun dominant ne pouvait lui résister, en particulier Rodolphus.

\- Et si nous sortions un peu ?, proposa Blaise.

\- Mais …

\- Oh arrête un peu Théodore !, s'exclama Draco qui se relevait déjà, Si un dominant te cherche des ennuis nous serons là pour le repousser.

\- Et Mc Nair ?

\- Alors Rabastan s'en chargera, ajouta Blaise en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

Après quelques minutes à se préparer, le trio d'amis se baladait déjà dans le village. Aujourd'hui étant la journée du grand marché, Draco n'hésita pas à leur proposer de passer regarder quelques étalages. Ils ne furent pas déçus de ce qu'ils virent. Il y avait de tout, objets comestibles et non comestibles venant des quatre coins du monde.

Le centre du village était très animé. Quelques louveteaux couraient un peu partout, faisant fi des remontrances que leur criaient leurs parents. Blaise craqua pour un sac en bandoulière en forme de grosse poire, faisant grimacer Draco qui ne comprenait pas son choix. Le blond vit quelques bracelets et en prit un, composé de pierres bleus, pour son petit frère. Aucun doute que son petit frère aimerait. Il mit le paquet dans sa poche arrière et se tourna vers Théodore.

Le brun n'avait cessé de se coller à lui pendant toute leur balade, regardant autour de lui comme un lapin pris en chasse.

\- Théodore, se plaignit-il, Tu dois te détendre.

\- Mais il y a beaucoup de dominants.

\- Une majorité d'entre eux sont déjà accouplés, dit Blaise.

Le métis ne semblait pas plus intéressé par la conversation, regardant avec plus d'intérêt des poignards que lui présentait un marchand. Draco aurait presque soupiré si lui-même n'était pas tenté par ses poignards. Son père les avait entraînés au combat et les deux Sigma avaient constaté une grande affinité pour les lames courtes qu'on pouvait dissimuler n'importe où.

\- Regarde, dit Draco.

Le blond tourna son ami dans un direction et pointa son doigt en direction d'un dominant. Quelques rougeurs apparurent sur ses joues avant qu'il ne détourne le regard sous l'œil amusé de ses amis.

\- Rabastan est là pour que le marché se passe sans problème, expliqua le blond, Si un dominant se fait trop entreprenant il sera là pour régler le problème.

Théodore hocha de la tête et s'investit plus dans leur moment entre amis. Il n'hésita pas à s'acheter un ou deux foulards de couleurs rouge et verte. Il mit d'emblée celle de couleur verte autour de son cou, cachant son tatouage à la vue des autres.

\- Le deuxième c'est pour ta mère ?, demanda Blaise.

\- Oui, sourit Théodore, Elle aime beaucoup le rouge.

\- Vous n'avez pas soif ?, demanda Draco.

Les deux amis hochèrent de la tête et le suivirent vers l'un des stands qui vendaient de la nourriture. Ils continuèrent encore une bonne partie de la journée devant les stands, hésitant sur certains coups de cœur ou objets utiles. Ils s'apprêtèrent à rentrer quand, subitement, un son de cloche retentit dans le village.

Les trois amis se tournèrent en direction du son qui provenait du Sud du village. C'était la première fois qu'ils entendaient cette cloche et les jeunes loups n'étaient pas habitués. Draco fronça des sourcils en voyant quelques dominés plus âgés prendre leurs petits pour courir dans la direction opposée de la cloche, alors que leurs compagnons avançaient déjà vers le son.

Draco s'apprêta à poser la question à un dominant à leurs côtés quand un jeune homme brun, le physique androgyne, courut vers la foule en balançant ses bras pour se faire voir, la mine apeurée. Le blond pouvait sentir son odeur de dominé à des centaines de mètres.

\- On nous attaque !, s'écria le dominé, La ville est en feu !

Théodore s'accrocha immédiatement à la veste de Draco alors que Blaise se rapprochait déjà d'eux. De part et d'autre, des dominants se transformèrent en loups et accoururent vers la zone d'attaque. Draco vit Rabastan donner des ordres à des Omicron et Omega en direction des grottes alors que des Sigmas se joignaient déjà aux Bêta et Delta.

\- Draco !

Rodolphus s'approcha de lui, le souffle saccadé. Le loup avait sûrement dû être envoyé par son père pour le retrouver. Le blond s'apprêta à lui demander plus d'explication sur l'attaque mais le loup ne lui laissa pas le temps.

\- Va chercher ta mère et ton frère et rejoignez les autres dans les grottes.

\- Je peux me battre, riposta Draco.

Rodolphus plissa des yeux à l'encontre de Draco alors que ce dernier tentait tant bien que de mal de ne pas reculer sous l'aura menaçante du Bêta pour lui montrer son cou. Tout le monde connaissait l'opinion de Rodolphus sur les jeunes Sigma voulant se battre, estimant qu'ils étaient mieux pour la chasse. Il estimait que les plus vieux sciaient mieux aux batailles. Cependant Draco voulait faire ses preuves et montrer à son père qu'il pouvait défendre le village à ses côtés. Il ne baissa pas le regard devant Rodolphus et ne dû l'interruption de la dispute que grâce à Blaise qui lui empoigna l'épaule pour couper le contact.

\- Où sont nos parents ?, demanda Blaise.

\- Les tiens aident déjà à la porte Sud, répondit Rodolphus, Ils veulent que tu te mettes en sécurité, malgré ton rôle de Sigma.

Sur ces dernières paroles il lança un regard appuyé à Draco qui continuait de le fixer, l'air déterminé sur le regard. Les parents de Blaise l'avaient appris à devenir un bon Sigma mais Blaise étant leur fils unique, ils étaient devenus légèrement protecteurs en voyant que ce dernier était aussi casse-cou que Draco pour les combats.

\- Et ma mère ?, demanda Théodore.

\- Aux grottes, maintenant allez-y.

Le blond n'osa plus se rebeller en sentant Théodore s'accrocher encore plus à lui et hocha de la tête avant de partir avec ses amis en direction de chez lui. Draco tenta tant bien que mal de garder ses amis proches de lui mais ce fût très compliqué avec tous ces parents affolés venant dans l'autre sens qui n'hésitaient pas à bousculer les autres pour sauver leur peau. Un autre son retentit mais cette fois d'un autre endroit, stoppant tous le monde dans leur course.

\- La porte Est, souffla Théodore.

Draco jura. La porte Est était celle qui menait au lac et aux grottes. Après un léger regard vers Blaise, le blond pressa le pas en direction de chez lui. Plus vite ils retrouveraient sa mère et son frère, plus vite ils trouveraient une solution pour s'abriter.

\- Allons-y.

\- Draco, ma mère…

Draco tira sur le bras de son ami, l'empêchant de prendre la direction de la porte Est. Le brun voulut persister mais c'était sans compter sur la force de Draco qui était largement supérieure à la sienne.

\- Allons-y Théodore.

Le brun baissa la tête, les larmes commençant à couler sur son visage, et les suivit sans broncher. Quelques rues plus tard, le trio arriva dans son quartier. L'ambiance se fit beaucoup plus calme au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'éloignaient de la foule affolée. Draco osa jeter un regard vers son ami Omega et fut triste de constater l'état abattu de Théodore.

\- Ta mère trouvera un endroit pour s'abriter.

\- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, Draco, grogna Théodore, Elle est comme moi une Omega. Elle n'a même pas de compagnon pour la défendre.

\- Nos Gamma ne laisseront jamais un dominé se faire tuer sans avoir tout tenté, claqua Draco, Nous allons chercher ma mère et Sorpius et nous irons chercher un abris le temps que mon père et les autres aient repoussé les ennemis.

\- Draco.

Le blond leva les yeux vers Blaise et s'arrêta en constatant qu'ils étaient devant chez lui, le regard affolé. Draco n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Sa maison était en feu ! Le blond tenta de s'approcher pour secourir sa famille qui était à l'intérieur mais Blaise le retint fermement, l'empêchant de secourir sa mère et son petit-frère. Il pouvait entendre les cris effrayés de son frère Scorpius appelant leur mère, leur père et lui. Dans son incapacité d'avancer à cause de la poigne sur ces épaules, Draco fit la seule chose dont il était capable.

\- Papa !

Une forme blanche les dépassa puis sauta à l'une des fenêtres. Pendant des minutes qui lui parurent interminables, le blond s'accrochait aux moindres bruits de fracas qu'il entendait dans sa maison, signe que son père cherchait le reste de sa famille. Draco sentit ses jambes lâcher quand il vit son père revenir l'instant d'après, un louveteau dans sa gueule, entouré d'un tissu brun, le plaid préféré de Scorpius.

Le loup blanc s'arrêta près de lui et lâcha la petite boule de poils sur ses jambes. Draco serra son frère dans ses bras, le réconfortant au maximum. Le blond leva son regard vers son père et ce dernier n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour redevenir humain, nu comme un ver.

\- Draco, toi et tes amis quittez Serdaigle !

\- Quoi ? !

Draco fut surprit par les paroles aussi brusques de son père, ne s'attendant pas à de telles paroles. Son père voulait sûrement lui dire de trouver une cachette et non de quitter Serdaigle. Son père s'accroupit face à lui et le tint solidement aux épaules.

\- Des wargs attaquent le village de part et d'autre, siffla Lucius, Je ne pourrai pas défendre le village en vous sachant ici.

Draco eut froid dans le dos en entendant les paroles de son père. Des wargs ? Ces créatures n'étaient autres que des loups garous solitaires, aliénés et dangereux. Draco ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait : les wargs n'étaient pas connus pour travailler en groupes, surtout en groupes capable de détruire une ville entière. Quelque chose se passait dans leur communauté mais Draco ne pouvait rien faire dans l'état actuel des choses. Les Wargs ne feraient qu'une bouchée de lui, un Sigma. Les Warg avaient la force d'un Bêta mais en plus sauvage. Par Gaïa, Serdaigle perdrait beaucoup de combattants.

\- Où veux-tu qu'on aille ?, souffla-t-il d'une voix peinée.

Lucius lui fit un sourire encourageant et passa sa main dans les cheveux de son fils, une manière bien à lui de le réconforter. Draco accepta cette caresse avec grand soulagement, la peur lui tirant l'estomac.

\- Je veux que vous franchissiez la Forêt Noire.

\- Mais vous nous avez toujours interdit d'y aller, protesta Blaise.

\- Allez-y, claqua Lucius, Prenez la direction du Nord, vers la montagne des aigles. Vous trouverez un clan, celui de Sirius Black.

\- Le cousin de maman ?

Lucius contracta sa mâchoire à la mention de sa mère puis hocha de la tête. Son père lui expliqua que l'homme pourrait les protéger et qu'ils devaient vite y aller. Après quelques directives et informations à donner à Sirius Black, Lucius les pressa à s'en aller. Blaise et Théodore n'attendirent pas plus longtemps et coururent en direction de la Forêt noire. Draco plaça un peu mieux dans ses bras le louveteau qu'était Scorpius et fixa son père.

\- Où est maman ?

Les épaules tendues de son père furent une réponse assez claire pour lui et il ne reposa pas sa question. Son père les regardait d'un air résigné, semblable aux adieux que faisaient certains parents quand leurs enfants choisissaient de quitter la meute. Draco sentit son cœur se fendre en comprenant ce que son père comptait faire. Le blond serra ses bras autour de son frère, le faisant un peu couiner, et vint se coller à leur père une dernière fois puis se détourna de son père pour rejoindre ses amis, les larmes aux yeux.

Ils virent beaucoup de corps. Blaise avait fini dégainer ses deux poignards pour sauver Théodore qui s'était fait plaquer par un ennemi qui n'avait vu que Théodore. Blaise s'acharna un moment sur la bête, savourant chaque hurlement de douleur qui sortit de sa gueule jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Le jeune homme paniqua bien après en voyant la créature qu'il avait tué. Aucun Sigma n'avait eu de chance contre un Warg. Le métis se reprit rapidement et lança un regard à Draco.

\- Théodore.

Le brun leva son regard du Warg et le fixa sur Draco qui lui tendait Scorpius encore sous forme lupine enveloppé dans son plaid.

\- Je te confie Scorpius. Blaise et moi te couvriront jusqu'à ce qu'on soit à l'abri.

Théodore renifla un peu puis prit Scorpius dans ses bras. Même un Omega comme lui pouvait comprendre que deux Sigmas en état de se battre valaient mieux qu'un. Scorpius relayé à Théodore, Draco dégaina l'un des poignards qu'il avait acheté. Il n'aurait jamais pensé devoir l'utiliser aussi vite. Sans un mot de plus, le petit groupe se dirigea vers la forêt.

Théodore tremblait de peur à l'idée de se faire attraper par un de ces solitaires qui n'hésitaient pas à attaquer tout individus qu'ils rencontraient sur leurs passages. Le trio rencontra une fois de plus des Solitaires mais les Bêtas et Gamma de son père n'hésitèrent pas à les protéger, certains se sacrifiant pour eux, sans une once de doute dans leurs regards.

Draco et ses amis furent chanceux de ne pas avoir à traverser tout leur village qui était assez grand. Son père avait eu une bonne idée de garder sa maison dans le quartier le plus proche de la forêt, même si cela n'avait pas épargné sa maison de l'attaque, au lieu de prendre la maison la plus au centre du village, comme le ferait tous Alpha.

Après de longues minutes acharnées, ils arrivèrent aux frontières de la forêt et s'empressèrent de s'y engouffrer sans un regard pour les cris et les bruits de casse ou encore d'explosion derrière eux.

Ils ne surent combien de temps ils coururent dans la forêt, mais quand ils s'arrêtèrent ce fût sur un petit plateau en hauteur du village déjà bien loin, caché par quelques arbres. Blaise leva son regard et ne put s'empêcher d'interpeler ses amis en voyant cette image sous ses yeux.

\- Regardez.

La voix de Blaise fût tellement basse que Draco cru un instant avoir entendu son esprit. Quand il vit Théodore s'arrêter il osa se retourner à son tour vers leur village, situé en contrebas de la montagne. Au pied de la montagne, à la lisière de la forêt noire, ils pouvaient voir avec précision leur village se consumer sous les flammes. Quelques cris réussirent à venir jusqu'à eux, quelques peu amoindri par la distance, mais ils durent faire face à leur impuissance. Le lac était rouge, une vraie mare de sang. Draco n'osait même pas imaginer les pensées de Théodore face à la couleur du lac. Est-ce que le sang de sa mère en faisait partie ?

\- Avançons.

Le groupe ne s'attarda pas et reprit sa route. Le blond serra son plus jeune ami dans ses bras, faisant fi des couinements de Scorpius, et reprit sa marche, laissant derrière eux des souvenirs et ce qu'il restait de leur famille et leur clan, la peine au cœur.

 ** _O ~ O ~ O ~ O_**

 ** _À Suivre._**


	2. Chapter 1

**_Les dominants :_**

 _Alpha (Α)_

 _Bêta (β)_

 _Gamma (Γ)_

 _Delta (Δ)_

 ** _Les dominés :_**

 _Sigma (Σ)_

 _Omicron, (Ο)_

 _Omega (Ω)_

 ** _Dernier refuge_**

 ** _Chapitre 1_**

Depuis combien de jours avançaient-ils dans cette forêt ? Ils n'avaient pas cessé d'avancer, suivant les dernières directives de leur Alpha pour rejoindre rapidement le clan de Sirius Black. Leur peur d'être rattrapés par quelconques Wargs restant ne leur avait donné aucune envie de rester plus longtemps dans cette forêt. Ils s'étaient contentés d'un minimum de pauses, principalement pour Scorpius et Théodore mais ces derniers commençaient à avoir du mal à tenir la route. Draco sentait sa gorge s'assécher mais n'osait pas leur proposer de s'arrêter craignant que les jambes de Théodore ne lâchent prise. Blaise restait aux aguets d'un moindre mouvement et pourtant la fatigue se voyait déjà sur son visage.

Scorpius avait repris sa forme humaine et s'était entouré du plaid qu'il avait lors de son sauvetage pour le cacher de sa nudité. Il était aussi petit qu'un louveteau blond de 7 ans, un corps frêle, un visage rond avec deux joues rebondies, un nez fin et des yeux amandes gris. De temps à autres, le plus petit suivait Blaise ou Draco en fonction de son endurance mais le blond avait très bien remarqué sa tendance à rester près de Théodore en cas de fatigue. Draco le portait carrément dans ses bras à ces moments, ne voulant pas faire ralentir Théodore plus qu'il ne le faisait déjà.

Théodore était celui qui avait le plus de mal à suivre le rythme. Par toutes les lunes, son ami était dans un sal état : les cheveux dérangés, certains collés à son visage dû à la transpiration, son nez reniflant toutes les cinq minutes à cause du froid dont il n'était pas habitué, malgré son statut de loup-garou. Les traces de terres un peu partout sur lui montraient toutes les chutes qu'il avait pu avoir depuis leur départ. Draco compatit à la souffrance de Théodore qui n'avait été que trop gâté par sa mère. Si seulement elle l'avait éduqué tel un Omicron. Draco jeta un regard vers son frère qui marchait à ses côtés, la tête basse, et ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter.

\- Ça va Scorp' ?

La voix douce de Draco sortit le petit garçon de ses pensées. Le cœur du frère aîné se serra en voyant la tristesse dans le regard du petit. La séparation avec leurs parents avait sûrement dû lui faire un choc. Draco n'avait même pas osé lui demandé si leur mère était avec lui dans la maison, craignant un plus grand traumatisme. Il n'avait même pas abordé le fait qu'ils ne reverraient plus leurs parents. Il reposa la question à Scorpius qui hocha mollement de la tête sans dire un mot.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Scorpius regarda en arrière, vers Théodore qui peinait à les suivre, avant de fixer son regard sur son frère.

\- Quand est-ce qu'on arrive ?, souffla le garçon.

Le regard de Draco s'attrista à la question de son frère. Ils étaient loin d'être arrivés. Aucune clairière n'était visible à l'horizon.

\- Bientôt mon ange. Encore un peu et nous verrons le clan d'Oncle Sirius.

\- Et s'il nous rejette ?

Draco souhaita de tout son cœur que son oncle ne les rejette pas. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu c'était lors de la naissance de Scorpius, accompagné de son compagnon, Severus. Severus était un Omicron très aimable. Quand ils se promenaient dans le village, l'homme était aussi froid que son père mais à la seconde où il passait la porte de sa maison, Draco avait eu la chance de voir cet homme lui sourire et le réconforter. Draco se rappelait très bien du couple atypique qu'il formait avec son oncle. Sirius avait été très joyeux, aussi espiègle que pouvait l'être un homme de cette carrure et de son âge. Le blond espérait que son oncle Sirius était resté tel quel, mais s'il refusait de les abriter alors il ne leur resterait qu'une solution.

\- Alors nous irons à Poudlard.

\- Tu penses vraiment que c'est une bonne solution, Draco ?

Le blond leva son regard vers Blaise. Ce dernier le regardait de son regard doré, les crocs légèrement ressortis pour trancher la gorge d'un quelconque ennemi qui pourrait les poursuivre.

\- D'aller au clan Black ?

\- Non je te parle de Poudlard. Mon père m'a parlé de l'Alpha de cette meute, grogna Blaise, Albus Dumbledore. Bon saint-Maritain qui a épargné la vie d'un Bêta fou qui souhaitait prendre son titre d'Alpha et créer la suprématie des loups garous sur notre monde.

\- Ma mère m'a dit que ce Bêta était son amant.

\- Deux dominants ne peuvent pas s'accoupler, fit remarquer Draco.

\- Ils étaient amants Dray, soupira Blaise, Gaïa ne l'a jamais interdit jusqu'à présent et certains dominants ne trouvant pas encore le bon dominés n'hésitent pas à oser ce tabou. Quoi qu'il en soit je n'ai pas confiance en ce Dumbledore.

Draco ne répondit rien à son ami. Il n'avait jamais vu cet Albus Dumbledore mais de ce qu'il avait pu entendre dans une conversation entre Rodolphus, Rabastan et son père c'était que Dumbledore était un vieux fou qui voulait protéger tout le monde, et pour Draco c'était assez suffisant pour le bien être de Scorpius. Mais l'attaque de son village lui faisait craindre quelque chose. Son père lui avait dit qu'avant son passage en tant qu'Alpha, son village essuyait toujours des attaques de clans mais jamais de Wargs.

\- Je pense que quelque chose se trame dans les meutes.

\- Comment ça ?, demanda Théodore.

\- Des troupes de Wargs, répéta-t-il, Depuis quand ? Les Wargs sont pourtant connus pour être des solitaires. Et cette attaque ? Comment être aussi stratégique alors qu'ils sont plus aliénés que Mc Nair ? La ville était en feu, par tous les saints !

Il pouvait voir les neurones de Blaise déjà en marche. Théodore réfléchit un instant mais la peur encore présente dans chacune de ses cellules l'empêchait de bien réfléchir et le brun se détacha rapidement de la conversation, se concentrant sur sa marche.

\- On en parlera à tête reposée, fit-il remarquer, Le plus important pour le moment c'est d'arriver sains et saufs.

Draco et Blaise approuvèrent et continuèrent leur marche. Au fur et à mesure de leur marche la végétation laissa place à une autre, un peu plus dense et plus odorante. Les quelques rayons de soleil qui les guidaient en journée disparaissaient derrière le feuillage des arbres qui composait la forêt.

Ce qui étonna Draco fût la diversité des arbres. Ils tombèrent sur quelques arbres fruitiers et n'hésitèrent pas à prendre quelques fruits pour se nourrir un peu. Draco sentit son loup grogner de plaisir aux odeurs qui l'entouraient. Si le village était tout près, Draco n'aurait pas hésité à venir gambader dans cette zone et son loup en fût ravi, comme une promesse dite.

Une odeur vint rapidement aux narines de Draco. Ça devait sûrement être la plus succulente de toutes. Un peu plus et cette odeur l'aurait servi de stimulant pour la pleine lune. Elle avait un côté boisé mais avec une légère touche de fleur sauvage. Draco gémit un peu lourdement faisant retourner ses amis qui le fixèrent les yeux ronds.

\- Désolé, s'excusa-t-il, Une odeur m'a un peu titillé.

Blaise éclata de rire sous le regard éberlué de Théodore qui n'en revenait toujours pas de la scène qu'avait faite Draco.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Dray, j'avoue que cette odeur de cannelle est succulente.

Draco garda bien au fond qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une quelconque odeur de cannelle. Non, l'odeur qui lui avait plu était cette odeur de fleur et de bois. Un bruit se fit entendre tout à coup, sortant le blond de son égarement. Quand il vit que ses amis continuaient à marcher, il ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir.

\- Attendez, souffla Draco.

Blaise et Théodore s'arrêtèrent immédiatement, regardant autours d'eux avant de se retourner vers le blond. Ce dernier plissa des yeux en direction du bruit et patienta un moment. Il jura quand il sentit de nouveau cette bonne odeur et jura encore plus quand il constata son erreur. L'odeur était toujours aussi attirante pourtant cette fois-là elle était mélangée à d'autres odeurs la rendant un peu moins attirante. Cette bonne odeur était celle d'un loup ! Quel idiot faisait-il de se laisser distraire par une odeur alors qu'ils étaient pourchassés.

\- Je sens des dominants.

\- Quoi ?, s'affola Théodore.

Théodore se rapprocha, en courant pratiquement, de Draco et Blaise en fit de même plus lentement. Le basané scrutait déjà les alentours, ses deux lames aux mains alors que Draco serrait encore plus la sienne dans la main. Scorpius se transforma rapidement en louveteau et alla se cacher entre les jambes de Draco, laissant le bon soin à son frère de récupérer son plaid.

Bien assez vite, des ombres se dégagèrent et le trio put voir une quinzaine de loup aussi grands que leurs Bêtas s'avancer vers eux, les crocs menaçants et le poil hérissé. Draco vit Théodore se coller discrètement à lui. Le brun aurait pu fusionner avec lui pour éviter ces regards si c'était possible mais c'était peine perdu devant ce groupe dont ils étaient devenus le centre de leur attention.

« _Des dominés. Ce sont des dominés._ »

Le blond ne put s'empêcher de grimacer aux paroles des loups qui leur faisaient face. Il était impossible de ne pas les prendre pour des dominants, seule catégorie pouvant s'étonner de voir des dominés. Draco avait entendu des rumeurs sur les loups garous de la forêt noire, argumentant que ce n'était qu'un clan rempli de dominants incapable d'une moindre douceur envers un dominé, les rendant aussi assoiffés que des Wargs. Mais étaient-ils bien en présence de loups du Clan de la forêt Noire ?

\- _Ça suffit_ , claqua un loup-garou.

Le silence se fit dans le groupe de dominants. Une masse noire s'approcha du groupe, traçant son chemin parmi la troupe de dominants qui lui laissa la place. Draco élargit son regard quand il vit un immense loup-garou noir aux yeux étrangement verts. Ce loup était largement plus costaud et plus grand que les autres loups, son pelage hérissé qui donnait un effet doux au blond. Aucun doute que pour Draco c'était lui l'Alpha. Le blond se sentit presque attiré par ce regard vert qui semblait sonder son âme. Son loup lui grogna presque le besoin de se mettre sur le dos pour exposer son ventre, ce que Draco balaya de revers de pensées.

- _Vos noms._

Draco revint un peu à la réalité au ton de la voix qui n'était pas du tout amicale. Il hésita un instant à envoyer l'une de ses paroles acerbes ou simplement répondre à la question que lui demandait. Le blond ne semblant pas pouvoir se décider lança un regard à Blaise, ce dernier regardant les loups avec méfiance. Après un soupir résigné il s'adressa au loup à la place du blond.

\- Je suis Blaise, et mes amis Draco et Théodore.

Le loup noir baissa son museau aux pieds de Draco et renifla vers Scorpius. Le blond se tendit au reniflement du loup noir. Son instinct lui disait de protéger son frère et d'éloigner cet inconnu de sa famille. Quelque chose dans sa tête lui murmurait que ces loups pourraient les massacrer en quelques secondes mais il en avait cure. Scorpius était la dernière famille qu'il lui restait.

\- _Et le petit ?_

\- Mon frère, claqua Draco.

Le loup releva brusquement son museau vers Draco. Ce dernier le vit très bien acérer son regard vert, montrant quelques crocs face au comportement du blond. Mais Draco en avait cure. Son seul souhait était de pouvoir partir loin de ce groupe pour qu'ils puissent continuer leur route.

\- _Il y a une raison pour que vous soyez sur notre territoire ? La forêt interdite porte bien son nom pour une raison._

Le regard de Draco s'élargit à la question du loup, jurant intérieurement en comprenant que ces loups faisaient partie du clan de Sirius Black. Scorpius couina un moment, ce qui calma immédiatement Draco. Son frère devait surement repenser aux Solitaires qui avaient attaqués leur village et pensait que ces loups faisaient aussi partie du groupe de solitaires.

\- Nous venons du village de Serdaigle et …

\- _Nous avions un accord avec l'Alpha Malfoy_ , grogna le loup, _Aucun dominé ne doit franchir cette forêt._

Draco serra la mâchoire face au loup qui lui avait coupé la parole. Parce qu'il avait une si grande envie de traverser cette forêt peut-être ? Il en aurait rigolé si seulement il n'avait pas vu Théodore et Scorpius trembler face à tous ces dominants qui s'étaient brusquement rapprochés.

\- Notre village a été attaqué et mon père, L'Alpha Malfoy, nous a dit de rejoindre le clan de Sirius Black, cracha-t-il, Mais si votre souhait est de nous voir à la merci de solitaires, très bien.

Draco fit demi-tour, prêt à prendre un autre chemin pour lui est son groupe. Ce dominant lui tapait déjà sur les nerfs avec cet air qui lui brossait le mauvais sens du poil. Draco avait déjà ressenti l'autorité d'un Alpha, son père mais l'autorité de ce loup le dérangeait. Il y avait un côté presque sauvage chez ce loup, quelque chose de dangereux que Draco se serait bien amusé à faire perdre le contrôle si ce loup-garou n'était pas un inconnu. Le loup noir grogna un peu et quelques loups se mirent en travers du chemin du blond. Exaspéré, le blond se tourna vers le loup.

\- Si pour vous c'est un amusement, pour moi ça ne l'est pas, claqua-t-il.

Le loup noir resta un moment à l'observer, ses babines retroussées dans une menace sous-entendue qui effraya Draco. Jamais il n'avait vu un dominant agir de telle sorte. Même Mc Nair semblait aimable à côté de ce loup.

\- _On vous emmène voir l'Alpha et il décidera pour vous._

Et sans un mot de plus le loup noir ouvrit la marche en direction de leur village alors que Draco ne cachait plus son étonnement. Il pensait vraiment que ce loup était l'Alpha. Les autres loup-garou les entourèrent et leur demandèrent d'avancer. Un loup-garou de la même taille que le noir, se rapprocha d'eux. Son pelage était composé de différentes teinte de brun, son dos étant la partie la plus foncé et ses pattes et son museau étant les parties les plus claires allant presqu'au blanc, ce qui lui donnait un effet assez impressionnant. Il se présenta sous le nom de Ron et leur demanda rapidement de se transformer, mais avant même que Draco n'ait pu répondre Blaise répliquait au loup.

\- Et pourquoi devrions-nous faire ça ?, cracha-t-il, Pour que vous vous imposiez sur nous ?

\- _Calme-toi Herbe-fraîche_ , dit-il avec un léger grognement, _On vous le demande pour mieux vous protéger et rentrer plus vite. Nous ne sommes pas les seules créatures à vivre dans cette forêt et je ne souhaite pas perdre mes hommes._

Draco fût légèrement étonné que ce dominant réussisse à reconnaître l'odeur de Blaise. Le blond avait encore du mal à distinguer toutes les odeurs des dominants et n'arrivait toujours pas à reconnaître le dominant qui avait cette si bonne odeur.

\- Notre ami est épuisé, continua Blaise en montrant Théodore d'un léger signe de tête, Il ne pourra pas tenir le rythme.

\- Je pense que ça devrait aller, même pour un jeune loup.

Blaise se calma et finit par abdiquer à la proposition de Ron, après un léger regard vers Draco qui hocha la tête. Le trio demanda un coin discret pour qu'ils puissent se changer, ce que le loup brun accepta en leur montrant un gros bosquet un peu plus loin.

Scorpius se précipita à leurs pieds, ne voulant pas rester plus longtemps près de ces loups peu commodes. Sans plus attendre, le trio se déshabilla et mit leurs habits et objets dans le sac de Blaise, nouant le reste en boule que l'un des dominants se proposa de porter. Les uns après les autres, ils se transformèrent et rejoignirent le groupe de dominants.

Draco sentit très bien les regards avides sur sa personne et ses amis. Encore plus sur lui. Son loup était d'un blanc immaculé et son regard conservait ce gris mercure de sa forme humaine. Contrairement à lui, Scorpius qui était aussi gris que leur mère avec quelques parties plus blanches que d'autres et un regard aussi doré que cette dernière. Son père lui avait dit que les loups blancs étaient les plus rares et Draco avait très bien pu le remarquer après le nombre de pleines lunes passées avec les autres loups de son clan, cependant aucun n'avait trouvé de raison à son regard gris. Peut-être que ce loup au regard vert pourrait lui expliquer s'il cessait d'agir comme un rustre.

Théodore était tout son contraire. Un loup noir aux yeux dorés, le loup le plus commun qu'il y avait pu avoir dans leur village. Draco ne sut combien de fois il avait confondu Théodore avec d'autre loups avant que son odorat et sa vue ne s'affinent. Il devait avouer qu'à quelques poils près, un loup pouvait être complètement différent. Quelques parties claire ou sombres par là et les loups ne se ressemblaient plus. Après s'être vite transformé, le loup empoigna le paquet de vêtements dans la gueule et vint se coller immédiatement à Draco quand un dominant vint prendre la boule de vêtements.

Blaise était un mélange à lui tout seul. Sa mère ayant été une louve noire et son père un loup gris, leur rejeton n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de prendre un peu de chacun de ses parents pour en faire un pelage noir avec un peu de gris à certains endroits. Son museau était la partie la plus claire, suivie d'une encolure de poil gris sur son poitrail qui lui donnait un air presque royal si Draco n'avait pas été blanc. Quand Blaise les rejoignit avec son sac dans sa gueule, Draco vit très bien l'intérêt s'allumer dans le regard du loup Ron.

Draco leva son regard vers le loup noir et vit ce dernier l'observer silencieusement avant de reprendre la route. Vexé, le blond suivit les dominants et ne dit plus un mot pendant tout le trajet.

Au bout d'un moment, Théodore et Scorpius restèrent à ses côtés, semblant trouver plus de sécurité à ses côtés qu'aux côtés de Blaise. Une attitude qui étonna quelques peu Draco. Même pour un dominé, Blaise avait une carrure semblable à un dominant. Le blond se tourna vers son ami et le trouva en train de discuter avec Ron. Il détourna son regard et continua sa route, comprenant mieux la réticence de Théodore et Scorpius à s'approcher de ce duo.

Le groupe continua à marcher pendant encore longtemps, faisant perdre la notion du temps à Draco. Il avait pourtant pensé qu'ils étaient proches du village du clan. Combien de temps ces loups avaient couru pour arriver jusqu'à eux ? Avaient-ils senti leur présence à partir de leur village ou étaient-ils en chasse ?

\- _Pourquoi les dominés n'ont-ils pas le droit de venir ici, Draco ?_

Draco sortit de ses pensées et ne sut quoi répondre à son frère. Il leva son regard vers Théodore mais le loup noir ne semblait pas plus savoir que lui.

\- _Pour les protéger_ , dit subitement une voix.

Scorpius sursauta et accourut entre les pattes de son frère. Ce dernier grogna envers le loup qui n'était autre que Ron, rapidement suivit de Blaise et Théodore, leurs instincts éveillés d'un coup. Semblant comprendre son erreur le loup brun s'excusa de sa maladresse puis continua sa marche avec le petit groupe, rassurant ses loups qu'ils n'y avaient aucun problème. Scorpius resta un moment entre les pattes de Draco, attendant un bon moment avant de se remettre à gambader entre eux.

\- _Pourquoi les protéger ? Papa a toujours dit que la forêt restait la meilleure protection des loups._

\- _Les dominés sont convoitées par des créatures néfastes. Nous préférons préserver notre race en leur interdisant l'accès._

\- _Quoi comme créatures ?_

\- _Eh bien, les harpies déjà_ , hésita le dominant, _Elles sont très friandes des louveteaux et des jeunes dominés._

\- _C'est quoi les harpies ?_

Ron émit un léger grognement se rapprochant d'un rire avant d'expliquer à Scorpius ce qu'était une harpie. Draco vit Théodore et Blaise écouter attentivement les paroles du loup. Se désintéressant de la conversation il leva son regard et vit la masse imposante du loup noir. Ce dernier les ignorait totalement, gardant une bonne distance entre son groupe et lui, comme un berger humain avec ses moutons.

\- _Désolé pour son attitude. C'est rare qu'un dominé lui face front de cette manière._

\- _Dis plutôt qu'ils ont tendance à lui montrer leur ventre_ , grogna un autre Dominant.

Quelques dominants émirent quelques rires et chacun profita de cet instant pour parler du succès de ce loup. Draco sut que ce loup se nommait Harry. C'était l'un des meilleurs Bêtas du clan et faisait des ravages parmi les dominés du clan. Il n'était pas le bras-droit du clan, ce qui étonna Draco. Il pouvait ressentir la puissance du loup noir. Si ce loup n'était ni un bras-droit, ni l'Alpha, aucun doute qu'il prendrait la place de Sirius Black dans quelques années. Si, bien sûr, les Wargs ne se fixaient pas à attaquer le clan Black.

\- _C'est rare de voir un loup blanc._

Draco sursauta en voyant deux loups bruns se rapprocher de lui. L'un d'entre eux était plus maigre, la fourrure de son dos et de sa tête aussi noire que celle de Théodore alors que tout le reste était d'un marron foncé. Le loup blanc aurait parié avoir vu quelques reflets marrons à chaque passage sous les rayons mais ce que retint Draco fût plus son odeur de whisky fruité, un alcool que certains marchands vendaient à Serdaigle à bon prix.

Le deuxième loup était un peu plus large, une odeur de châtaigne émanant de lui. Il était le plus calme des deux mais on le remarquait bien vite avec son museau et une partie de son cou blancs, laissant la couleur noire s'imposer sur son pelage dorsal et le marron sur le reste.

\- _Dean, Neville_ , grogna Ron.

\- _Oh_ _ça_ _va_ , grogna le dominant à l'odeur whisky, _On ne va pas les manger._

\- _Pas pour l'instant du moins_ , ajouta l'autre.

Les deux loups émirent quelques grognements rieurs alors que Ron tentait de les remettre à leurs places de quelques claquements de dents bien sévères.

\- _Désolé de t'avoir fait peur loup blanc_ , grogna le loup à l'odeur de whisky _, Je suis Dean et l'autre c'est Neville._

\- _Draco_ , grogna Draco avec méfiance.

\- _Alors il y a beaucoup de loups blancs dans ton village ?_

Draco hésita à répondre à leur question, ne sachant pas s'il devait leur faire confiance. En fait, il avait qu'une envie c'était de voir son oncle pour avoir un quelconque abri.

\- _Draco et l'Alpha étaient les seuls loups blancs du village_ , dit subitement Blaise.

\- _Serdaigle est connu pour avoir eu que des loups blancs_ , fit remarquer Ron.

\- _De quoi tu parles ?_ , s'immisça Draco, _Ma famille a toujours été la seule famille de loup blanc à Serdaigle._

\- _Ce n'est pas ce que nous a dit l'Omicron Alpha_ , fit remarquer Dean.

Draco s'arrêta et grogna en direction du loup qui continuait ses allégations. Comment cet individu, qui n'avait jamais été dans son village, se permettait de contredire l'histoire de son village avec les paroles d'un Omicron ? Draco eut une petite pensée en se disant que l'Omicron concernait Severus. Est-ce que le loup était vraiment au courant de la culture de sa meute ? Non. Son père ne l'aurait pas laissé dans l'ignorance aussi longtemps.

Le blond se détacha un peu du groupe, Théodore toujours collé à lui, et se désintéressa de la conversation qui dériva de nouveau sur ce Harry. Le jeune loup blanc leva son regard vers la masse noire et sa frustration commença à sortir. Ce loup continuait de les ignorer, comme un homme à qui l'on aurait donné une tâche non désirée. Ils n'auraient pas été dans cette situation, Draco lui aurait fait découvrir les pires tortures. Le loup noir lui faisait rappeler Rodolphus : cet amas de muscle recouverte d'un poil noir presque lustrée, cette autorité qui s'imposait sur le dominé qu'était Draco. Il était tout à fait son portrait mais en plus sauvage, ce qui aurait été une bonne qualité pour attirer son intérêt.

Le loup noir arriva en haut d'une pente raide plus rapidement que les autres, lui donnant l'effet d'un roi sur son territoire. Il émit un hurlement qui retentit jusqu'au groupe, surprenant Draco qui ne l'avait pas entendu de tout le chemin. Certains dominants se pressèrent pour le rejoindre en haut de la montée, délaissant Draco et les autres en compagnie de Ron, Neville et Dean.

En quelques seconde le petit groupe se joignit aux autres dominants. Arrivé à hauteur du loup noir, Draco put constater l'engouement qu'avait pris les dominants au hurlement du loup noir. En contre bas, au centre de la petite vallée dont un fleuve la traversait, se trouvait le village du clan Black. Quelques maisons laissaient s'échapper de la fumée de leurs cheminées alors qu'une légère cloche retentissait au loin. Le loup noir émit un léger grognement et d'une voix beaucoup plus calme qu'à leur rencontre, il s'adressa à Draco.

\- _Bienvenue à Godric's Hollow._

 ** _À Suivre._**

 ** _Je vous remercie pour les review reçues pour le prologue. J'espère que la suite vous plaira tout autant._**


	3. Chapter 2

**_Dernier Refuge_**

 ** _Chapitre 2_**

Le village était aussi animé qu'un autre village de loup-garou banal. Les enfants, qu'ils soient petits ou grands, minces ou gros, s'étaient rapprochés d'eux avec enthousiasme en voyant revenir les loups qu'ils connaissaient. Blaise trouvait que ça cassait le mythe de l'aspect singulier et sombre qu'envoyait Godric's Hollow. Aucun village ne le nommait par son nom ! Le seul nom que tout le monde connaissait de se clan était : le clan Black. Certains enfants avaient vite reculé en les voyant escorter leur petit groupe, allant se cacher derrière quelques adultes du village alors que d'autres n'hésitèrent pas à se rapprocher, passant leurs mains dans la fourrure de chaque dominant.

Théodore émit un léger couinement quand un dominant empêcha un enfant de les approcher. Le loup noir et gris qu'était Blaise ne put que compatir à sa douleur, connaissant son ami qui se serait bien réfugié dans un câlin pour se rassurer.

Draco grogna légèrement en voyant quelques regards tournés vers lui. Certains dominés, que Blaise vit tatoués d'un signe Omicron, détournèrent leurs regards. Il vit des Omega qu'au moment où ils se retournèrent, leur marque bien marquée sur la nuque. A son grand étonnement, beaucoup de dominés étaient tatoués d'un Sigma. Leur Alpha en aurait été heureux de voir cela à Serdaigle, malgré les plaintes de Rodolphus. Certains Sigma observèrent Draco avec méfiance ou encore hostilité, ce qui lui donna presque l'envie de leur arracher la gorge.

À son grand étonnement, le loup noir, Harry, se rapprocha de Draco avant de grogner vers quelques Sigma et Dominants, tel un avertissement. Ces derniers se détournèrent rapidement, se désintéressant de la petite troupe. Harry se tourna vers Draco mais son ami ne s'intéressa pas au loup noir, continuant sa marche que leur indiquait les dominants.

\- _Ne t'inquiète pas, les habitants sont juste méfiants des nouveaux arrivants_ , dit subitement Ron à ses côtés, _Il est rare d'en voir arriver jusqu'ici._

\- _Si nous avions le choix, nous ne serions pas venus ici._

\- _Et vous seriez allés où ?_

La question du loup resta sans réponse. Blaise n'aurait su quoi lui répondre. Draco, Théodore et Scorpius étaient les derniers membres restants de sa meute, il les aurait suivis n'importe où si Draco le décidait. À son soulagement, le loup brun le laissa tranquille et ne chercha pas plus loin. Au lieu de ça, il se rapprocha un peu de Blaise et continua de les guider à leur Alpha.

Ils arrivèrent au centre de la ville, une grande place circulaire qui comportait en son centre une fontaine dont le sommet était la statue de quatre grands loups assis, dos à dos, pointant dans une direction chacun. Blaise fût étonné de voir autant de monde agglutiné sur la place, leur laissant un chemin pour marcher. Tous le village était au courant de leur arrivée et cela inquiéta autant Blaise que ses amis. Scorpius persistait à rester dans les pattes de Draco, regardant autour sans oser s'aventurer, alors que son grand-frère regardait tous ces gens avec une méfiance à peine voilée. Théodore n'emmenait pas large et marchait à reculons en tentant de se cacher sous Draco. Blaise en aurait levé ses sourcils face à cette scène, se demandant comment Draco réussissait à imposer son aura au village, car certains n'hésitèrent pas à reculer, et avancer sans tomber avec ce peureux entre ces pattes arrière et son petit frère entre celles de devant.

Les dominants les dirigèrent vers la plus grande bâtisse de la place et virent une maison aux allures clairs, les murs mélangeant ciment claire et pierres grises et un toit en tuiles ocres. Quelques pots de fleurs étaient accrochés aux fenêtres de la maison et dégageaient une bonne odeur de lilas et narcisses. Des arbustes entouraient la maison, commençant aux murs pour continuer derrière. Blaise aurait parié qu'un jardin s'y trouvait derrière, isolant un maximum la maison des autres, sans pour autant les séparer de la meute.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et un homme d'une longue chevelure souple brune au regard noir en sortit. Il avait une silhouette moyenne, les épaules carrés et une taille fine qui continuait vers des jambes toutes aussi fine. Son tatouage d'Omicron Alpha marqué sur son cou contrastait avec l'image de l'Omicron qu'ils avaient pu avoir pendant toute leur jeunesse. Mais cette stature droite impressionna immédiatement le trio. Qu'avait vu cet Omicron pour leur paraître aussi fermé ? Etant les plus neutres de tous les dominés, ils étaient connus pour être les plus chaleureux tout en sachant bien se défendre.

\- Transformez-vous.

L'ordre de l'Omicron s'insinua sous leur pelage tel un courant frais, calmant immédiatement leurs esprits. Le premier d'entre eux fut Scorpius qui avait plus de mal à désobéir aux ordres, suivi rapidement de Théodore. Le brun resta cependant au sol, ses jambes relevées devant lui pour cacher son intimité, le temps de dénouer la boule de vêtements que posa un dominant pour y prendre les siens et s'habiller. Blaise émit un léger grondement de mécontentement avant de se faire rabrouer par les deux loups qu'étaient Ron et Harry. Le respect du dominé Alpha était quelque chose que Blaise n'avait pas oublié mais cet homme lui semblait trop suspect, trop secret. La queue entre les pattes, le métis se transforma et sortit immédiatement les vêtements du sac pour se vêtir. Il n'hésita pas à appeler Scorpius pour l'entourer de son plaid. Louveteau ou pas, aucun d'eux ne méritait d'être dévoilé ainsi.

\- Draco, grogna l'Omicron.

Draco émit un léger grognement mais se plaqua tout de même au sol en signe de soumission. Il avait immédiatement reconnu l'odeur de Severus, cette odeur d'amande qui semblait se balader un peu partout. Il aurait bien écouté l'ordre, mais pas devant tous ces dominants et ces villageois.

\- Même à cet âge tu seras toujours aussi prude, soupira Severus.

Draco se releva et agita sa queue en voyant le regard de Severus s'adoucir. L'homme appela une certaine Molly. Une femme rousse se dégagea de la foule et s'approcha avec un grand sourire, une grande couverture dans ses bras qu'elle tendit à Severus. L'Omicron déplia la couverture et couvrit le loup blanc. L'instant d'après, la tête du blond émergea de la couverture puis il se releva, le tissu toujours autour de lui, le regard aussi hautain que l'était celui d'un Malfoy.

\- Qu'avons-nous là?, fit une voix décontractée.

Le trio leva son regard et vit un homme châtain aux yeux gris, un sourire malicieux plaqué sur le visage. Il était assez grand pour dépasser Blaise d'une bonne tête, ses muscles fins étaient la preuve même de combats et défis durement gagnés. Il avait une tête carrée, légèrement creusée au niveau des joues, un nez fin, une barbe taillée au niveau de sa mâchoire, une moustache, et un regard droit qui lui donnaient un air filou. Son sourire enjôleur devait sûrement être son atout de charme s'il n'était pas atténué par le froncement de ses sourcils. Si ces cheveux ondulés n'étaient pas attachés, ils auraient sûrement manqué son tatouage fait des deux sigles Alpha et Delta.

Ils n'avaient jamais vu de Delta devenir Alpha. Le trio s'était toujours demandé comment ça se passait pour un Delta qui devenait Alpha. Se refaire tatouer la marque du Delta à côté du signe d'Alpha avait sûrement dû être une nécessité pour l'homme. Son regard fit le tour des loups présents et se concentra sur le petit groupe. Son regard se plissa légèrement à la vue de Draco et Scorpius.

\- Draco et Scorpius Malfoy.

Scorpius sursauta et se cacha derrière son frère. Draco fronça un peu des sourcils avant qu'un sourire soulagé n'apparaisse sur ses lèvres, reconnaissant bien là son oncle. L'Alpha s'approcha de Draco et le prit dans une forte accolade. Draco plongea immédiatement son nez dans le cou de son oncle, recherchant l'odeur réconfortante d'un parent et Alpha.

\- Ça me fait plaisir de vous revoir, souffla Sirius.

\- Je suis désolé, avoua Draco.

Sirius hocha de la tête, comprenant là quelque chose que Draco ne lui avait pas encore dit.

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous là ?

\- Pouvons-nous parler … en privé ?

\- Bien sûr.

Sirius le poussa à suivre Severus qui leur ouvrit la porte, puis se retourna vers ses loups qui semblaient attendre ses ordres.

\- Et bien messieurs, vous comptez rester sous vos formes lupine encore longtemps ?

Quelques loups grognèrent un peu avant de se transformer les uns après les autres. Le loup marron cuivré qu'était Ron s'éloigna un peu d'eux et se transforma. Sous l'œil aiguisé des dominés, la masse du loup se transforma rapidement en une silhouette humaine. La première chose que vit Blaise fût cette chevelure rousse qui faisait contraste parmi tous les dominants présents. Son regard descendit lentement vers ce regard bleu lagon qui semblait pétiller de malice. Aucun doute que ce loup devait être le farceur du clan. Le sourire mutin qui se forma sur ses lèvres fines ne firent qu'accentuer ses suppositions sur le caractère du roux. Ce visage carré, cette mâchoire solide et ce cou musclé qui, tatoué d'un Gamma, continuait vers un buste musclé, puis ces longues jambes musclées qui étaient les seules preuves d'un entraînement intensif, finirent de tenter Blaise qui dût déglutir une ou deux fois avant de se reprendre. Ron était un Gamma en forme et le loup de Blaise lui présentait déjà son ventre, au grand damne du basané.

Le loup brun à l'odeur de Whisky fruité, Dean, devint un jeune homme basané au regard brun, le corps tout aussi élancé que Blaise, à la différence que cet homme était plus grand et plus musclé que son ami. Cependant, il était moins musclé que Ron mais tout aussi grand. Sur son cou gracile, on put tous voir le tatouage du Delta ce qui étonna légèrement Draco et ses amis : les Delta ne marquaient jamais leur statut sur le cou mais sur la nuque. Soit ce Delta devait être un idiot fini, soit il était sûr de son talent.

Le loup à l'odeur de châtaigne, Neville, se transforma en un homme d'une carrure assez musclée, voire imposante par rapport aux autres dominants présents, des cheveux châtains avec quelques cheveux blonds et des yeux marrons. Son visage carré dont la mâchoire était dissimulée par une fine barbe de trois jours, son grand regard doux, ses lèvres fines et son sourire avenant lui donnaient tout d'un Gamma. Draco ne fût guère étonné d'y voir un signe de Gamma tatoué sur son cou, ce loup respirait la tranquillité.

Le loup noir, quant à lui, ne se transforma pas, se contentant d'entrer immédiatement chez le couple Alpha sans un mot pour Sirius ou Severus qui le laissèrent entrer, l'Alpha montrant un grand sourire malicieux envers le loup.

\- Je vais prendre quelques habits à Harry, dit Ron en s'excusant près du couple.

Le roux dépassa tout le monde et alla rejoindre le loup noir dans la maison. Les quelques loups dévêtus firent leurs rapports à l'Alpha puis firent leurs salutations au couple. Severus intima le petit groupe de dominé à entrer, ce qu'ils firent sans attendre.

La maison était très chaleureuse. Les murs étaient peints parfois d'un blanc cassé, ou encore de marron ou rouge, donnant un aspect assez coquet de la bâtisse. Severus les emmena dans le salon où crépitait un feu de cheminée tout neuf. Deux grands canapés, un grand fauteuil et une table basse étaient placés autour de la cheminée, le fauteuil faisant face à la vitrine qui donnait sur un grand jardin boisé, la table au centre des sièges. Quelques photos de famille étaient accrochées sur les murs et certains étaient aussi posées sur un piano placé dans le coin du salon.

L'Omicron Alpha leur pria de s'asseoir dans un des grands canapés, ce qu'ils firent sans un mot, et les laissa quelques minutes seuls pour se calmer. Quand il revint, ce fût les bras chargé d'un grand plateau avec quelques boissons dont du thé chaud, du jus d'orange et trois bols de lait chocolaté. Il en proposa un bol à Scorpius qui s'approcha doucement avant de finalement s'asseoir au sol près de la table pour déguster la boisson chaude. Il tendit ensuite de thé à chacun avant de se prendre une tasse.

Ils durent rester encore quelques minutes dans ce silence avant que Sirius n'arrive à son tour et ne se prenne une tasse de thé aussi.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

Draco serra un peu sa tasse, préférant se concentrer sur la couleur orangée de la boisson que sur son oncle. Après des secondes qui lui semblèrent interminables, il parla.

\- Des Wargs ont attaqué le village, dit-il d'une voix sourde.

\- Depuis quand des Wargs attaquent en groupe ?

Tout le monde se tourna en direction du nouvel arrivant qui n'était autre que Ron. Ce dernier s'excusa rapidement et vint s'asseoir dans le grand canapé libre. Draco comprit immédiatement pour qui était le jus d'orange quand il vit le roux prendre d'emblée le verre pour le boire et se resservir deux autres verres. Le roux s'était vêtu d'un pull bordeaux à col roulé et d'un jean noir légèrement délavé qui épousait parfaitement les muscles de ses jambes. Draco put aisément remarquer deux boucles à l'oreille droite du dominant, lui donnant un attrait un peu rebelle. Il avouait que ça lui allait plutôt bien.

\- Du lait !

Draco et ses amis se tournèrent immédiatement en entendant la voix d'une petite fille accourir dans le salon. Draco aurait pu s'étonner de voir une jeune fille aux traits étrangement familiers, mais ce qui l'étonna plus fût l'homme brun, vêtu d'un pull vert et d'un jean noir, qui l'accompagnait. Il devait être aussi grand et imposant que Ron. Le dos bien droit, les muscles visibles à travers son pull. Son visage carré, la mâchoire anguleuse couverte par une barbe de deux jours, ce nez droit, ses lèvres légèrement pulpeuses et ce regard vert étrangement familier fit grimper la température corporelle du blond. L'homme analysa chaque personne de la salle et Draco ne put qu'espérer que son regard ne tombe sur lui. Ce loup était absolument magnifique.

\- Ah ! Harry, enfin !

Draco craqua son cou en se tournant vers son oncle, n'osant pas croire ce qu'il venait de dire. Il vit le sourire éclatant de ce dernier adressé au nouveau venu pendant que ce dernier s'installait déjà aux côtés de Ron pour prendre un des bols de lait. Il en tendit un à Severus qui le donna à la jeune fille assise sur ses genoux et en prit un autre pour lui-même. Ce fût à ce moment que Draco vit bien en évidence sur le cou musclé du brun le tatouage de Bêta inscrit sur son cou.

\- Tu pourrais te présenter, gronda un peu Sirius.

Harry grogna derrière son bol de lait, sous le regard amusé de Sirius et le regard réprimandant de Severus. Après une parole cinglante de la part de l'Omicron, Harry grogna son prénom derrière son bol en guise de présentation avant de braquer son regard sur le blond.

\- Savez-vous qui était présent à part les Wargs ?, demanda-t-il d'emblée.

\- Non, claqua Draco, Nous n'avons vu que des Wargs.

\- Et ton père ne t'a rien dit ?, demanda calmement Severus.

\- Papa évitait de me dévoiler des informations depuis que je suis devenu un dominé, dit-il d'un air désolé.

\- C'est problématique, dit Sirius en se frottant la barbe.

Draco regarda son oncle d'un air désolé. Il leva son regard vers Severus et détourna ses yeux sur son frère qui finissait son bol. Le regard de Draco se fit triste un instant : il ne pouvait pas dire tout ça devant son frère.

Après tous ce qu'il leur était arrivé, Scorpius était loin de le lâcher. Severus pouvait être très chaleureux, comme tout dominé mais il n'était pas leur mère, leur Omega Alpha. La preuve se fit d'elle-même quand Severus tendit ses mains vers Scorpius, faisant douter le petit qui vint immédiatement s'installer contre le torse de Draco, la tête calée dans son cou, pour s'endormir grâce aux caresses dans son dos. Il lui faudrait beaucoup plus que quelques heures pour s'habituer aux autres et à la meute, leur nouvelle meute.

\- Serdaigle est à une semaine de courses, souffla Severus, Je suis étonné qu'il ait tenu jusqu'ici.

\- Scorpius est courageux.

\- Narcissa en serait très fier, sourit tristement Sirius.

La mort de sa mère était encore marquée au fer rouge sur son cœur, ramenant quelques larmes dans ses yeux. Il entendit Théodore renifler, sûrement en repensant à la sienne et étendit son bras pour rapprocher l'Omega de son épaule. L'Omega n'attendit pas plus pour se mettre à pleurer silencieusement. Draco tourna sa tête vers Blaise et vit ce dernier retenir ses larmes, la tête relevée vers le haut pour ne pas qu'elles coulent, les poings serrés sur ses cuisses. Draco eut de la peine pour son ami. Il s'était tellement concentré sur la peine de Théodore qu'il avait oublié que ses parents aussi avaient été sûrement tués. Ils n'avaient même pas pu leur dire au revoir.

\- Pourrais-tu nous loger, du moins le temps que je trouve une solution pour nous abriter ?, demanda Draco.

\- De quoi parles-tu Draco ?, claqua Sirius, Il est hors de question que je vous laisse à la merci du danger. Ta mère nous maudirait cent fois !

Ces paroles amenèrent un léger sourire à Draco, imaginant très bien sa mère s'énerver contre son oncle. Entendre l'Alpha leur promettre un abri, le soulagea plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé, un poids invisible glissant de ses épaules pour le délaisser de cette charge.

\- Le problème c'est que notre maison n'a pas assez de chambres, fit remarquer Severus avec un froncement de sourcils.

\- Ils pourraient venir chez moi, proposa Ron.

\- Ta mère a déjà bien à faire avec vous déjà, dit Sirius, Ne la fatiguons pas plus.

Ron prit un air penaud aux paroles de l'Alpha et se fit plus discret, se resservant un peu de jus. L'Alpha posa un instant son regard sur Harry avant qu'un sourire naquisse sur ses lèvres, faisant grogner Severus et Harry.

\- Sirius ne commence pas à faire n'importe quoi, claqua Severus.

Son oncle se contenta de lui adresser un sourire désolé.

 ** _O ~ O ~ O ~ O_**

Draco analysa la maison que Sirius leur avait indiqué d'un œil critique alors que Scorpius se baladait déjà un peu partout pour sentir. Blaise se plaça à ses côtés, un air affligé sur le visage. Aucun doute que la maison ne lui plaisait pas autant qu'à lui.

\- Dis-moi que l'on ne va pas rester ici longtemps.

\- Rien ne nous empêche de la remettre à nos goûts, supposa Théodore.

\- Je doute que ça soit une bonne idée.

Théodore émit un cri plaintif avant de se cacher derrière Draco alors que ce dernier et Blaise se tournaient déjà vers le nouvel arrivant. Draco fronça des sourcils en voyant le Gamma qui était chez Sirius.

\- Ron, c'est ça ?

\- Ronald Weasley, sourit le roux, Mais tout le monde m'appelle Ron.

\- Ronald, se moqua Blaise avec un sourire en coin.

Le roux grimaça un peu en entendant Blaise dire son prénom en entier, amusant grandement le métis. Le Gamma secoua un peu sa tête et entra dans la maison.

\- Alors pourquoi nous avoir dit que ce serait une mauvaise idée ?

\- Parce que le maître des lieux ne voudrait pas, dit Ron en haussant des épaules.

\- Et c'est qui ?

Ron s'apprêta à lui répondre mais Draco ne s'en occupait déjà plus, se contentant de sentir l'odeur principale de la maison. Une odeur de fleur des bois, légèrement mélangé à quelques effluves, occupait l'entrée. Cette odeur lui rappela immédiatement celle dans les bois, la bonne odeur qui l'avait empêché de sentir les dominants. Draco se tourna brusquement vers Ron, la question sur le bout de sa langue, quand il le vit. Le Bêta Harry, se trouvait juste derrière Ron, deux gros sacs de sport sur son dos, un air sévère sur son visage.

\- Bienvenue chez moi, grogna le brun.

\- Toi, siffla Draco.

Le brun lâcha les sacs à ses pieds, faisant fi du grognement de Draco. Le blond était stupéfait. Pourquoi ne sentait-il cette odeur que maintenant ? Une petite voix lui souffla que l'odeur de Sirius eût été beaucoup plus forte à ce moment-là. Aucun loup ne pouvait surplomber l'Alpha, pas même son odeur.

\- Ces vêtements sont pour vous, commença-t-il sans préambule, Ordre de l'Omicron Alpha. Vos chambres seront au premier étage. Vous pouvez choisir celles que vous voulez sauf celle du fond à droite : interdiction d'entrer dans cette chambre, pareil pour la cave et le deuxième étage.

\- Pourquoi nous interdire de …

\- Ce n'est pas parce que l'Alpha vous a mis ici que je me dois d'être aussi ouvert. Vous êtes chez moi donc mes règles.

Draco ferma immédiatement la bouche, son loup déjà à plat ventre face au ton du brun. Comment ce loup réussissait à faire ça ? Aucun bêta n'avait réussi à s'imposer aussi facilement sur son loup.

\- Vous n'êtes pas obligés de manger en même temps que moi, mais j'exige une hygiène parfaite de chacun dans cette maison. Pas un seul désordre ici.

\- Scorpius créé un vrai carnage à lui tout seul !, s'exclama Draco.

\- C'est ton frère alors à toi de le gérer. En tant que dominé ça devrait être simple pour toi, non ?

Que Gaïa lui envoie une corde pour qu'il puisse étrangler ce loup avant qu'il ne lui saute à la gorge !

\- Très bien, claqua Draco avant de se tourner vers son frère, Scorp' tu viens on va découvrir ta chambre ?

Le petit blond se pressa pour rejoindre son frère, rapidement suivi de Théodore qui ne cessa pas de lancer de regard en arrière en cas d'une attaque de leur part. Blaise se plaça immédiatement devant Harry, le regard doré acéré alors qu'il croisait ses bras sur son torse.

\- Si c'est comme ça que tu penses avoir une bonne colocation, c'est fichu d'avance.

Blaise adressa un sourire à Ron avant de rejoindre la petite troupe à l'étage. Harry fronça des sourcils à l'attitude du basané, une remarque acerbe sur la langue. A la minute même où ils entendirent une porte claquer Ron lui agrippa le bras et le rapprocha de lui, l'air ahuri.

\- Bordel, mec mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? !, s'exclama Ron d'une voix étouffée.

Harry plissa son regard devant l'attitude de son ami. Le roux se calma immédiatement avant de se détacher un peu de lui.

\- Ecoute, soupira Ron, Tu vas vivre avec trois dominés dont deux Sigma. Si tu veux mon avis, fais profil bas. Tu n'agis pas comme ça d'habitude, il t'arrive quoi ?

\- Sirius est devenu fou, dit-il d'un ton sec.

Ron sembla tout à coup comprendre son problème, puis lui adressa un sourire malicieux tout en passant son bras autour de ses épaules. Le brun grogna face à ce geste mais le roux ne s'en formalisa pas.

\- Aller, viens. Ce soir tu manges à la maison.

\- Il y aura ta sœur, grogna Harry.

\- Futilités, répliqua le Gamma d'un geste négligeant de la main.

 ** _O ~ O ~ O ~ O_**

Sirius soupira une énième fois quand un des gardes partit pour rejoindre son poste. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que Voldemort oserait s'aventurer sur son territoire. La forêt Noire avait été interdite par Dumbledore et d'autres Alpha faisant partie du grand conseil. Sirius avait travaillé très dur pour éviter des pertes mais aussi des complots contre la régie des grandes meutes de loup-garou. L'Alpha soupira de désespoir. Les vampires avaient moins de problèmes dans ce genre de choses.

L'image de son dominé l'attendant dans leur lit lui amena un léger sourire. Après quelques minutes de marches il arriva enfin chez lui. Sentant la présence de chacun des membres de sa famille, il n'attendit pas plus longtemps et monta dans sa chambre. Severus n'était malheureusement pas allongé dans leur lit mais appuyé contre la rambarde du balcon, faisant face à la lune qui commençait son déclin en un croissant. Le regard de Severus était triste et cela ne rassura pas l'Alpha.

\- À quoi penses-tu ?

\- J'adresse une prière à Gaïa, souffla Severus.

Sirius se rapprocha de son compagnon et le prit dans ses bras. Severus prit appui contre son torse pendant que Sirius calait déjà sa tête dans le creux de son cou, humant l'odeur d'amande qui se dégageait de l'Omicron.

\- Si elle était restée ici …

\- On n'aurait pas eu Scorpius et Draco, ajouta Sirius, Et Serdaigle aurait encore eu Abraxas comme Alpha.

Severus serra les avants bras de Sirius alors que les mains de l'Alpha caressaient déjà son ventre dans un geste de réconfort.

\- Pourquoi eux ?

\- Seule Gaïa le sait, souffla Sirius.

\- C'était ma meilleure amie Sirius. On avait prévu de les revoir pour la Pleine Lune de Gaïa.

\- Je sais, dit l'Alpha avec douceur, Mais Draco et Scorpius sont encore vivant et nous devrons tout faire pour qu'ils restent en sécurité.

\- Nos meilleurs-amis sont tous morts, claqua Severus, Comment veux-tu que je les regarde sans me mettre à gémir de douleur ?

\- Comme tu l'as fait pour Harry, répliqua Sirius, Ecoute.

Sirius retourna Severus dans ses bras, plongeant son regard mercure dans celui noir de son compagnon. Ce dernier conservait son masque impassible, mais ses yeux brillaient de larmes naissantes et sa bouche étaient pincée au maximum pour l'empêcher de gémir de tristesse.

\- Tu as été assez fort pour éduquer notre petit loup noir qu'était Harry, alors tu seras assez fort pour soutenir tes deux neveux qui viennent de perdre tous leur clan.

\- J'ignore si je serai assez fort pour cela.

\- Tu le seras, sourit Sirius, Après tout tu es l'Omicron Alpha.

Severus soupira et poussa Sirius à l'épaule, dégageant l'Alpha qui continuait de rire.

\- Que vas-tu faire pour Voldemort ?

\- On ne peut rien faire pour le moment, soupira Sirius, Il s'amuse à envoyer des Wargs dans la forêt mais aucune possibilité de faire le lien entre lui et eux, le grand conseil ne l'accepterait pas.

\- Tu veux dire que Dumbledore ne l'accepterait pas, cracha Severus, Après tous ce qu'il lui a fait subir, ce vieux citronné refuse qu'on le traque.

\- Ça ne sert à rien de le traquer, dit Sirius en haussant des épaules, On sait qu'il a repris le pouvoir à Serpentard, mais on ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il attaque Serdaigle. Poufsouffle ou Gryffondor, d'accord, mais Serdaigle ?

L'Alpha secoua la tête dans un signe de désapprobation. Severus vit Sirius rentrer dans leur chambre et se changer pour se préparer à aller dormir. Il retourna à sa contemplation de la lune, ses pensées procédant déjà à une explication. Pourquoi Serdaigle en effet. Les loups de Serdaigle avaient toujours été les meilleurs combattants mais cette popularité datait de quelques générations précédentes : à l'époque où les loups blancs étaient apparus. Severus ne comprenait même pas comment Voldemort avait réussi à prendre Serpentard. Par Gaïa, Serpentard appartenait à son clan d'origine !

\- Pourquoi mon père l'a laissé reprendre le pouvoir ?, siffla Severus.

\- Ton père n'a pas eu trop le choix, hésita Sirius, Même si ses idées se rapprochaient de Voldemort, il en restait un Alpha. Certains de ses meilleurs Bêta et Delta se sont alliés à Voldemort, baissant la puissance de combat de ton clan.

Severus hocha de la tête avant de se détourner de la lune pour se fixer sur son Alpha. Sirius l'observait, calmement appuyé à l'embrasure des porte fenêtres, son torse nu où il pouvait voir l'image de deux loups tatoués sur sa poitrine gauche.

\- Ça va mieux ?

\- Pas vraiment.

Severus se rapprocha de son compagnon et posa sa main droite sur le tatouage. Il pouvait encore se rappeler de leur jeunesse où eux tous s'étaient fixés un futur joyeux pour leurs petits qui n'auraient connu que le bonheur et la joie de la meute. Comment Gaïa pouvait laisser un loup-garou fou revenir dans leur monde pour créer la zizanie ? Le brun releva ses yeux noirs vers celui gris du châtain. D'une soudaine envie, il embrassa Sirius. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent plusieurs fois avant qu'elles ne finissent par se dévorer. Sirius détacha l'une de ses mains de la taille de Severus et alla la nicher sur la nuque de ce dernier, approfondissant le baiser qui devint bestial. Après quelques caresses le couple rompit le baiser, leurs regards brillant d'un désir brûlant mélangé à une souffrance marqué au fer rouge.

\- Fais-moi oublier.

Sirius émit un grognement qui glissa dans les oreilles de Severus tel une douce caresse. Rapidement, son envie se fit sentir et le brun se colla encore plus contre son homme. Il pencha sa tête en arrière, laissant le bon soin à Sirius de réaffirmer leur lien, de lui faire oublier toute cette souffrance qui était revenu en lui après des années de bonheur à ses côtés. Que Narcissa et Lily lui pardonnent cette faiblesse, car pauvre loup qu'il était se retrouvait à présent sans ses deux sœurs bien aimées.

 ** _O ~ O ~ O ~ O_**

Draco était las. Il était épuisé mais aussi énervé. Ce loup était arrivé comme un bon roi dans sa maison, puis était partie sans leur proposer de quoi manger ou les aider à bien s'installer. Le trio avait trié les vêtements dans les sacs délaissés par Harry et chacun avait choisi les vêtements qui leur allaient le mieux.

Draco passa devant la chambre de son petit frère, une petite pièce bleutée qui avait en son centre un lit assez grand pour contenir deux loups adultes. Une grande armoire était collée au mur du côté du couloir et un petit bureau se trouvait près de la seule fenêtre de la chambre. Scorpius n'avait pas hésité et l'avait choisi. Le blond vit son frère emmitouflé dans sa couette, seule sa tête dépassant. Son regard s'acéra au son d'un reniflement et vit quelques larmes couler du visage endormi de son frère. À pas de velours, il se rapprocha du lit et caressa le visage de Scorpius. Après quelques minutes, le louveteau se calma et s'endormit plus paisiblement mais Draco doutait que ses rêves le soient.

Après un léger baiser sur le front, il laissa son frère et sortit de la chambre. Il alla à la dernière chambre du fond à gauche, la chambre de Théodore, s'attendant à voir son ami tout aussi endormi de Scorpius. Il fût étonné d'y découvrir Théodore encore bien éveillé en train de regarder dehors, les mains liées en un poing devant lui. Ses lèvres bougeaient rapidement mais aucun son n'en sortait, inquiétant un peu le Sigma. Il entra plus franchement dans la chambre et y vit Blaise plier quelques vêtements que Théodore avait choisis. Le basané le vit et lui fit un léger sourire avant d reprendre son pliage. Blaise s'était affairé dans toute leur installation. Il avait même osé fouiller dans la cuisine pour leur concocter un bon dîner. D'eux trois, Blaise était celui qui réalisait les meilleurs repas et Draco n'allait pas s'en plaindre jusqu'à présent. Le blond se tourna à nouveau vers le brun et vit ce dernier les ignorer totalement.

\- Que fais-tu Théo ?

\- Une prière pour Gaïa pour nous protéger, souffla Théodore.

Draco entendit Blaise soupirer alors qu'il abandonnait déjà le pliage de ses nouveaux vêtements. Les deux Sigma s'assirent sur le lit de L'Omega et patientèrent. Au bout de quelques minutes, Théodore abandonna sa fixation sur la lune et se rapprocha de ses amis, l'air toujours aussi désespéré.

\- Qui aurait cru que nous nous retrouverions dans la meute du clan Black ?, dit-il.

L'image de son oncle vint immédiatement. Sirius était-il vraiment l'Alpha d'une meute si dangereuse ? Tout le monde connaissait la réputation de ce clan. Celui qui ignorait la menace que représentait ce clan devait sûrement s'être isolé dans une grotte, loin de la lumière de Gaya.

\- Tu as vu le loup noir ?, dit Théodore, Il est très imposant et effrayant.

\- Pour un Omega, le taquina Blaise.

\- C'est vrai que tu préfèrerais te frotter au Gamma Weasley, s'amusa Draco.

Draco eut un certain plaisir à voir une gêne apparaître sur le visage de son ami. Son sourire disparut bien vite en repensant à ces loups. Blaise ne faisait pas partie de ces dominés qui s'amourachaient rapidement.

\- Fais quand même attention Blaise, avertit Draco, On ignore tous d'eux.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Draco, soupira Blaise, Je ne compte rien faire de définitif pour le moment.

Draco se contenta d'un hochement de tête. Pourtant le doute persistait encore chez le blond. Par Gaïa, Blaise était complètement aux anges avec l'odeur de Ron. Ils ne s'étaient pas lâchés depuis leur rencontre !

\- Tu penses qu'on devrait s'inquiéter de la meute ?, demanda Théodore.

\- Non je ne pense pas. Mes oncles nous protégeront si quoi que ce soit nous arrive. Et bien que ça me fasse mal de le dire, ils ont une grande confiance en Harry pour nous loger chez lui. Aucun doute que le loup nous protégera aussi, alors à nous de lui faire confiance aussi.

Les paroles du blond amenèrent un certain apaisement aux deux autres dominés. Le dominant n'avait pas été très aimable avec le blond depuis leur rencontre, alors pour que Draco lui-même remarque ce détail et l'accepte c'était rassurant.

\- Ça va être autre chose par rapport à Serdaigle.

\- Nous aurons tout le loisir de le découvrir demain, dit Draco en se relevant du lit.

Draco souhaita bonne nuit à ses amis et alla rejoindre sa chambre. Son regard tomba immédiatement sur la chambre qui leur était interdite. Aucune chance d'y entrer, elle était fermée à clé. Une curiosité malsaine prit le Sigma qui ne voulait qu'une chose : savoir ce qu'il s'y trouvait.

Abandonnant l'idée de s'attirer des problèmes, le Sigma retourna à sa chambre, la plus proche de l'escalier et face à celle de Scorpius. La chambre était un bon mélange d'ocre et de blanc cassé, un grand lit en son centre, une armoire sur la gauche et une commode à côté de la porte. Draco se dirigea immédiatement vers son lit, se débarrassant de chaque vêtement, ne gardant qu'un simple caleçon.

Il ne réussit pas à fermer l'œil de la nuit. Chaque souvenir de l'attaque lui revenait en tête avec une ardeur qui lui serra le cœur.

\- Draco ?

Le blond se retourna et vit son petit frère au pied du lit. Ses cheveux désordonnés et son regard apeuré eurent raison du Sigma qui comprit immédiatement la demande du petit. Ce dernier avait cette habitude de venir auprès de lui à chaque fois qu'il faisait un cauchemar. L'aîné repoussa un pan de la couette et accueillit l'enfant contre lui.

D'un geste réconfortant, il se mit à caresser les cheveux du garçon. Un sourire nostalgique apparut sur ses lèvres en sentant l'odeur de baie de son frère, un souvenir récent en tête. Un midi en famille, comme ils avaient l'habitude d'avoir. Sa mère apportant les plats qu'elle avait passé l'heure à préparer, son père discutant avec lui de quelques affaires concernant le village et Scorpius s'amusant à courir un peu partout dans le jardin avec l'un de ses amis.

Le cœur de Draco se serra à tous ces bons moments qu'ils ne pourraient plus savourer dans leur village. Scorpius gémit un peu, attirant le regard de son frère sur lui. Si seulement il était resté chez lui ce jour-là, il aurait pu épargner à son frère la perte de leur mère. Scorpius aurait toujours eu leur mère à ses côtés. _Il_ aurait toujours sa mère à ses côtés.

\- Je suis désolé Scorp', souffla-t-il.

Le louveteau ne dit aucun mot, déjà bien endormi contre son torse. Draco ferait tout pour protéger son frère, foi de Malfoy.

 ** _À Suivre._**


	4. Chapter 3

**_Dernier refuge_**

 ** _Chapitre 3_**

Des flammes l'entourait, léchant chaque parcelle pour se rapprocher de lui. Des maisons s'effondraient les unes après les autres. Les établis de bois et tissus donnaient plus d'ampleur aux incendies qui apparaissaient un peu partout. Des cris d'hommes, de femmes et d'enfants venaient de chaque côté. Un bébé près de sa mère déjà morte hurlait à s'en déchirer la gorge puis tout à coup se tût sous l'attaque violente d'un loup. Le loup leva son regard vers lui et il put y voir un regard rouge, luisant débordant de rage incontrôlée. De la bave sortait par sa gueule, mouillant toute la fourrure alentour de la mâchoire. Un Warg. La bête sembla rouler de ses épaules avant, se baissant un peu avant de bondir sur lui, la gueule grande ouverte vers sa trachée.

Théodore se réveilla en sursaut, les sens déjà en alertes. Les quelques souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent mais cela ne le calma pas pour autant, son cauchemar encore bien frais dans la tête. L'Omega observa autour de lui à la recherche d'une quelconque menace et finit par se calmer au son d'éclat de rires qu'il reconnut comme ceux de Scorpius. Il se leva et alla se débarbouiller le visage avant d'aller rejoindre les autres.

Il pouvait entendre quelques sons tels que la voix enfantine de Scorpius et celle calme de Draco. Quand il arriva, Théodore y vit le blond qui s'assurait que Scorpius ne fasse pas trop de dégât pour manger et Harry était appuyé contre un des plans de travail de la cuisine faisant face au blond.

L'Omega en aurait ri face à l'attitude de son ami si la présence du Bêta ne le dérangeait pas. Peut-être devrait-il trouver un lieu loin de tous ces dominants. Inconsciemment le blond écoutait les règles du brun et tentait de faire le moins de dégât sur la table à manger. Peine perdue quand on connaissait Scorpius. Le louveteau avait réussi à éparpiller ses céréales sur toute sa partie de la table.

\- Bonjour Théo, sourit Draco.

\- Bonjour Dray, sourit Théodore.

L'oméga vint s'asseoir près de Draco mais n'osa pas prendre l'initiative de préparer quoi que ce soit à manger. Draco pouvait dire tout ce qu'il voulait, ce Bêta était effrayant. Théodore prit son mal en patience et attendit que Draco soit moins occupé par Scorpius, mais c'était peine perdue. Heureusement, quelques minutes plus tard Blaise fit part de sa présence. Le métisse semblait avoir mieux dormi que lui, et Théodore ne put que l'envier. Même la présence du Bêta ne semblait pas perturber Blaise qui s'était mis déjà à préparer son petit-déjeuner sous le regard de tous alors que Théodore n'osait même pas s'approcher des placards.

\- Tu veux quelque chose Théo ?

Que Gaïa bénisse l'observation de son ami. L'Omega hocha vivement de la tête lors que Blaise se remettait à la préparation de deux plats cette fois.

\- Toujours partant pour la visite ?

\- Quelle visite ?, demanda Harry.

Draco ignora parfaitement le brun, ne voyant aucune utilité de lui répondre. Le brun soupira puis se tourna vers Blaise. Le métis se contenta de lui sourire mesquinement avant de faire comme le blond et continuer à préparer son petit-déjeuner. Harry se tourna immédiatement vers Théodore. Ce dernier tenta bien de garder le silence mais l'aura du Bêta semblait faire pression sur lui. Il ne tint pas plus longtemps et baissa immédiatement les yeux sur son thé.

\- Nous avons l'intention de visiter Godric's Hollow, répondit l'Omega.

\- Je peux vous accompagner.

\- Nous n'avons pas besoin de votre compagnie, merci bien, claqua Draco.

Théodore vit le Bêta plisser des yeux avant qu'il ne se désintéresse de leur groupe et ne quitte la cuisine.

\- Je croyais que l'on pouvait lui faire confiance ?, glissa Blaise.

\- En effet, affirma le blond, Mais je n'ai jamais dit que je serai aimable, surtout après un tel comportement.

Blaise eut un rire franc et le groupe finit son petit-déjeuner. Théodore ne put que soupirer en pensant aux prochains jours de collocation. Harry ignorait complètement dans quoi il était tombé.

 ** _O ~ O ~ O ~ O_**

Etait-il maudit ou Gaïa s'acharnait-elle sur lui ? Draco émit un léger grognement de mécontentement alors que Blaise se retenait pour ne pas éclater de rire devant tout le monde.

Leur découverte du village avait très bien débuté. Théodore et Scorpius avaient eu plus de mal qu'eux, n'osant pas se détacher des deux Sigma pour observer un peu mieux le village. Leur petit groupe avait attiré les regards, certains suspicieux et d'autres curieux, mais personne ne les avait dérangés. Draco aimait beaucoup ce qu'il avait vu du village. Excepté le fait que les marchands ne venaient pas d'ailleurs, Godric's Hollow ressemblait un peu à Serdaigle. Les habitants étaient affairés à leurs activités, parlant à tout vas, les enfants couraient un peu partout dont une majorité sous leurs formes lupine. La seule différence que Draco avait remarquée était bien la place des Bêtas dans le village. Ces loups étaient un peu partout alors qu'à Serdaigle, le blond étaient habitué à les voir dans des postes relevant de la sécurité du village. Une des raisons principales de son humeur présente.

Ils avaient fini par arriver près d'un parc pour enfants où beaucoup d'entre eux étaient rassemblés. Le petit parc était délimité par des petites barrières en bois, derrière quoi les parents, dont une majorité d'Omégas, de Sigmas et de Gammas, se contentaient de rester tout en regardant leurs enfants. On pouvait y voir différents genres de jeux pour les louveteaux, dont même un petit parcours d'entraînement, quelques arbres où les enfants avaient la possibilité de grimper et quelques zones d'herbes où certains louveteaux se contentaient de dormir. Draco aurait aimé y amener Scorpius s'il n'avait pas vu le Bêta Harry en compagnie d'une jeune femme tatouée d'un Omega sur la nuque, tous deux entourés des enfants du parc.

\- C'est une blague, marmonna-t-il.

Blaise ne tint pas plus longtemps et éclata de rire, attirant les regards alentours et ceux du duo dans le parc. L'Omega, une jeune femme aux yeux bleus en forme d'amande et coiffée de deux grandes nattes aux couleurs châtaines s'approcha d'eux. Elle avait un visage légèrement rebondi avec ses pommettes de joues remontées qui lui donnait un air enfantin et ses lèvres pulpeuses qui lui donnait un air tout aussi dangereux. Gâtée au niveau de ses formes, la louve n'hésita pas à bouger ses hanches prononcées grâce à sa taille fine et sa poitrine exubérante. Un mélange de cannelle et de lavande se dégageait d'elle, l'odeur de lavande beaucoup plus prononcée que la cannelle qui rappela quelqu'un à Draco.

\- Bonjour, dit-elle d'une voix fluette, Vous êtes venu laisser ce petit bout ici ?

\- Pas vraiment, rétorqua Draco, Nous ne faisons que visiter.

\- Oh bien sûr ! Vous êtes les nouveaux venus.

\- On peut dire ça, grogna Blaise.

Draco se tourna vers son ami et vit ce dernier fusiller la jeune femme de ses yeux dorés. La jeune femme sembla comprendre ce regard et son attitude changea totalement, ses bras croisés et un sourire en coin marqué, s'apprêtant à dire quelque chose.

\- Ah Draco !

Le blond se retourna immédiatement et vit Neville en compagnie de son oncle s'approcher d'eux, un sourire éclatant au visage de l'Alpha. Les deux hommes saluèrent le groupe qui les salua, les uns après les autres, puis l'Alpha se tourna vers la louve qui les regardait intimidée.

\- Bonjour Lavande.

\- Alpha.

La louve fit un léger hochement de tête en direction de Sirius puis alla rejoindre Harry qui continuait d'animer l'activité des enfants. Blaise émit un léger grognement menaçant.

\- Il t'arrive quoi maintenant ?, soupira Draco.

\- Elle a sur elle l'odeur de cannelle mélangée à sa propre odeur.

\- Elle se frotte beaucoup à Ron, sourit Neville avec un clin d'œil.

Blaise écarquilla des yeux avant que son visage ne se ferme et qu'il n'acquiesce aux paroles de Neville qui le regardait d'un air malicieux. Draco eut une envie soudaine de compatir pour Ron avant de finalement penser tous le contraire.

Gaïa ne leur avait jamais interdit de fricoter avec d'autres. Ils avaient le droit de copuler avec d'autres mais si on se liait, on se devait fidélité à l'autre même après la mort. Il arrivait que certains loups osent franchir cette limite et fasse souffrir inconsciemment leur partenaire. Chacun savait comme il était judicieux de bien choisir avant de se lier. D'autres se basaient sur la personnalité alors que d'autres comptaient que sur le physique. Mais si le Gamma espérait avoir Blaise comme amant à mi-temps, il faisait une grosse erreur. Blaise n'était pas ce genre de dominé et vu le regard que jetait le basané à la louve Lavande, aucun doute que Blaise lui ferait comprendre cela bien assez vite.

\- Pourquoi Scorpius n'irait pas s'amuser avec les enfants ?

La question subite étonna autant Draco que les trois autres jeunes loups. Le petit se cacha aussitôt derrière Draco et secoua sa tête pour décliner l'offre. Sirius s'accroupit au niveau de Scorpius et lui indiqua le groupe d'enfant.

\- Tu vois la petite fille dans les bras de Harry ?

Scorpius se détacha un peu de son frère et regarda en direction du Bêta. Ils virent tous la petite fille dans les bras du Bêta, ce dernier ne semblant pas du tout préoccupé par sa charge. Chacun la reconnut comme étant la petite fille présente chez Sirius la veille. Elle était assez fine, son visage aux joues légèrement rondes, une fine bouche rose, une longue chevelure noir rassemblée en une natte et deux grands yeux gris en amandes. Son regard presque impassible, elle observait son entourage avec suffisance, amenant un léger sourire à Draco.

\- Elle était chez toi quand nous sommes arrivés, dit Scorpius.

\- C'est ma fille Nymphadora, expliqua Sirius, Je suis sûr qu'elle serait contente que tu joues avec elle et ses amis.

Scorpius hésita un instant avant de chercher le regard de son frère. Draco lui sourit et hocha de la tête dans un signe d'accord. Sirius sourit en voyant le jeune Scorpius aller enfin vers Blaise qui avait déjà franchi la barrière avec Neville et Théodore. Le Sigma fit un hochement de tête à Draco et Sirius avant de s'en aller avec Scorpius vers le groupe d'enfants. Draco ne put s'empêcher de couiner en voyant Scorpius se retourner à chaque fois vers lui pour le voir.

Sirius tapota l'épaule de Draco et lui indiqua un banc un peu plus loin pour qu'ils s'y installent.

\- Avez-vous pu bien vous installer hier ?, demanda finalement l'Alpha.

\- Si on veut oui. Merci de nous avoir trouvé un endroit pour se reposer.

L'Alpha éclata d'un rire gras, faisant retourner toutes les têtes vers lui, dont principalement celle de son neveu qui ne comprenait pas l'hilarité de son oncle.

\- Ron m'a expliqué ce qu'il s'est passé avec Harry hier, pas besoin de mentir Draco.

\- Ce loup ne sait pas accueillir des gens, avoua le blond.

\- Il est d'habitude de nature très chaleureuse. J'ignore pourquoi il agit comme ça avec toi.

Draco hocha la tête et continua d'observer les enfants s'amuser. Lui-même ignorait pourquoi le Bêta agissait de cette manière avec lui. Ce matin, le brun avait été bizarrement calme, se contentant de lui rappeler quelques règles après avoir durement tenté de lui faire la conversation. Il n'avait pas été aussi hostile que la vieille mais Draco n'était pas prêt d'oublier une telle attitude envers lui.

\- Que ne voulais-tu pas me dire hier ?

Draco se tourna subitement à la question de Sirius. Ce dernier le regardant en retour d'un regard beaucoup plus calme et plus sérieux. L'oncle avait laissé place à l'Alpha.

\- Que t'as dit ton père avant votre départ ?

Le regard de Draco s'assombrit un instant avant qu'il ne reprenne son observation sur les enfants.

\- Il n'y avait pas que des Wargs ce jour-là, souffla-t-il, Apparemment il y avait aussi des sorciers.

\- Les sorciers ont signé un traité avec le conseil de ne pas se mélanger aux loups.

\- Et bien papa m'a bien confirmé cela. Notre village était en feu Sirius. Ma maison était en feu, grogna Draco.

Sirius posa immédiatement sa main sur l'épaule du blond, le calmant aussi vite.

\- Nous allons demander une réunion avec le conseil. Cet acte ne peut rester impuni.

\- Que se passe-t-il vraiment ? Pourquoi des Wargs s'allieraient avec des sorciers ? Pourquoi ont-ils attaqué notre village ?

Sirius soupira avant de secouer sa tête. L'Alpha hésitant entre lui cacher la vérité, l'éloigner du sujet ou lui dire ce qu'il croyait juste pour le moment.

\- Tout ça c'est à cause d'un loup du nom de Tom Jedusor. Aujourd'hui il se balade sous le nom de Lord Voldemort.

\- Lord Voldemort ?

\- Oui, affirma Sirius, Je pense que ton père ne t'en a pas parlé pour éviter la panique. Pour le moment, que les Alphas ou les membres de confiance des Alphas sont au courant.

\- Pourquoi a-t-il attaqué Serdaigle ?

\- Je pense que c'est par rapport à vos ancêtres, grimaça Sirius, Mais Severus sera plus apte à te l'expliquer.

Draco se rappela ce que Dean lui avait dévoilé à leur arrivée ici. Severus avait dit que son village était, à la base, composé de loups blancs, une espèce de loup rare sur leurs terres.

\- Pourquoi Severus et pas toi ? Mère m'avait bien dit que le clan Black descendait d'une lignée de loups blancs. Ta mère était une louve blanche ! Le père de ma mère était un loup blanc !

\- On en descend, affirma Sirius, Mais ma mère est restée très discrète sur ça de même que ton grand-père. Le seul qui aurait pu en savoir beaucoup aujourd'hui c'est Abraxas ton autre grand-père.

\- Qu'est-ce que notre clan avait de particulier ?

\- Si je me rappelle bien ce qu'on m'avait appris c'était que les loups blancs étaient spéciaux, différents des autres loups, plus puissants.

Draco écouta Sirius énumérer beaucoup de choses par rapport aux loups blancs mais rien qu'il ne savait pas déjà. Est-ce que Sirius pensait vraiment que son père l'aurait laissé dans la nature sans savoir quoi que ce soit sur chaque race de loups ?

Non. Son oncle lui répétait les mêmes choses que son père lui avait déjà raconté. Les loups blancs étaient arrivés il y a bien longtemps, du temps des premiers Alphas. Ils avaient apporté avec eux beaucoup de nouveautés, permettant aux clans de se former et de se protéger. Dotés d'une force deux fois supérieure à un loup-garou lambda ils avaient eu la réputation d'être des guerriers nés. Mais les siècles passèrent et les lignées s'éteignirent les unes après les autres ne laissant qu'une poignée de loups blancs. Il était rare de voir la naissance d'un loup blanc. Son père lui avait même dit que les loups blancs étaient retournés sur leurs terres d'origines. Draco pouvait autant prendre exemple sur sa famille : son frère avait le même pelage que leur mère et Draco avait hérité du pelage de leur père. Pourquoi Scorpius n'était pas né blanc ? Pourquoi Draco était né blanc ? Le loup fronça des sourcils en entendant son oncle redire que Severus en saurait plus.

\- Pourquoi Severus en saurait plus que toi alors qu'il n'est qu'un loup noir ?

\- Parce que Severus a vu plus de choses que nous tous réunis, sourit Sirius.

Draco hocha de la tête. C'était compréhensible. Severus avait le statut d'Omicron, lui permettant de voyager partout. C'était son visa de voyage pour les villages de loups garous.

Draco releva la tête quand il entendit le rire aigu de Scorpius. Ce dernier se faisait lancer dans les airs par Harry alors que Blaise et Théodore s'amusait avec les autres enfants. Il ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer le Bêta avec des petits.

\- Alors c'est ici que ma mère a grandi ?

\- Oui. C'était une amie proche de Severus.

\- Elle faisait quoi comme activité ici ?

\- Que faisait-elle à Serdaigle ?

Draco réfléchit un instant avant qu'un sourire crispé ne s'affiche sur son visage.

\- J'étais souvent avec mon père. Mais quand je la voyais elle aidait un peu partout.

Et Draco n'avait pas tort. En tant qu'Omega Alpha, elle se devait de soutenir les dominés dans chaque tâche en cas de problèmes. Elle aidait en cas de fêtes, en cas de décoration pour un emménagement, la cuisine, l'accouchement et même soigner les blesser revenant des excursions. Le Sigma se rappelait d'avoir vu sa mère aider le clan, mais elle n'en restait pas moins la compagne de l'Alpha et se tenait souvent à ses côtés quand son père le demandait.

\- Ta mère était l'une des soignantes du village, affirma Sirius, Même si elle avait un goût prononcé pour les voyages.

\- C'est comme ça qu'elle a rencontré mon père ?

\- Ton père nous a donné du fil à retordre en arrivant ici. Il pensait que nous étions une meute de Wargs.

\- Les Wargs ne sont jamais en meute.

\- Nous étions jeunes à cette époque et ignorions tout du monde. Nous aussi nous pensions qu'il l'était.

Draco eut un sourire en coin en imaginant la scène. Son père avait sûrement dû être outré d'être pris pour un Warg.

\- Il dut sa vie grâce à Fenrir qui était le plus mature d'entre nous. Ton père n'était pas aussi fou qu'un Warg, James l'avait juste poussé à bout.

\- James ?

\- James Potter, le père de Harry.

\- Je pensais que Harry était ton fils.

Sirius éclata d'un rire sonore, encore plus amusé par l'idée de son neveu, attirant une nouvelle fois les regards sur eux. Draco rougit sous l'embarras que lui mettait son oncle et toisa chaque individu qui osait poser leurs yeux sur lui.

\- Je l'ai élevé comme mon fils mais ce n'est que mon filleul.

Draco s'apprêta à lui poser quelques questions mais Sirius se relevait déjà du banc pour héler Neville et Harry. Ces deux derniers se détachèrent des petits et rejoignirent immédiatement l'Alpha.

\- Je te vois plus tard Draco, j'ai d'autres choses à faire.

\- Bien sûr, Oncle Sirius. J'irai voir Severus comme tu me l'as proposé.

Quand les deux dominants eurent rejoint Sirius, le trio quitta les lieux pour d'autres affaires plus importantes. Draco jeta un regard au Bêta et vit ce dernier le fixer de son regard vert. Comment ce regard pouvait être aussi vert que celui de sa forme lupine ? Le jeune blond grogna de frustration en repensant aux yeux du Bêta. En effet, c'était un peu difficile de penser que c'était le fils de Sirius et Severus avec ces yeux aussi verts.

\- Dray ! On continue la visite ?, héla Blaise au loin.

Le blond hocha de la tête et se leva pour rejoindre ses amis et son frère qui étaient ressortis du parc. Il pourrait poser des questions sur le Bêta plus tard.

 ** _O ~ O ~ O ~ O_**

De toutes les villes de loups garous, Gryffondor devait sûrement être la plus extravagante. Les bâtiments étaient toujours neufs, leurs murs d'un jaune vif, dissuadant n'importe quelle personne d'y toucher, et les toits étaient faits de tuiles rouge sang. Les portes et les fenêtres étaient peintes aussi en rouge, ne laissant de place à aucune autre couleur. Les rues de la ville avaient gardé ce côté ancien des rues pavées faites en brique brunes.

Fenrir Greyback était un loup-garou d'une corpulence très athlétique, dont les muscles saillant faisaient envier les plus forts dominants. Il avait une tête ovale dont une petite barbe taillée faisait le long de sa mâchoire angulaire, un regard bleu en amande légèrement étiré, un nez droit proportionnel au visage, des joues creuses, un sourire blanc où il se plaisait à laisser ressortir continuellement ses canines de loup-garou, le tout surmonté d'une longue chevelure brune parsemée de mèches grise attachée en catogan.

Fenrir ne pouvait supporter cet amas de couleur. Ayant toujours eu cette réputation d'homme des cavernes à cause de son corps massif atteignant les deux mètres de hauteur, il ne pouvait que se conforter dans cette rumeur qui lui correspondait parfaitement à ce moment. Il préférait largement le gris, le marron et le blanc cassé de Godric's Hollow aux couleurs de Gryffondor.

Sirius lui avait dit que Poudlard l'était encore plus depuis que Dumbledore était l'Alpha mais Fenrir avait de sérieux doutes. Se désintéressant du paysage que pouvait lui donner la tour de l'Alpha de Gryffondor sur la ville, il continua son chemin au bureau du propriétaire des lieux.

Il croisa quelques Bêtas et Gammas, se saluant et discutant de diverses choses dont l'avancée de sa mission du mois. Il ne resta guère longtemps à parler, l'Alpha ayant demandé sa présence, il s'excusa et arriva finalement au bureau. Il toqua et attendit une réponse avant d'entrer.

Quand il entra, il put voir l'Alpha de Gryffondor s'affairer à quelques papiers. C'était une louve âgée d'au moins 60 ans s'il supposait bien, un corps long et fin, les formes moins attrayantes que dans sa jeunesse, ses cheveux tenus en un chou sur la tête, et un visage stricte et impassible. Son regard bleu n'avait pas perdu de sa précision, lui permettant de gagner aujourd'hui encore contre les loups qui voudraient la défier. Sur son cou on pouvait y voir le sigle d'Alpha tatoué à côté de celui de Delta. Fenrir n'osait même pas imaginer les performances de cette Alpha dans sa jeunesse pour avoir pu arriver à ce qu'elle était aujourd'hui.

\- Alpha McGonagall.

\- Fenrir.

L'homme se rapprocha de la femme. Minerva McGonagall était l'une des seules Alpha femme dans leur communauté. Bien qu'étant une optique vertement critiquée, il arrivait que certaines louves dominantes arrivent au pouvoir d'Alpha. Minerva fût également critiquée pendant longtemps mais elle avait su gérer ce conflit et diriger Gryffondor d'une main de maître.

\- Vous m'avez demandé ?

\- Oui, je devais vous faire part de quelque chose.

Minerva fouilla dans quelques-uns de ses tiroirs et en sortit un papier légèrement vieilli par le temps.

\- Je pense que vous devriez partir un peu plus tôt, Fenrir. J'ai reçu cela ce matin.

Le loup fronça des sourcils, ne comprenant pas où l'Alpha voulait en venir. McGonagall lui tendit une lettre, son air pincé toujours en place, nullement troublée par contenu de la lettre. Ce que Fenrir pouvait la détester dans ces moments-là. Il arrivait toujours à savoir de quoi Sirius pensait, même Dumbledore ! Mais pas McGonagall, cette Alpha restait de marbre quel que soit la situation. À se demander comment elle avait réussi à devenir l'Alpha de Gryffondor.

L'homme prit la lettre et ce qu'il y vit lui serra le cœur. D'un geste nerveux, il froissa la lettre et braqua immédiatement son regard sur l'Alpha, cette dernière toujours impassible.

\- C'est arrivé quand ?

\- Environs plus d'une semaine.

\- Et ce vieux chnoque est déjà au courant ?

\- N'oublie pas que tu parles de l'Alpha de Poudlard, claqua Minerva.

Fenrir se tût, exprimant une excuse sur le bout des lèvres avant qu'il ne s'asseye. Dumbledore pouvait être l'Alpha de Poudlard mais il n'était pas pour autant l'Alpha Premier, Gaïa ne l'avait pas choisi. Mais Fenrir savait quand se taire, Minerva McGonagall n'accepterait aucunement une seconde insulte de sa part envers Dumbledore.

\- Combien y a-t-il de survivants ?

\- Nous l'ignorons, soupira la louve, Nous savons juste que c'est l'œuvre de Voldemort.

\- Serdaigle est l'une des villes les plus protégées de notre peuple.

\- Je sais, mais si l'Alpha Malfoy et quelques-uns de ses hommes s'en sortent, j'espère qu'ils pourront nous expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé pour que ça arrive.

Fenrir hocha de la tête et relut de nouveau la lettre. Il n'y avait rien de très explicite, juste quelques paroles de convenance et la nouvelle concernant l'attaque. Voldemort ne pouvait pas s'être pris à Serdaigle. Pas avec Lucius. Le loup se releva promptement de son siège et s'inclina devant McGonagall.

\- Je retourne aujourd'hui à mon village. Je vous remercie de votre hospitalité, Alpha McGonagall.

\- Ce fût un plaisir, dit-elle d'un léger sourire, Passe le bonjour à Sirius et Severus.

Fenrir hocha de la tête et salua l'Alpha. Quand il sortit de son bureau, il n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour se précipiter à son logement d'accueil. Cette information n'était pas du tout prévue. Il avait compté sur les bonnes étoiles pour lui donner encore quelques jours pour que Pomfresh aide son frère encore quelques temps, mais ils avaient gratté un peu trop sur leur chance.

Arrivé à la maison, il ne prit pas la peine de toquer et entra. Il salua la louve qui les avait accueillis et il monta directement dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec son frère. Quand il entra, il ne fût guère étonné d'y voir son frère allongé sur son lit, sa compagne assise sur ses hanches alors qu'elle se frottait sensuellement contre son frère.

\- Remus, Bellatrix, soupira l'homme.

\- Désolé Fenrir.

Remus, un loup-garou d'une carrure un peu plus petite et plus fine que Fenrir, dégagea un peu sa femme et se releva du lit, les joues rouges. Remus était tout le contraire de Fenrir, malgré leur lien de parenté. Remus n'avait pas beaucoup de muscle, un corps longiligne bien adapté pour un Delta tel que Remus. Il avait un visage ovale légèrement vieilli à cause de l'extrême fatigue qui occupait le loup, des cheveux courts châtains parsemés de mèches grises, des yeux bleus en amande légèrement tombants, un nez droit légèrement large à la base d'où débutait deux grandes rides et une moustache qui lui cachait sa bouche fine.

Bellatrix était l'image même d'une femme fatale. Il faisait deux têtes de moins que Fenrir et une de moins que Remus, mais elle était tout aussi dangereuse que les deux frères. Elle avait une taille et des jambes fines et une poitrine bien remontée dans son corset qu'elle exposait un peu trop au goût de Fenrir. On la repérait de loin avec sa longue chevelure brune attachée en une forme de queue de cheval sur le haut de sa tête qui lui donnait un air de lionne. Son visage était rond se terminant sur un menton fin et un cou gracile où trônait un Sigma d'une couleur bien foncée face à sa peau pâle. Elle avait regard en amande d'une couleur grise, ses sourcils bien dessinés accentuant son regard pénétrant, un petit nez fin, les joues creusées et ses lèvres pulpeuses qui ferait languir plus d'un homme si elle n'était pas du clan Black. Et cette louve n'était autre que sa belle-sœur, la femme de Remus.

\- Ne vous ai-je pas demandé de commencer à préparer les bagages ?

\- Oui mais …

\- … mais comme tu sais, interrompit la femme d'un ton sec, C'est le seul moment où je pourrai tenter de concevoir.

\- Et comme l'a conseillé Pomfresh, Remus devrait attendre la Lune de Gaïa, répliqua Fenrir, Ce que j'espère que mon frère fera.

\- C'est trop loin, se plaignit la louve.

\- J'ai déjà accepté que tu viennes avec nous, donc ne pousse pas ta chance Bellatrix.

Les paroles de loups claquèrent tel un avertissement pour le couple qui commença à s'arranger pour être plus présentable. Fenrir se déplaça vers la commode et sortit immédiatement ses habits et les rangea dans son sac.

\- Préparez vos affaires, nous devons rentrer en urgence à Godric's Hollow.

\- Il se passe quelque chose ?

Fenrir suspendit ses actions et se tourna vers son frère et sa belle-sœur. Son cœur se serra à la vue de son frère. Comment pouvait-il lui annoncer cela sans qu'il entre dans une nouvelle crise de folie. Le frère aîné haussa des épaules. Il n'était guère connu pour son tact.

\- Serdaigle s'est fait attaquer.

\- Quoi ?

Bellatrix se releva aussi vite du lit où elle s'était assise pour se rapprocher de Fenrir. Le regard déjà fou d'inquiétude et de rage, ses dents de loups firent leur apparition.

\- Comment va ma sœur ? A-t-elle pu revenir au village ?

\- Tu en discuteras avec Sirius.

Bellatrix montra un peu plus ses dents, ces dernières serrées sous la tension, mais se calma aussi vite quand elle vit le regard bleuté de Fenrir se changer légèrement en or. Elle persista encore un peu plus calmement mais c'était sans compter sur la persistance de Fenrir qui ne dit pas un seul mot. D'un mouvement habile, elle se plaça entre le sac et Fenrir et se rapprocha de l'homme, son regard tout aussi doré que ce dernier.

\- Si tu es au courant de quelque chose je t'égorge.

Fenrir émit un léger grognement d'avertissement à la menace sifflée par la louve. Il pouvait comprendre son loup qui n'acceptait pas cette attitude, mais il comprenait aussi bien la réaction de Bellatrix. Ils avaient tous grandi avec Narcissa et avaient construit une grande amitié avec les loups de Serdaigle.

Bellatrix toisa Fenrir et sortit de leur chambre dans un claquement sonore. Fenrir prit le temps de calmer son loup et continua de préparer son sac. Remus attendit une minutes ou deux pour que son frère se calme puis l'interrogea à son tour.

\- Tu sais quelque chose ?

\- Non, avoua Fenrir, McGonagall m'a juste montré une lettre de Dumbledore disant que Serdaigle avait été attaqué et que le village était en ruine. Il ignore s'il y a eu des survivants.

\- Comment Dumbledore est au courant ?

\- Ça, on le saura quand nous rentrerons au village.

 ** _O ~ O ~ O ~ O_**

« Ne jamais douter de son instinct » était l'une des premières choses qu'on leur apprenait depuis la naissance et Harry avait toujours fait confiance à son instinct. Il avait aidé Sirius dans chaque tâche, l'aidant à superviser chaque mission de la journée. Mais à la seconde où il franchit la maison de l'Alpha, il aurait dû se douter que quelque chose se tramait là-dessous.

Il monta dans le bureau de Sirius, en compagnie de ce dernier, et resta un moment à parler du village et d'autres décisions à prendre dans les jours à venir. Severus était présent, lisant calmement un de ses gros bouquins qu'il aimait tant, nullement intéressé par ce qu'ils programmaient. Mais le moment fatidique arriva bien trop rapidement à son goût, l'empêchant de fuir cette sensation de traquenard. Sirius prit un air attristé et leva son regard vers Harry.

\- Je me rappelle quand tu étais plus petit et que tu disais vouloir prendre un loup blanc pour avoir des enfants aussi forts que moi.

La voix plaintive et son regard nostalgique firent grogner Harry et Severus.

\- Peut-on ne pas parler de ce loup ?

\- Mais ton attitude avec lui est tellement déchirante.

\- Je ne lui ai pas mal parlé.

\- « Ne pas salir ma maison », « Vous n'êtes pas obligé de manger ici », « Ce n'est pas parce que l'Alpha l'a accepté que je dois le faire »

Harry eut la décence de baisser le regard devant Sirius. L'Alpha ignorait si son filleul se sentait coupable pour son comportement envers le blond ou encore les paroles dites face à sa décision en tant qu'Alpha.

\- Harry, soupira-t-il, Je sais que ma décision te semble injuste mais …

\- Elle n'est pas injuste, le coupa Harry, Je comprends et je n'ai pas à contrer tes décisions.

\- Tu le penses vraiment ?

Harry hocha de la tête, l'air plus solennel que ce à quoi Sirius était habitué.

\- Ok, grand loup que nous caches-tu ?

\- Rien.

\- Pour que Draco décide de t'ignorer malgré tes tentatives, c'est que tu as forcément dû lui faire une remarque déplaisante.

Le brun soupira un instant avant de lever un regard plaintif en direction de Severus. Ce fût peine perdue avec l'Omicron Alpha qui se contentait de continuer son livre sans faire attention à eux.

\- Je les ai entendus.

\- Tu espionnes les gens maintenant ?, fit remarquer l'Alpha, Peut-être aurais-tu dû te marquer d'un Delta.

\- Ce n'était pas mon intention. J'étais sur le toit à ce moment-là, s'expliqua-t-il, J'ignorais qu'ils seraient là à parler de moi.

\- Ils ont parlé de toi ?, s'intéressa Sirius avec un léger sourire.

\- J'ai juste entendu le petit Malfoy dire que si vous les aviez mis chez moi c'est qu'on peut me faire confiance. C'est pour ça que j'ai tenté de mieux leur parler ce matin mais Malfoy est une vraie tête de mule.

\- Et c'est un Potter qui dit ça, souffla Severus, Affligeant.

Le bêta grogna un peu, son regard brulant de protestation retenue. Sirius ne put que soupirer de soulagement, nullement intéressé par une dispute entre Severus et Harry aujourd'hui sur qui avait raison.

\- Laisse le temps faire, Harry, conseilla Sirius.

\- Mais je ne vais pas l'ignorer aussi, se plaignit Harry.

\- Je ne dis pas ça, sourit l'Alpha, Contente-toi juste d'être toi-même.

\- Un Malfoy ne pardonne pas aussi facilement mais au moins ça le calmera, ajouta Severus.

Le jeune homme hocha de la tête, réfléchissant aux conseils que venait de lui donner son parrain.

\- Veux-tu que je retourne avec Lavande ?

\- Non, les enfants vont bientôt rentrer chez eux. Tu devrais rejoindre Ron à la porte Ouest. Il semblerait que des Wargs se soient un peu trop approchés hier soir.

\- D'accord.

Harry salua son parrain et Severus et sortit du bureau. Le couple soupira et s'affaira à ses occupations. Quelques minutes plus tard, Severus abandonna son livre et se tourna vers Sirius qui remplissait des papiers, un air satisfait sur son visage.

\- Ça t'amuse tout ça ?

\- Un peu.

Severus émit un grognement qui attira immédiatement l'attention de Sirius. L'alpha jeta un regard interrogateur à son compagnon que ce dernier évita finement. L'Omicron soupira d'un air fataliste avant de poser le livre dans la bibliothèque.

\- Tu devrais éviter de trop t'en mêler.

\- Tu as vu comment est Draco et tu as vu sa forme lupine.

\- Oui j'ai eu le temps de m'y habituer quand nous étions à Serdaigle.

\- Alors tu devrais me comprendre.

Severus se rapprocha de Sirius et posa ses mains sur les épaules de l'Alpha.

\- Le fait de comprendre ne m'empêche d'être contre cette idée.

Sirius émit un léger grognement de protestation qui s'interrompit au moment où Severus entreprit un massage des épaules.

\- Comptes-tu envoyer une équipe à Serdaigle ?

\- Il y a des chances, dit Sirius d'un air penseur, J'enverrai Dean avec ses meilleurs hommes.

\- Peut-être devrais-tu trouver quelqu'un d'autre…

\- Si c'est pour me parler de Seamus, il pourra très bien tenir une semaine ou deux, soupira Sirius.

Severus serra les épaules de son compagnon, les griffes de ses oncles s'enfonçant un peu à travers la peau de Sirius. Sirius grogna un avertissement que Severus ignora parfaitement pour lui prendre la mâchoire dans la main pour lui faire face. Le regard de Sirius devint légèrement doré, signe que son loup commençait à ressortir face à l'affront, alors que Severus rapprochait déjà son visage de celui de son compagnon.

\- Ecoute-moi bien Sirius Black, siffla le brun, Si jamais Seamus perd une portée de plus tu pourras compter sur moi pour te faire regretter.

Il lâcha la mâchoire de Sirius et le laissa seul dans son bureau. Sirius l'appela mais il n'y fit guère attention. Si l'Alpha devait se préoccuper plus du commerce et de la protection du clan, alors son compagnon se devait de gérer le côté social et santé de leur clan et foi de Severus, il ne laisserait pas ce chien galeux faire souffrir ce dominé une fois de plus.

 ** _O ~ O ~ O ~ O_**

Elle était épuisée. Les odeurs commençaient à se dissiper mais l'une d'entre elles étaient restée presque intacte. L'un d'entre eux allait bientôt entrer en chaleur et la louve ne put espérer que ça ne soit pas son fils. Même s'il l'avait déjà vécu, elle savait très bien à quel point les chaleurs pouvait être douloureuses pour un loup qui n'a pas encore trouvé son partenaire.

La louve noire ne sentait plus ses pattes. Combien de temps avait-elle couru ? Se rapprochait-elle de son but ? Les Wargs avaient-ils perdus sa trace ? Elle l'ignorait. La seule chose qu'elle savait c'était qu'elle avait mis assez de distance entre eux et elle et qu'elle sentait encore une légère trace des enfants.

Grognant de fatigue, la louve décida de prendre une pause. Elle vit un grand chêne un peu plus loin et fut soulagée d'y voir de grosses racines pour la protéger et son pelage noir contribuerait à la cacher en cas d'approche. Quand elle fût bien installée en-dessous d'une grosse racine, la louve laissa rapidement place aux songes mais ce ne fût que pour y voir ses derniers souvenirs.

 _Comment leur village s'était-il retrouvé acculé aussi facilement ? Leur Alpha avait réussi à renforcer leurs défenses après avoir repris le commandant. Alors pourquoi et comment ces Wargs avaient-ils réussi à entrer aussi profondément dans leurs remparts ?_

 _Immaculée de sang et blessée à certains endroits, la femme alla s'abriter à l'arrière d'une des maisons et attendit un instant. La fatigue prenait peu à peu contrôle de son corps, n'ayant pas eu le temps de se reposer depuis le début de l'ataque. Tout à coup on la tira par l'épaule, la faisant sursauter. Le soulagement la prit quand elle vit qu'il s'agissait de son compagnon._

\- _Il faut que tu partes._

\- _Quoi ? Pourquoi ?, s'exclama-t-elle._

 _L'homme la prit par les épaules, sa poigne les serrant assez fort pour qu'elle gémisse de douleur. Il plongea son regard doré dans celui or de la femme._

\- _Regarde ce qu'ils font aux Sigma, Kira ! Ils vous tuent !_

\- _Je me suis jurée de protéger cette ville autant que toi, protesta-t-elle._

\- _Tu ne comprends pas ? Je t'ai dit de partir. Retrouve la trace de Draco. Il doit sûrement être avec lui._

 _Elle comprit au ton de sa voix que ce n'était pas juste son mari qui lui parlait mais également le loup dominant de leur couple. Mais malgré sa compréhension à la logique de son époux, son cœur ne pouvait se résoudre à le laisser derrière. Ils s'étaient jurés de rester ensemble dans les bon et les mauvais moments jusqu'à la chute de leur race. Et même s'ils s'étaient promis cela avant la naissance de leur fils, elle ne pouvait pas accepter une telle décision._

\- _Je ne peux pas te laisser, souffla-t-elle._

 _Il prit ses mains entre les siennes et y colla son front. La louve pouvait voir son regard doré s'assombrir de peine avant qu'il ne les ferme. Comment Gaïa pouvait-elle séparer deux cœurs qu'elle avait lié ?_

\- _Fais-le au moins pour notre fils, souffla l'homme, Il aura besoin de toi et tu le sais._

 _Comment pouvait-elle ignorer ce fait ? Leur fils était devenu un adulte mais en tant que dominé il avait encore beaucoup de chemin à faire. Par Gaïa, est-ce que son fils ne trouvera pas un dominant rapidement en restant aussi têtu._

 _Un cri venant de la rue adjacente les surprit. La louve passa sa tête et vit un Sigma se faire attaquer par un groupe de Warg. Elle grimaça, le cœur encore réticent à tourner le dos au village encore en plein combat._

\- _Où sont-ils partis ?_

\- _Quand j'ai vu Lucius, il m'a dit qu'il les avait envoyés chez Black._

 _Le clan Black. Très bien. Avec un peu de chance ils ne tomberaient pas sur une Acromentula et trouveraient rapidement le chemin jusqu'au clan. La louve hocha de la tête et accepta d'aller rejoindre les montagnes. Elle prit l'homme dans ses bras et imprégna ses narines de l'odeur de son dominant._

\- _Reviens-moi s'il te plaît._

 _Le basané lui embrassa le front et fit un sourire avant de lui tourner le dos pour aller secourir le Sigma. Elle n'attendit pas plus longtemps, son loup gémissant de douleur à ce qui attendait son compagnon, et prit la direction des montagnes._

La louve se redressa brusquement en entendant des cris de loups. Le soleil faisait déjà acte de présence, quelques rayons traversant les arbres de la forêt. Elle avait toujours eu une bonne ouïe mais c'était impossible que les Wargs l'aient rattrapée aussi rapidement. Requinquée, la louve ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps et continua son chemin. Bientôt, elle reverrait son petit.

 ** _À Suivre._**


	5. Chapter 4

**_Dernier Refuge_**

 ** _Chapitre 4_**

Dean s'ennuyait à la garde. Ça devrait être interdit de donner ce genre de poste à des Deltas. Il jeta quelques regards à ses hommes et le résultat ne fût pas concluant. La majorité d'entre eux baillait ou jouait encore avec leurs armes. Non, Sirius avait sûrement fait cela pour les embêter. Tout le monde savait à quel point leur Alpha était joueur et Dean ne put que le comprendre. Il aurait fait pareil, telle était leur vraie nature de Delta.

D'un bâillement remarqué, le loup s'appuya contre un des murets qui entourait leur village et observa la forêt. Le froid commençait à se faire présent dans les montagnes. Dean eut un grand sourire en pensant à ce qui arrivait bientôt : la Grande Chasse. Chaque année, les meilleurs Deltas et Sigmas faisaient le tour des montagnes pendant quelques jours pour chasser un maximum de viande avant que le froid de l'hiver ne s'installe.

Ce qui l'excitait encore plus c'était que la Grande Chasse se ferait avant la Pleine Lune de Gaïa. Il pourrait faire ce qu'il aime le plus : chasser puis pavaner son corps pour exciter Seamus. Oh il avait hâte. Que du bon temps pendant 2 semaines.

\- On s'ennuie ?

Dean leva à peine le regard vers Ron qui s'approchait déjà de lui. Pour un loup, Ron était quelqu'un de très frileux, vêtu d'un jogging et d'un sweat à capuche en laine. Le regard pétillant de malice contrastait avec sa grimace de vieux loup frileux.

\- On n'a pas tous la possibilité de se concentrer sur les nouveaux dominés.

\- Je me demande ce que dirait Seamus s'il entendait ça.

Dean rigola en levant ses mains en signe d'abandon, secouant sa tête sous l'idiotie de son ami. Ce genre de rumeurs tomberait aux oreilles de Seamus et son compagnon en ferait une crise de panique. Il n'avait pas besoin de ça pour le moment. Il avait déjà bien trop galéré pour que l'Oméga accepte leur relation.

\- Alors comment ça se passe avec ton cher Sigma ?

Le basané vit Ron grimacer légèrement avant qu'il ne se gratte la tête. Le Delta éclata de rire avant même qu'il ne commence à lui expliquer la situation.

\- Il s'est mis à m'appeler par mon nom. Il ne cherche plus à me parler malgré nos intérêts communs.

Dean continua de rire. Les explications de Ron lui avait fait se rappeler ce que Neville lui avait raconter. Ce fourbe avait fait croire au Sigma que Ron était avec Lavande Brown.

\- Arrête de rire, s'agaça le Gamma.

\- Désolé mais tu t'es toi-même mis dans cette mélasse.

\- N'importe quoi.

Dean se calma et commença à jouer avec l'un de ses poignards. Ron ne put s'empêcher de grogner devant l'air goguenard de son ami. Gaïa devrait interdire l'existence de ce genre de fourbes sur cette terre.

\- De ce que je sais, sa rencontre avec Brown l'a _un peu ouvert les yeux_.

Le Delta prit un certain plaisir à voir pâlir le visage de Ron. Voir ces changements de couleurs sur le visage du Gamma était l'un de ses jeux favoris. Gaïa soit louée pour lui avoir épargné ce style de peau, ça lui évite certains jeux de la part de certains.

\- Il a rencontré Lavande ?

\- Oui, ils ont amené le petit Scorpius au parc en début de semaine.

\- Mais je ne fréquente plus Lavande, s'expliqua le roux.

\- Non Cow Boy, tu as arrêté tes orgies le jour où tu as rencontré Blaise. Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié nos cours d'anatomie.

\- Bien sûr que non !

\- Bien alors j'espère que tu sauras que les odeurs s'accrochent plus longtemps lors de certains rapports surtout sur les dominés.

\- Combien de temps ?

Dean fit mine de réfléchir alors que Ron commençait déjà à paniquer, une litanie de « _impossible_ » sortant de sa bouche. Ce genre de jeux aurait pu être aussi jouissif que la chasse et Gaïa savait à quel point Dean aimait chasser.

\- Tout dépend du dominé. Si je me rappelle, Hermione avait pris un mois avant que ton odeur disparaisse.

\- Mais c'est Hermione, dit Ron en levant les yeux.

\- Justement. Les deux sont motivées à t'avoir pour dominant, comme une majorité de dominés.

\- Mais ce n'était que pour s'amuser !

\- Il fallait y réfléchir avant de mordre à la chair.

Ron commença à réfléchir à haute voix, lui déballant des plans plus farfelus les uns des autres. Il n'hésita pas à rappeler les règles de séductions quand il l'entendait élaborer un plan sur une séquestration ou encore sur une boisson légèrement aphrodisiaque. Dean rigola de plus belles et s'intéressa de nouveaux à son poste. Il n'allait pas se déconcentrer non plus pour le bonheur de son ami. Sirius le tuerait.

\- Pourquoi tu es venu ici au fait ?

\- Ah. J'ai été envoyé pour te faire passer un message.

\- Il s'agit de quoi ?

\- L'Alpha compte t'envoyer en mission à Serdaigle, dit-il d'une voix beaucoup plus basse.

\- C'est une blague ?, s'énerva Dean sur le même ton, Seamus va nous faire une crise de panique !

\- On le sait Dean, dit Ron en levant les mains en signe de paix, Il ne désire pas de combat de votre part. Vous devez vérifier la présence de survivants et des indices sur cette attaque. Si des ennemis sont encore présents, vous revenez au village. Vous ne devez pas y rester longtemps.

\- Ça n'arrangera pas les choses Ron et tu le sais.

\- Je sais mais tu es notre meilleur Delta après Remus et comme tu le sais, il ne compte pas revenir avant un bon moment.

\- Pourquoi ne pas envoyer l'équipe des jumeaux ?, grogna Dean, Ils sont tout aussi forts.

Et il ne mentait pas. Ce duo Weasley créait des outils en tous genres, leur permettant de se sortir de pas mal de situation ou de s'imposer facilement.

\- Les jumeaux sont malades, grimaça Ron, Ma mère les a mis en quarantaine dans leur chambre. Toi et ton équipe avez jusqu'à demain soir.

Dean tapa son poing sur l'un des poteaux qui entouraient le village. Non, Sirius ne pouvait pas lui faire ça, pas maintenant. Ron lui tapa l'épaule en signe de soutien et lui souhaita bon courage.

\- Au fait Dean. J'espère pour toi que tu ne comptes pas laisser rôder ce loup autour du village une semaine de plus, dit-il sur un ton plus taquin, On a tous galérer à l'attraper.

Ron partit sans un mot de plus. Dean claqua sa langue sous la colère. Sa soirée venait de tourner à la catastrophe rien qu'avec cette nouvelle mission. Il fit un sifflement vers quelques Deltas et leur fit un signe vers les bois. Quelques-uns se changèrent et foncèrent dans les bois, revenant bredouilles. Dean fit beaucoup plus attention, la rage encore présente dans ses veines. Il fallait qu'il s'arrange pour rester Godric's Hollow pour les prochaines semaines. Trois heures plus tard, au changement de gardes, il n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour rejoindre la maison de Sirius. Il fût soulagé, d'y voir la lumière à la porte, ne souhaitant pas réveiller leur Omicron Alpha. Ce dernier était bien connu pour être un loup grognon au réveil. Quand il toqua, Severus lui ouvrit, même pas surpris de le voir à sa porte à cette heure.

\- Je savais que tu viendrais, dit-il en voyant le regard étonné du Delta.

\- Excusez-moi, Severus, dit-il en saluant l'Alpha Omicron, Il faut que je vois l'Alpha, c'est important.

\- Entrez.

Severus se poussa un peu et laissa entrer le Delta. Il lui demanda de le suivre dans le salon, où se trouvait actuellement Sirius avec sa fille près du feu. Le père et sa fille faisaient des messes basses, n'ayant pas fait attention à leur arrivée. Quand Sirius le vit, il demanda à Severus de mettre Nymphadora au lit. La petite courut faire un câlin à Dean et lui souhaita bonne nuit. Le Delta lui sourit et lui fit la bise.

\- Que se passe-t-il Dean ?

\- J'aimerai que vous me remplaciez pour la mission à Serdaigle. Vous savez les conditions de Seamus. Serdaigle est à une semaine de course, voire plus de deux semaines si on marche.

Sirius se massa la nuque. Il avait l'impression d'entendre à nouveau cette discussion. Severus lui avait sorti les mêmes arguments. Son compagnon était même allé voir les jumeaux avant que Molly lui explique l'état de ces derniers.

\- Tu connais les Delta, soupira Sirius, Tu sais que si je fais un écart pour l'un les autres voudront de même pour eux.

\- Tout le monde sait pour Seamus, grogna Dean, Je suis sûr que …

\- Dean, le coupa l'Alpha, Ton équipe est la plus rapide.

\- Mais on est aussi la plus jeune équipe, contra Dean.

\- Tant que Remus ne revient pas son équipe reste à la garde et à la chasse. Les jumeaux sont malades et leurs équipes sont trop casse-cou pour aller à Serdaigle. Ils seraient capables d'affronter les Wargs sans réfléchir.

Dean se frotta la main contre le visage dans un geste rageur. Il n'y avait pas idée d'avoir une poisse pareille.

\- Et il y a aussi une autre raison dans mon choix.

Sirius détacha son regard des flammes.

\- Tu es le seul, à part Severus et Harry, à avoir été dans l'Ordre du Phoenix.

Dean se tendit immédiatement. Sirius le sonda de son regard gris, le visage impénétrable.

\- Je sais ce qu'ils enseignent aux loups garous qui y vont, répondit Sirius, Détections, protections, guérisons… Je veux juste que tu y trouves quelques indices et peut-être des survivants si les ennemis ont quitté Serdaigle. Draco m'a dit que des sorciers étaient présents pendant l'attaque.

\- Je croyais que les sorciers ne se mêlaient plus des créatures magiques, dit-il perplexe, C'est pour ça que l'ordre a fermé.

\- Oui, dit Sirius en se levant, À quoi bon faire des guerriers contre la magie si nous n'avons plus de guerre. Mais apparemment, les humains ne savent pas respecter un traité.

Dean réfléchit longuement à ce que venait de lui expliquer Sirius. Ça changeait la donne. Il ne pouvait pas dire non à Sirius. Si la guerre recommençait vraiment, les loups garous devraient agir vite. Le cœur du Delta se serra aux souvenirs qui lui revenaient. Il ne pouvait pas faire Seamus replonger dans ses souvenirs.

\- D'accord.

L'Alpha lui fit un sourire reconnaissant et lui serra l'épaule en signe de soutien. Dean le salua et s'apprêta à partir quand une question lui vint à l'esprit.

\- Sirius ?

L'Alpha se tourna vers lui.

\- Harry est au courant ?

Sirius ne lui répondit pas mais son regard suffit à Dean pour savoir. Le jeune homme salua le plus vieux et rentra chez lui. Que Gaïa le protège pour cette mission suicide, il n'était pas prêt à mourir.

 ** _O ~ O ~ O ~ O_**

Une semaine. Il avait tenu une semaine sans s'adresser au blond. Il s'était contenter des salutations de bases ou de les informer sur des emplacements d'objets qu'ils cherchaient. Les dominés n'avaient pas cherché à lui parler plus que ça, l'ignorant aussi parfaitement que pouvait faire Severus. Théodore continuait de le fuir comme un daim pris en chasse, Blaise se contentait de lui envoyer quelques piques avec un sourire moqueur et Draco se contentait juste de l'ignorer.

Il avait tenté d'avoir Scorpius de son côté. Après tout, les enfants l'adoraient. Mais bizarrement, Harry ne semblait pas être dans les faveurs du petit. Il lui avait pourtant semblé que l'enfant avait aimé s'amuser avec lui. Dès que son frère était dans les parages, Scorpius l'ignorait et accourait aux jambes de son frères. Un vrai petit à sa _maman_.

Harry descendit dans le salon et n'y vit aucun des dominés. Quand il entendit du bruit à la cuisine, il fût étonné d'y voir Draco et Scorpius. L'aîné était en train de nettoyer les ustensiles de cuisine tout en surveillant le petit qui mangeait son repas.

\- Bonjour.

Draco sursauta avant de se retourner pour le toiser, le faisant grimacer. Sirius avait peut-être tort quand il disait de rester naturel.

\- Bonjour.

Le brun se gratta la joue. Au moins c'était mieux que rien du tout, surtout venant du blond.

\- Bonjour Harry !, s'exclama Scorpius.

Le Bêta se rapprocha du petit, un léger sourire aux lèvres, sous l'œil aiguisé du Sigma et renifla le plat devant l'enfant. Son attention fût immédiatement tournée vers le plat qui lui semblait succulent. Il y décela du gingembre et du clou de girofle mais quelque chose en plus lui donnait l'eau à la bouche.

\- Ça sent bon, renifla-t-il, C'est quoi ?

\- À quoi bon le savoir puisque vous ne mangez pas avec nous.

Harry aurait vraiment dû éviter de manger avec ses amis. Ron ne l'avait pas non plus encouragé, lui sortant qu'il n'aurait pas tardé à répliqué une mauvaise parole au blond. Il se fit la promesse de ne plus rater un repas avec les dominés si les repas étaient tous aussi appétissants.

\- Je veux bien en manger, si ça ne te dérange pas.

Le blond l'observa un instant. Son regard gris analysait Harry de haut en bas, réfléchissant à la bonne marche à suivre. Il arrêta son nettoyage et servit un peu à Harry. Ce dernier l'en remercia et commença à manger avec Scorpius.

\- Tu ne manges pas ?

\- J'ai déjà mangé.

Harry observa l'évier et n'y vit aucune assiette. Il en fit la remarque au blond mais ce dernier lui répliqua qu'il devait finir la vaisselle, pour ne pas salir plus sa cuisine. Le brun grogna mentalement à la pique que le blond lui faisait. Il ne lui facilitait pas la tâche.

\- Viens manger avec nous, je ferai la vaisselle, proposa Harry.

Le blond soupira mais s'arrêta tout de même de faire la vaisselle. Il se servit à manger et vint s'asseoir en face de Scorpius. De son point de vue, Harry pouvait parfaitement voir le sigle du Sigma sur le cou. Il secoua sa tête sous les images qui lui vinrent et se concentra sur son plat. Il ne lui manquerait plus que ça qu'il commence à s'imaginer mordre le cou du Sigma.

\- C'est quoi comme plat ?

\- Du curry.

S'il continuait à lui donner de simples réponses sans même le regarder, Harry ne saurait pas quoi faire. Il fallait qu'il règle ce conflit entre le Sigma et lui. Il savait que Sirius lui avait dit d'attendre, mais une semaine était déjà bien assez. Il devait réparer son erreur.

\- Ecoute, soupira Harry, Peut-être sommes-nous partis sur de mauvaises bases.

\- « Peut-être » est un faible mot, claqua Draco.

Le blond prit sa serviette et essuya la bouche de son petit frère qui tentait de terminer son plat.

\- Je souhaite que notre cohabitation se passe dans les meilleures conditions.

\- Ecoute. Nous aurions pu bien nous entendre si tu n'avais pas agi comme un gougeât depuis notre rencontre dans la forêt.

\- Mieux vaut tard que jamais.

Draco retint sa respiration et Harry se tendit en attendant la prochaine parole. Le visage du blond prit une teinte rouge. Sûrement pensait-il à la parole acerbe. Il eut son salut grâce à Scorpius qui attira l'attention de son frère.

\- Tu lui en veux ?, demanda l'enfant, Maman a toujours dit qu'il faut savoir pardonner.

Harry vit le regard de Draco s'assombrir le temps de quelques secondes avant qu'il ne ferme ses yeux pour les fixer à nouveau sur Harry. Le blond resta un moment à réfléchir, le regard acéré envers le brun, avant qu'il ne donne sa décision.

\- Très bien. Je veux bien faire un effort.

Harry lui sourit pour la première fois d'un de ses sourires francs, son loup grognant de satisfaction, et lui tendit la main. Le regard du blond s'élargit à son action et le brun se demanda un instant si ce n'était pas trop lui demander.

\- Harry Potter.

Draco serra sa main et Harry ne put que la trouver douce. Etait-ce possible d'avoir les mains aussi douces ?

\- Draco Malfoy.

Le blond reprit sa main bien assez vite au contact du Bêta. Son loup grognait dans sa tête, quémandant encore plus de contact. Draco reprit son repas comme si de rien n'était mais ce fût plus difficile qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

\- Je peux aller jouer Draco ?

\- Vas te brosser les dents avant.

L'enfant alla poser son assiette dans l'évier et courut se laver les dents. Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire en le voyant aussi énergique. Il s'interrompit brusquement quand il vit le blond le regarder, un brin étonné.

\- C'est un bon garçon.

\- N'y crois pas trop, dit Draco avec un sourire en coin, Il reste avant tout un Malfoy et il sait amadouer les gens.

\- Tu étais comme ça aussi ?

\- Non, dit-il en perdant un peu de son sourire, J'étais l'enfant modèle qui suivait son père en pensant un jour prendre la relève.

\- Tu es déçu de ne pas être un Bêta ?

\- Vu mon physique j'aurais plutôt misé sur Delta. J'avoue avoir été déçu. Je dois être le premier Malfoy dominé de toute ma lignée.

\- Ce n'est pas si mauvais.

Draco haussa des épaules, n'ayant aucune réponse à ça.

\- Ma mère ne cessait de me répéter que Gaïa avait de bonnes raisons pour m'avoir mis parmi les dominés.

Une voix dans sa tête lui cria en effet qu'elle avait de bonnes raisons. Harry la poussa de côté, ne voulant pas en entendre plus. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de penser à ce genre de choses, en particulier quand le dominé concerné faisait une triste tête en parlant de sa mère.

\- Harry !

Harry tenta de ne pas maudire la personne qui venait les déranger. Quelques secondes plus tard, Dean fit son apparition dans la cuisine.

\- Harry, Draco.

\- Dean, salua Harry entre ses dents.

\- Vous avez tous cette habitude d'entrer comme bon vous semble ?, demanda le blond.

Dean fut pris au dépourvu, ne s'attendant pas à une telle attaque. Il chercha le regard de son ami mais ce dernier le regardait comme un criminel, prêt à l'égorger.

\- Oui, Harry n'a jamais trouvé de problème à ça, répondit-il avec précaution.

\- D'accord, mais maintenant il y a deux Sigmas dans cette maison et un Oméga. Il serait fâcheux pour vous de tomber sur l'un d'eux dans un accoutrement embarrassant.

Dean et Harry écarquillèrent des yeux. Dean fut plus gêné qu'autre chose alors qu'Harry visualisait déjà le blond, torse nu dans sa maison. Rien de tel pour motiver son loup à courtiser le loup blanc.

\- Dean est déjà accouplé, dit-il avec gêne.

\- Oui, affirma Dean, D'ailleurs j'aimerais que tu me rendes un service Harry.

Harry fronça des sourcils. Dean ne leur demandait que très rarement des services. C'était plutôt le contraire. Le brun hocha de la tête pour que son ami continue, ce qu'il fit avec un peu plus de réticence.

\- Sirius m'envoie en mission pour quelques jours.

\- Il est au courant pour Seamus ?, demanda ironiquement Harry.

\- N'abordons pas ce sujet, grogna Dean blasé, Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne veux pas laisser Seamus seul et je voulais savoir si tu pouvais l'héberger ?

\- Neville ne peut pas le faire ?

\- Il pourrait mais j'avais espéré sur la compagnie de Draco et ses amis pour déstresser Seamus. Neville ne sera pas toujours chez lui et … comme tu sais Seamus n'est pas très à l'aise avec les dominants.

Harry soupira. Sa maison devenait un hébergement à dominés.

\- Et pourquoi pas chez l'un de ses amis ?

\- Tu crois que je n'ai pas vérifié avant ?, s'agaça Dean, Ce sont tous de jeunes couples et n'ont pas beaucoup de place chez eux. Laisse tomber, ça se voit que tu ne veux pas.

\- Attends Dean, c'est juste que je n'ai plus trop de place non plus, expliqua-t-il.

Le Bêta se dit un instant qu'il lui restait une chambre, mais il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à l'ouvrir. Jamais.

\- Je veux bien lui laisser ma chambre, dit subitement Draco.

Le visage de Dean s'illumina de reconnaissance.

\- Et tu dormiras où ?, demanda Harry.

\- Scorpius a du mal à dormir seul depuis notre arrivée, expliqua-t-il, Il vient souvent dans mon lit.

Harry soupira avant de donner son accord au Delta. Ils décidèrent que Seamus prendrait plutôt la chambre de Scorpius, ce que Draco accepta volontiers.

\- Mais s'il y a un moindre problème je l'emmène chez Severus.

\- Merci beaucoup Harry ! Merci à toi aussi Draco.

Harry le vit hausser des épaules avec une certaine nonchalance et ne put s'empêcher de lui trouver un charme.

\- Quand vient-il ?

\- Je te l'amène ce soir. Selon Sirius, plus vite je partirai et plus vite je reviendrai.

Le Bêta hocha sa tête dans un accord silencieux. Le voilà entouré de deux Sigmas, de deux Omégas et d'un louveteau pour les jours à venir.

 ** _O ~ O ~ O ~ O_**

Blaise était perturbé. Aujourd'hui c'était son tour de cuisiner et il ne savait pas quoi cuisiner. Les marchands vendaient le reste de leurs récoltes avant l'hiver, le boucher avait encore des viandes qui dataient de la dernière chasse des Deltas, mais aucun plat ne lui venait en tête.

\- Un problème ?

Blaise se tourna vers la voix et ne fût guère étonné d'y voir Ronald Weasley à ses côtés.

\- Weasley, dit-il en guise de salut.

\- Comment vas-tu ?

\- Comme pourrait aller un loup qui a des choses à faire.

\- C'est toi qui fait les courses ?

\- Aujourd'hui c'est mon tour. Draco m'a donné de la monnaie pour en faire.

La voix de Blaise devint de plus en plus irritée, prenant de court le roux qui ne savait pas quoi dire. Ne sachant pas quoi dire de plus, il aborda un autre sujet.

\- Dean m'a dit que tu avais rencontré Lavande.

\- Ah. Lavande. _Charmante_ louve, dit-il ironique.

\- N'écoute pas ce qu'elle dit, expliqua le Gamma avec un léger rire, Elle a tendance à mettre les choses de son côté.

Blaise plissa son regard au sourire du roux. Essayait-il de le faire rire ? C'était une très mauvaise blague. Le Gamma avait réussi en une parole à énerver Blaise. Il redéposa les légumes qu'il avait déjà pris et détourna son chemin. Il ferait les courses plus tard. Le Gamma perdit rapidement son sourire et arrêta le Sigma.

\- Ai-je fais quelque chose qui mérite cette attitude ? Si c'est par rapport à Lavande, je t'assure que je ne sors pas avec elle.

Blaise toisa Ron de haut en bas, encore plus dégoûté que le jour où il avait rencontré cette Lavande. Il se détourna du Gamma et continua son chemin. Le loup le suivit et lui reposa la question. Blaise tenta à maintes reprises de l'ignorer. Malgré cela, Ron persista et commença à perdre son calme, sa voix devenant plus grondante. Blaise grimaça en sentant gémir cette fichue partie de lui qu'était son loup, l'implorant de s'arrêter pour que le Gamma ne s'énerve pas mais il en avait cure.

Il dût pourtant bien s'arrêter en voyant les regards intrigués et suspicieux de la foule que Weasley avait attirés avec sa voix. Il n'avait nul besoin de se faire passer pour la personne en tort dans ce village. Il fit face à Weasley et attendit que ce dernier se rapproche avant de grogner à sa figure.

\- Dis-moi Weasley, tu penses que je suis comme ces Omégas qui sont prêts à s'humilier pour faire plaisir à un Dominant ?

Quelques hoquets de surprises se firent entendre parmi les personnes les plus proches d'eux. Blaise les reconnut rapidement comme des Omégas, aucun tatouage visible. Blaise n'aimait pas les généralités, mais ce qu'il avait vu cette dernière semaine l'avait trop dégoûté pour qu'il laisse ça passer. Ron adressa un sourire désolé aux personnes et tira Blaise dans une rue plus tranquille. Il lui fit face, son visage figé en une interrogation non feinte.

\- Non, bien sûr que je ne t'imagine pas comme ça.

\- Bien, ça te fera déjà un point d'intelligence.

\- Ça ne veut pas dire que tu peux m'insulter pour autant, s'énerva Ron.

\- Ça nous fait un nouveau point en commun, claqua Blaise.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais insulté.

\- Draguer quelqu'un alors que la moitié des jeunes dominés du village porte son odeur, c'est la pire insulte que puisse avoir un Sigma.

Ron eut l'impression de recevoir un seau d'eau froide. Avait-il copulé avec autant de dominés ? Non, Harry lui aurait dit sinon. Ou encore Neville ou Dean. Il pouvait entendre son loup grogner qu'Harry lui avait souvent reproché cela. Mais Ron avait mis ça sur le compte de l'envie. Harry n'avait jamais fait quoi que ce soit avec un dominé, n'ayant aucun intérêt pour l'un d'entre eux. Ron s'était dit juste que le Bêta voulait juste qu'il commence après lui. À présent il le regrettait amèrement.

\- Donc oui, reprit Blaise, je n'ai pas eu besoin d'entendre cette fille me dire des choses sur toi vu que tous ces dominés avaient leurs culs marqués par toi.

\- Ecoute Blaise, ces dominés n'étaient que des aventures d'un soir ou deux.

\- Ça ne m'intéresse pas de voir un loup qui se défoule à côté, grogna Blaise, Je serais mort de honte en voyant un dominé me parler pour me dire à quel point le loup que je fréquente est bon au lit.

\- Non Blaise, ce n'est pas comme ça, expliqua-t-il, C'était juste des fêtes où on se lâchait tous. Mais j'ai arrêté après t'avoir rencontré. Je t'assure que tu m'intéresse beaucoup.

\- Pas de la manière dont je pense.

Blaise tenta de passer le Gamma et de l'ignorer pour le reste de sa journée, mais ce n'était pas dans les intentions du loup. Ce dernier lui attrapa le bras et le tira pour lui faire face.

\- Lâche-moi Weasley, grogna Blaise.

\- Je peux t'assurer que tu m'intéresses beaucoup plus que tous ces dominés.

Le basané haussa un de ses sourcils, l'air peu convaincu. Si pour lui sa meilleure façon de convaincre c'était de l'obligé à l'écouter, Blaise doutait fortement de ces paroles. Une idée lui vint tout à coup, le surprenant lui-même. Que Gaïa maudisse Draco pour avoir fait de lui un fourbe.

D'un mouvement, il se rapprocha du roux. Il fit glisser sa main sur son épaule jusqu'à sa nuque pour qu'il penche sa tête vers lui. Blaise pouvait sentir l'odeur de cannelle emplir ses narines. Gaïa, que cette odeur pouvait l'exciter.

\- Si tu veux vraiment que ça fonctionne faudra faire plus que des paroles et du sexe Weasley.

Ron écarquilla des yeux, le souffle court. Blaise lui fit un léger sourire en coin avant de s'arrêter dans son geste. Une odeur lui chatouillait les narines.

Encore perdu dans ses pensées, il ne fit pas attention au Gamma qui venait de les rejoindre pour prévenir Ron d'une urgence. Le roux émit un léger grognement puis se retourna vers Blaise.

\- Désolé, il faut que j'y aille, grogna Ron, Mais je vais me rattraper.

Blaise hocha sa tête mais son esprit n'était plus là. Cette odeur lui était étrangement familière. Quand il fût seul, Blaise se mit en tête de suivre cette odeur. Il ne sût combien de temps il tourna dans le quartier avant de perdre l'odeur. Son loup gémissait d'impatience mais sa raison lui disait que c'était impossible, que sa mère ne pouvait pas être ici.

\- Un loup a réussi à entrer dans la ville.

\- Ça ne peut être un Warg, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non, sûrement un loup qui ne s'est pas annoncé en venant ici.

\- Nos Gammas vont rapidement régler ce problème.

Blaise se retourna brusquement vers les louves. Ces dernières ne faisaient même pas attention à lui, se contentant de lâcher les dernières informations qu'elles avaient entendues. Il fût tenté de chercher ce loup, juste pour être sûr, mais il pouvait déjà imaginer les problèmes que ça lui amènerait. Les dominants pouvaient s'évérer intraitables quand cela concernait leurs postes.

Fermement résolu, il se remit à faire ses courses. Il tenta bien d'oublier l'odeur mais ce fût peine perdue. L'odeur apparaissait puis disparaissait. Il constata après quelques courses que les Gammas semblaient aussi suivre cette odeur, ne rassurant pas son loup. Il rentra chez-lui bien avec des difficultés, son loup lui hurlant qu'il devait suivre les Gammas.

\- Ah tu es enfin rentré.

Le basané leva son regard en direction de Draco qui venait d'entrer dans la cuisine. El blond l'aida

\- Tout va bien Blaise ?

\- J'ai senti une odeur aujourd'hui, souffla Blaise, La même que celle de ma mère.

Draco lui adressa un sourire compatissant avant de reprendre sa conversation alors qu'il mettait les courses à leurs places. Blaise comprenait très bien le message de son ami. C'était le même message qu'il n'avait cessé de se dire ces trois dernières heures.

Mais il ne pouvait pas accepter cette possibilité. Il l'avait déjà fait pourtant pendant leur fuite, de se résoudre à ne plus revoir ses parents, de ne plus pouvoir partager son futur avec eux. Non. Il ne pouvait pas accepter ça sans être sûr. Blaise se leva brusquement de la chaise, faisant sursauter son ami, et retira ses vêtements.

\- Blaise !

Le Sigma se tourna vers Draco alors que son ami le regardait avec une inquiétude mêlée à de l'exaspération. Il comprenait très bien l'inquiétude du blond, mais Blaise était aussi connu pour son entêtement. Draco ne voulait pas le voir souffrir mais Blaise prenait le risque.

\- Désolé Dray mais il faut que je vérifie quelque chose.

Blaise se transforma et quitta la cuisine sans attendre sous les plaintes du blond. Il suivit l'odeur du mieux qu'il pouvait, évitant de justesse les personnes qu'il rencontrait. Ça ne pouvait pas être sa mère, ça ne devait pas être elle. Si les Gamma la trouvait, ils la tueraient, telle était leur devoir en cas d'intrusion.

\- Il y a un loup intru près de la fontaine, dit un homme à un marchands.

Blaise prit immédiatement la direction de la fontaine.

\- Les Gammas l'ont encerclé, dit une louve soulagée.

Blaise grogna et arriva rapidement près de la fontaine. Elle était bien là, entourée de quelques Gammas dont Neville et Ron que Blaise reconnut facilement à leur masse imposante. Sa mère avait son dos à la fontaine, grognant envers les Gammas qui n'en menait pas large non plus. Son dos courbé et ses babines bien retroussées montraient bien qu'elle n'avait plus rien à perdre, affolant Blaise. Il fit alors la seule chose qui lui était plus juste : il fonça vers elle. Des Gammas tentèrent de l'empêcher d'approcher mais c'était mal connaître Blaise qui réussit tout de même à se mettre près de sa mère. La louve se colla immédiatement à lui, reconnaissant son petit et le sentant avec un soulagement explicit. Un grognement fort se fit entendre, braquant la louve. Blaise poussa sa mère et se plaça bien entre Ron et sa mère.

\- _Ecarte-toi Blaise_ , grogna Ron.

\- _Je ne vous laisserai pas toucher ma mère._

Blaise grogna en signe d'avertissement puis se gonfla le dos et aplatit ses oreilles en arrières en signe de menace. Les oreilles de Ron et de Neville se redressèrent sous l'étonnement. Quelques Gammas tentèrent d'approcher mais Ron les arrêta d'un claquement de dents. Les deux dominants se redressèrent légèrement mais les autres n'en firent pas de même. Tout ce qu'ils voyaient c'était qu'un intrus était sur leur territoire.

\- _Il faut qu'elle vienne avec nous_ , grogna Neville.

\- _J'ai dit que vous ne l'approcherez pas._

Les paroles de Blaise ne plurent pas aux autres dominants qui grognèrent plus férocement envers lui.

\- _Ça suffit !_

Tous les loups se tournèrent en direction de la voix et virent tous un grand loup gris clair au pelage court s'approcher d'eux. Blaise reconnut immédiatement Sirius, une odeur sucré décuplée par son aura d'Alpha. Les loups se couchèrent immédiatement au sol, les uns après les autres mais aucun ne lâcha le duo du regard, quelques grognements encore audibles. Blaise se rapprocha du corps de sa mère du mieux qu'il put tout en faisant face aux loups de Ron.

Sirius se rapprocha doucement du duo et prit le temps de voir ce qu'il se passait. Il reconnut immédiatement Kira Zabini, la mère de Blaise. La louve le fixait, grondant sourdement envers lui.

\- _Calme-toi Kira_ , grogna doucement Sirius, _C'est moi._

La louve ne se laissa pas approcher, se collant encore plus à Blaise. Sirius grogna un peu envers la louve qui ne voulait toujours pas se calmer. Il se tourna vers la foule et un loup noir vint à leur rencontre. Il devait faire la taille du loup blanc de Draco, son pelage noir aussi brillant que celui de sa mère. C'était la première fois que le Sigma faisait face à un loup avec un pelage aussi touffu. Draco était un peu touffu, Scorpius était touffu mais pas autant que ce loup noir. Blaise sentit cette odeur d'amande envahir ses narines. L'odeur ne s'imposait pas à celle de l'Alpha, au contraire. Elle était remarquée mais pas oppressante. Ce fût à ce moment qu'il reconnut Severus, l'Omicron Alpha.

\- _Je me disais bien que je connaissais cette odeur_ , dit le loup noir.

\- _Elle est en état de choc, elle ne me laisse pas l'approcher_ , expliqua Sirius, _Je te laisse faire._

L'Alpha s'éloigna un peu et laissa Severus s'approcher de Kira, cette dernière se gonfla un peu en grognant encore plus. Il s'approcha encore d'elle, grognant un avertissement envers la louve de se calmer, puis se coucha devant elle. La louve se dégonfla un peu plus, les oreilles dressées.

\- _Kira, c'est Severus._

La louve commença à renifler et comme un signal, elle finit par agiter sa queue. Elle l'avait reconnue. Severus se releva et s'approcha d'elle. Le loup se frotta contre son corps et lui lécha les oreilles pour finir par lui mordiller un peu le cou. Quand il se dégagea un peu, Sirius s'approcha à son tour et lui mordilla un peu le cou.

Les dominants enfin calmés, s'éloignèrent de la louve et retournèrent à leurs postes. Le loup brun qu'était Ron resta un peu plus longtemps, observant Blaise se coller à sa mère, sa queue s'agitant sous la joie alors qu'il plongeait son museau dans son pelage. Ce loup qui avait été assez fou pour tenir tête à toute son équipe s'agitait comme un louveteau avec sa mère. Ron secoua sa tête. Blaise Zabini le rendrait fou. Sirius se dégagea du trio et se mis devant la louve.

\- _Il faut qu'on te soigne._

Cependant, la louve ne répondit pas. Elle avait sa tête posée contre le poitrail de Severus, le regard clos. Blaise s'inquiéta rapidement de l'état de sa mère. Tout en la poussant un peu du museau pour la réveiller, le Sigma gémissait de douleur. Il ne pouvait pas déjà la perdre alors qu'il venait de la retrouvée. Severus tenta difficilement de calmer le jeune loup, mais ce dernier continuait de gémir.

\- _Elle est épuisée, ne t'inquiète pas. Sirius va la porter jusqu'à notre médecin._

Ce que l'Alpha fit sans attendre. Il se transforma et demanda à Ron et Neville de l'aider. Ces derniers se transformèrent rapidement et vinrent immédiatement auprès de l'Alpha. Avec délicatesse, ils prirent la charge dans leurs bras et l'emmenèrent dans un grand bâtiment en pierre à côté de la maison de Sirius, les deux dominés derrières eux.

 ** _O ~ O ~ O ~ O_**

De toute la semaine, ça devait être sa soirée la plus tranquille depuis l'arrivée des loups de Serdaigle. Harry descendit calmement dans son salon, un livre dans sa main. Draco préparait la chambre pour Seamus avec son frère, s'étant proposé de le faire, et les deux autres devaient sûrement être dans leurs chambres.

Mais contrairement à quoi s'attendait Harry, Théodore se trouvait dans le salon. L'Oméga était assis dans un des fauteuils le plus proche du feu, tout emmitouflé dans un énorme plaid qu'il avait trouvé dans un des placards. On y voyait que le haut de sa tête jusqu'à son nez.

\- Bonsoir Théodore.

L'Oméga sortit de ses pensées et se redressa brusquement dans son siège, prêt à s'en aller, mais Harry le stoppa d'un singe de paix avec ses mains.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais juste me poser sur le canapé. Pas besoin d'avoir peur.

Harry lui pointa le canapé concerné, un grand canapé marron faisant face à la cheminée, et s'approcha calmement du dit canapé. Quand il s'allongea enfin, il vit Théodore reprendre sa position initiale, et à son tour il commença sa lecutre.

Rien ne pouvait être plus parfait. Quelques paroles de Scorpius ou Draco à l'étage se faisaient entendre à certains moments, le bois du feu crépitait et diffusait une douce chaleur dans la pièce.

Un bon moment de détente avant leur repas du soir. Harry ne pût espérer manger de nouveau un plat fait par le blond. Blaise faisait de bons repas, mais là où le basané mettait trop d'épices au goût du brun, Draco semblait y mettre la dose adéquate.

Quelques pas dans les escaliers se firent entendre, puis Draco apparut en compagnie de son frère qui courut immédiatement près de Harry, au grand dam de Draco.

\- Tu n'aurais pas vu Blaise, Théo ?

Le brun releva sa tête du feu, le regard encore absent. Il secoua sa tête puis retourna à sa contemplation.

\- Un problème ?, demanda Harry.

\- Il était bizarre cet après-midi. Il a fait que se transformer et il est parti.

\- Il n'a pas fait juste que partir comme ça.

\- Il m'a dit avoir senti une odeur semblable à celle de sa mère, dit-il, Mais il sait très bien que ce n'est pas possible.

\- Peut-être qu'elle a survécu à l'attaque de votre village.

\- Sa mère était au premier front leur de l'attaque, expliqua Draco, C'était l'une des meilleurs.

Harry hocha de la tête puis réfléchit un instant avant d'hausser les épaules.

\- Il est sûrement allé voir Ron.

Draco haussa un sourcil à la mention du Gamma, n'osant pas croire ce que venait de supposer Harry. Le faisait-il exprès ?

\- Ça m'étonnerait après cette Lavande Brown.

Le Bêta se retourna vers Théodore qui venait de parler, le regard encore fixé sur le feu.

\- Il y a un problème avec Lavande ?

\- Dis-moi Potter …

\- Harry, grogna ce dernier.

\- _Harry_ , corrigea Draco, Tu n'étais pas là quand nous l'avions rencontré, ou tu étais ailleurs ?

\- Je m'occupais des louveteaux.

Draco devait admettre qu'il n'avait pas tort. La louve l'avait bien laissé seul avec les enfants avant de venir les voir, ce qu'ils se seraient bien passé s'ils avaient su les conséquences de cette rencontre.

\- Blaise n'apprécie pas trop le côté _volage_ de ton ami.

Harry eut un léger tic nerveux au niveau de la bouche puis continua sa lecture. Bien. Il n'était pas ignorant des habitudes de son ami. Draco n'était aucunement intéressé de voir son ami souffrir. Weasley avait perdu sa chance et le blond savait à quel point c'était difficile de plaire à Blaise.

\- Si c'est une coutume ici, préviens ton ami que Blaise n'est pas intéressé.

\- Ce n'est pas une coutume, soupira Harry, Ron cherche à s'amuser. Il couche avec n'importe quel dominé qui s'intéresse à lui.

Le Bêta se tourna vers Draco, le regard froncé.

\- S'il ne revient pas, j'irai le chercher.

Draco hocha sa tête en guise de remerciement et alla près de Théodore qui avait repris sa position initiale.

\- Tout va bien Théo ?

\- Oui, juste quelques difficultés à dormir.

Draco posa sa main pour réconforter son ami mais ce dernier lui fit juste un léger sourire peu convaincant. On toqua à la porte et Draco se précipita pour venir l'ouvrir, espérant y voir Blaise. Il fût étonné d'y voir Dean, portant un jeune homme endormi dans ses bras et deux sacs à ses épaules. La première chose que Draco vit, ce fût le ventre du jeune homme. Combien de petits avait-il dedans ? Le jeune homme semblait assez frêle, voir plus que Théodore et ça c'était un exploit pour Draco. Il avait un visage rond, les joues bien rebondies avec quelques taches de rousseur, un nez rond sur le bout et des lèvres légèrement gonflées. Les reflets roux de ses cheveux mirent un doute à Draco. Ce garçon faisait sûrement partie de la famille de Weasley. Quelques secondes plus tard, Harry fit son apparition à l'entrée, Scorpius sur ses talons.

\- Tu l'as assommé ?, s'étonna Harry.

\- Non, grogna Dean, Je ne suis pas fou non plus.

Dean demanda la direction de la chambre et suivit Draco qui se porta volontaire pour lui indiquer, Scorpius sur ses pas. Avec une attention et une facilité non feinte, le Delta lâcha le plus petit des sacs à l'entrée puis transporta son compagnon à l'étage. Harry retourna dans le salon, Théodore leva rapidement son regard pour lui demander qui c'était, et ils attendirent patiemment que le trio revienne. Ces derniers revinrent rapidement, les questions de Scorpius à l'attention de Dean occupant le silence inconfortable qui venait de s'installer dans la maison.

\- Alors ?

\- Il s'est endormi d'épuisement Harry, soupira Dean, Il n'a pas bien pris l'idée que je parte.

Dean pencha légèrement sa tête devant Draco et Théodore en signe de remerciement, le regard implorant.

\- S'il vous plaît veillez bien sur lui.

\- Et s'il ne nous apprécie pas ?, demanda Théodore.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Seamus est aussi doux qu'un agneau.

Le sourire doux qu'afficha le Delta convainquit le duo. Rare étaient les jeunes dominants qu'ils avaient vu parler de leur moitié avec autant d'amour. Tout cet amour serra le cœur de Draco qui envia tout à coup l'Oméga qui dormait dans la chambre de son frère. Le Delta avisa l'heure et se pressa d'aller prendre le sac qu'il avait laissé à l'entrée. Le trio l'accompagna à l'entrée et chacun se saluèrent.

\- Merci encore.

\- De rien Dean, c'est normal.

Dean hocha de la tête et ouvrit la porte. Ils s'étonnèrent tous d'y voir Ron, sur le pas de la porte, l'air hagard.

\- Bon salut tout le monde.

Dean leur fit un dernier salut et tapa franchement l'épaule de Ron, le sortant de sa léthargie. Le Gamma salua son ami puis se tourna vers Draco et Théodore.

\- Il y a eu un intrus cet après-midi, souffla Ron, C'était la mère de Blaise.

\- Quoi ?

\- Il est avec elle chez Sirius et Severus vous demande.

Draco et Théodore n'attendirent pas plus long et partirent en direction de la maison de Sirius. Scorpius n'osa pas sortir de la maison, ce qui étonna un peu Harry. Le Bêta leva son regard vers Ron et vit ce dernier encore dans ses pensées.

\- Tout va bien Ron ?

Ron hocha mollement sa tête d'un signe positif. Il passa à côté de son ami et alla s'asseoir dans un des trois grands canapés du salon. Le feu crépitait légèrement. Le froid commençait déjà à s'insinuer dans les montagnes et pourtant il n'avait pas froid. L'excitation qu'il avait lui chauffait le corps et cette fatalité le choquait encore.

Quand il vit le Bêta et le louveteau s'asseoir près de lui, il ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer les siens. Les siens et ceux de Blaise. Qua Gaïa lui vienne en aide, il devenait accroc au Sigma.

\- Harry, je crois que je suis amoureux.

 ** _À Suivre._**

Je voulais vous remercier pour vos reviews. Je sais que je n'y réponds pas à chaque chapitre et c'est une décision que j'ai prise récemment, car je voulais garder un peu de secret dans certaines questions posées. Mais ne pensez pas du tout que je ne lis pas vos reviews, au contraire, je les lie à chaque fois et ça me fait plaisir de voir que ça plaît. Elles me motivent pour la suite. J'espère que la suite vous plaira.


	6. Chapter 5

**_NA : Salut à tous ! Je vous publie le chapitre 5. J'espère que le problème du site a bien été réglé et que vous avez pu recevoir tous l'alerte. N'hésitez pas à relire le précédent chapitre pour certains au cas où car je l'ai publié quand il y a eu ce problème fâcheux, pour ne pas dire merdique. Bonne lecture !_**

 ** _Dernier Refuge_**

 ** _Chapitre 5_**

Blaise ruminait. Quelques grognements sortaient à certains moments puis il entrait dans un mutisme total. Draco le vit attendrir de la viande avec une hargne qu'il n'avait jamais cru possible sur ça. Par contre le ruminement de Blaise n'était pas une première. Dès qu'il était bouleversé ou énervé, il ruminait.

Le blond tourna son regard vers Théodore et soupira intérieurement. Il était calmement assis à la table, buvant son jus de fruit tout en les observant. Il lui aurait bien demandé de l'aider à cuisiner à la place de Blaise pour laisser à ce dernier un peu de répit mais Théodore était un vrai maladroit. Autant tenter de régler le problème de Blaise.

\- À quoi penses-tu ?

\- À quoi veux-tu que je pense, Draco ?

\- Je ne sais pas : la prochaine pleine lune, ta mère, ton père, Ronald.

Blaise frappa fort la part de viande qu'il attendrissait. Draco grimaça et lui prit la masse de cuisine dans sa main et lui demanda que couper la viande en lamelles. Le basané le fit mais il ne se calma pas pour autant.

\- Pourquoi n'est-il pas venu avec elle ?, souffla Blaise, Ne sait-il pas qu'elle ne voudra pas vivre sans lui ?

\- Il le sait.

\- Alors pourquoi ?

\- Je pense que tu devras le demander à ta mère, dit Théodore.

Blaise hocha sa tête, bien décidé à parler avec sa mère dans la journée, et continua d'aider Draco à préparer le petit-déjeuner. Draco se demanda s'ils auraient vraiment les réponses qu'ils attendraient. Kira avait toujours élevé son fils dans l'honnêteté mais il lui arrivait par moment d'omettre quelques informations. Le blond ne comptait pas rester en arrière et avait bien l'intention de lui poser des questions. Elle avait grandi avec son père et sa famille avait longtemps fait partie du village, peut-être pourrait-elle répondre à ses questions.

Le trio resta dans un silence partagé entre différentes consignes de préparation et quelques paroles. Draco tenta par tous les moyens d'éloigner Blaise du sujet concernant sa mère ou leur village. Ils n'hésitèrent même pas à revenir sur le sujet de Potter.

\- Et vous vous parlez tranquillement maintenant ?

\- Je ne dirais pas tranquillement, grimaça Draco, On reste cordial avec l'autre.

Des pas se firent entendre dans les escaliers, attirant immédiatement l'attention du trio. Il s'agissait de Seamus. Son regard encore brumeux et les cernes sous les yeux montraient qu'il n'avait pas bien dormi. Il leva son regard sur le trio et rougit. Chacun vit son mouvement de recul et sa main qu'il posa immédiatement sur son ventre, inquiétant Draco qui ne comprit pas son attitude.

\- Bonjour, sourit Draco.

\- Bonjour.

Sa voix était légèrement enrouée. Draco misa sur les pleurs de la veille. Scorpius était venu le réveiller après être allé aux toilettes, lui signalant que le jeune Oméga était en train de pleurer. Draco n'avait pas attendu longtemps pour venir réconforter l'Oméga. Ce dernier avait pleuré pendant longtemps, quémandant son compagnon, dans les bras du Sigma. D'où son interrogation sur cette méfiance de sa part envers eux.

Seamus huma l'air et sembla rassuré. Le blond se demanda tout à coup si l'Oméga ne les avait pas confondus avec des dominants, après tout Blaise et lui étaient assez grand pour être pris comme des Deltas, même s'ils étaient petits comparés à Dean. Seamus vint immédiatement s'installer près de Théodore et se tourna vers Draco.

\- Merci pour hier soir, souffla Seamus.

Draco lui fit un geste de la main, comme si ce n'était pas important. Il finit la préparation de leur plat et laissa cuire. Blaise alla prendre quelques couverts et verres et ils mirent la table. Seamus accepta le verre de jus que lui servit Théodore et le remercia. Blaise s'assit en face de Seamus et lui fit un sourire avenant.

\- Je m'appelle Blaise, sourit le basané, Lui c'est Théodore et le blond c'est Draco.

\- Enchanté, je suis Seamus. Le compagnon de Dean.

Draco expliqua rapidement la situation à ses amis, que Seamus resterait quelques jours le temps que Dean revienne de sa mission. Aucun ne manqua la lueur qui passa dans son regard à la mention de Dean. L'Oméga devait vraiment être atteint du départ du Delta.

\- Ça fait longtemps que tu es lié à Dean ?, demanda Théodore.

\- Ça va faire 3 ans à la prochaine lune.

\- Tu as quel âge ?, demanda suspicieusement Blaise.

\- 19 ans.

Le basané fit un calcul sur ses doigts et écarquilla des yeux.

\- Tu as eu tes premières chaleurs à 16 ans ? Je pensais que c'était à 17 ans, affirma-t-il en se tournant vers Draco.

\- Non, je ne suis pas une exception à la règle, rigola Seamus, On s'est lié avant mon élévation. On savait déjà que j'étais un dominé, le reste n'avait pas d'importance.

Blaise hocha sa tête et se remit à aider Draco à la cuisine. Le blond avait décidé aujourd'hui ils devaient manger de la viande. Blaise n'allait pas le contredire. Les températures matinales baissaient et rien ne pouvait mieux motiver des loups que de la viande. Théodore posa quelques questions sur leur couple et s'extasia devant l'investissement de Dean pour rendre Seamus heureux. Etait-ce un truc d'Oméga ? Peut-être mais Draco ne put s'empêcher de penser que quelque chose se cachait derrière ce couple idyllique.

\- Et vous ?, s'intéressa Seamus.

\- Si nous étions liés je doute que nous serions là à te parler Seamus, répondit calmement Draco.

Seamus s'étonna de la réponse et rougit avant de s'excuser. Le trio n'avait plus besoin d'expliquer la raison de leur venue à Godric's Hollow, tout le monde était au courant. S'ils avaient été liés ils n'auraient pas supporté d'être séparés de leurs compagnon, surtout pour des jeunes loups comme eux.

\- Si nous étions encore à Serdaigle, Théodore et Draco seraient déjà liés, répondit tout de même Blaise.

Draco lâcha subitement sa cuillère en bois dans la poêle et Théodore s'étouffa un peu avec sa boisson. Seamus les regarda, étonné, avant de rigoler en voyant le sourire en coin de Blaise.

\- Cesse de dire des bêtises Blaise, grogna Draco.

\- Je suis d'accord avec Dray, appuya Théodore, Ne fais pas que nous créer des relations.

\- Draco cesse de faire l'innocent, grogna Blaise, Théodore je peux comprendre son ignorance mais pas toi.

\- De quoi tu parles ?, demanda Théodore.

Blaise toisa Draco qui s'était fait tout à coup silencieux et se tourna vers leur jeune ami.

\- Demande à Draco, il en sait plus que moi.

Théodore fronça des sourcils puis fixa Draco. Le blond resta un moment sans parler, continuant de cuisiner, mais c'était sans compter sur le regard de Théodore qui devint oppressant. Il n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire.

\- Très bien, s'agaça le blond, Rodolphus m'avait demandé d'être son dominé.

\- Quoi ?, s'excita Théodore, C'est une blague ?

\- Non tout ce qu'il y a de plus vrai, sourit Blaise.

\- Oh Draco a un fiancé !

Tous les dominés se tournèrent vers l'entrée de la cuisine. Harry avait Scorpius fraîchement lavé sur ses épaules qui rigolait sur ce que venait de dire son frère. Harry n'en menait pas large avec son regard étonné en direction du blond. Draco ne comprenait pas se rapprochement entre Scorpius et Harry. Certains jours, Scorpius le collait et d'autres jours il collait Harry. Une remarque sur la langue, le blond se retint quand l'effluve de fleur des bois envahit la pièce.

\- Bonjour, dit Harry.

Le petit groupe lui répondit et laissa les deux nouveaux venus s'installer à la table. Draco tenta bien d'oublier la dernière discussion, cependant Seamus semblait avoir récupéré son énergie.

\- Tu t'es fiancé ?, s'étonna Seamus.

\- Non, claqua Draco, Je vous l'ai dit, il m'a juste demandé.

\- Oui mais Draco, nous parlons de Rodolphus Lestrange, souffla Théodore, Aucun dominé n'aurait dit non.

\- Et bien je l'ai fait.

Draco ne put s'empêcher de jeter un léger regard à Harry. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils à son comportement alors que le Bêta ne semblait pas s'intéresser à la conversation, servant à Scorpius un verre de jus en attendant que les plats soient servis. Pourquoi cherchait-il l'assurance que cet homme le sache libre ? Son instinct lui disait de se faire apprécier par le brun et cela le perturba. Draco se fixa de nouveau sur les plats qu'il commençait à servir et s'assit. Théodore n'abandonna pas ses questions et lui demanda plus d'explications.

\- Théodore, il n'était pas mon type.

\- Non tu mens, affirma Théodore, Tu t'amusais à le faire tourner en bourrique avec tes allusions.

Draco grimaça, n'ayant nul besoin que Théodore affiche son attitude envers Rodolphus. En effet, Rodolphus avait un charme qui plaisait à Draco mais ça s'arrêtait là. Ils s'entendaient rarement sur tous les points et Rodolphus avait tendance à laisser sa colère déborder pour imposer son autorité. Son père avait cru un moment que Rodolphus lui plaisait et que Draco ne faisait que s'amuser jusqu'à ce qu'ils en discutent un jour. Il ne comprenait pas la réticence de Draco à se lier avec le Bêta, mais quand Draco lui avait expliqué il avait compris et n'avait plus tenté de le convaincre d'apprécier son bras-droit.

Il soupira alors qu'il cherchait les mots pour s'expliquer. Théodore et lui avaient toujours eu des visions opposées d'un couple. Là où Théodore se dévouait au bien être de son compagnon, Draco se dévouait à son bien être à lui. Son ami ne voyait pas l'intérêt de savoir se défendre si son compagnon pouvait le faire alors que lui détestait l'idée d'être dépendant d'un dominant pour sa sécurité. Le blond pourrait en faire une liste de comparaison, ses goûts ne rejoignaient jamais ceux de Théodore. Sa mère s'était souvent demandé comment ils avaient réussi à rester amis aussi longtemps.

\- Tu sauras que j'ai arrêté ce manège depuis quelques temps Théodore et je t'assure que Rodolphus n'était pas fait pour moi. Il avait encore ces idées un peu marginales concernant les couples. Dès qu'il a su que j'étais un dominé, j'avais l'impression que pour lui c'était évident que je finisse avec lui. De plus, il aimait trop se pavaner pour un loup de son âge.

\- Il avait quel âge ?

Les dominés regardèrent Harry, ne s'attendant pas à une question de sa part. Le brun haussa un sourcil puis prit une position nonchalante, sa tête tenue par son bras accoudé sur la table.

\- Quoi ? c'était juste une question.

\- Bien sûr Harry, répondit Seamus avec un léger sourire narguant.

Harry fronça des sourcils en direction de l'Omega avant qu'il n'écarquille des yeux. Le Bêta se désintéressa de la conversation et reprit son repas. Draco acéra son regard. Seamus semblait être au courant d'une chose qu'ils ignoraient.

\- Il avait 40 ans, répondit-il tout de même, Et qui pour moi, était un peu trop âgé, ajouta-t-il en direction de Théodore.

\- D'accord, dit Théodore en levant les deux mains, Mais ça n'explique pas le rapport avec moi.

Les deux Sigmas affichèrent chacun un sourire narquois, effrayant le dominé qui prit une attitude fière et presque indifférente.

\- Il ne m'intéressait pas.

\- Oh mais nous ne faisions pas référence à Rodolphus, sourit Blaise.

\- C'est pareil pour Rabastan, affirma l'Oméga.

\- Oui bien sûr, répliqua Draco tout aussi moqueur, Comme si nous ignorons ton penchant pour les hommes plus âgés. Ta mère n'a pas hésité à convaincre Rabastan de te courtiser pour la pleine lune.

\- Elle n'aurait pas fait ça, souffla-t-il en perdant un peu de sa posture.

\- Oh si, rigola Blaise, Peut-être devrions-nous demander à Potter s'il ne connait pas un dominant de cet âge pour toi ?

Les deux Sigmas se remirent à manger sous le regard horrifié de Théodore. Draco s'amusa de voir le changement constant dans l'attitude de Théodore. Cet Oméga était une pièce de théâtre à lui tout seul. Blaise et lui avaient toujours pris un malin plaisir à lui dévoiler certaines choses. Ils avaient pensé lui dévoiler cela après son accouplement mais ils ne regrettèrent pas de l'avoir fait plus tôt.

\- Tous les dominants de plus de 35 ans sont liés.

Blaise et Draco accrochèrent leurs regards sur le Bêta qui continuait de manger tranquillement avant que le basané n'éclate de rire et que le blond n'affiche un air sournois. Le basané tenta du mieux qu'il put pour se reprendre et regarda Théodore avec une fausse compassion.

\- Désolé Théodore mais je doute que tu trouveras ton dominant ici.

\- Il y a un non lié, fit remarquer Seamus.

Harry le regarda avec interrogation avant qu'un sourire triste n'apparaisse sur son visage.

\- Je doute qu'il intéresse Théodore, Seamus.

\- Mais c'est possible, fit remarquer l'Oméga.

Harry secoua sa tête alors qu'il finissait d'avaler sa viande. Il se leva et commença à débarrasser son assiette et celle de Scorpius qui avait fini. Il demanda au petit d'aller se brosser les dents, ce que ce dernier alla faire sans rechigner alors qu'il se mettait à nettoyer leurs assiettes. Draco pensa un instant qu'il devrait laisser cette tâche à Harry à présent. Son frère lui faisait toujours des manières pour aller se préparer, que ce soit à Serdaigle ou Godric's Hollow.

\- Même si Théodore était intéressé, il refuserait.

\- Pourquoi ?, s'étonna Blaise.

\- Parce que Théodore est un Oméga.

Les paroles du brun firent l'effet d'un coup de fouet. Le brun finit de nettoyer la vaisselle et s'essuya les mains. Un sourire désolé s'afficha quand il vit toutes les têtes tournées vers lui. Il pouvait voir leurs cerveaux se mettre en marche pour trouver un raisonnement logique à ce qu'il venait de dire.

\- Tu te moques de nous n'est-ce pas ? Aucun dominant ne refuse un Oméga.

Harry eut un léger soubresaut d'un rire avant de secouer sa tête face à ce que venait de dire Draco. Si seulement il savait, le brun était persuadé qu'il l'aurait regardé d'une autre manière.

\- Beaucoup de dominants ici aime les Omégas, mais certains préfèrent prendre un Omicron ou un Sigma pour des raisons qui varient les unes aux autres. Et ce Bêta-là, jamais il ne prendra un Oméga.

\- Explique-nous au moins pourquoi.

Harry secoua sa tête et sortit de la cuisine. Arrivé à sa chambre, il alla se brosser les dents et se prépara. Il prit ses armes et s'équipa avec quelques-unes. Harry joua avec un des poignards qu'il affectionnait tant, réfléchissant à ce qu'ils avaient parlé.

Il était dans la même situation, jamais il ne se prendrait un Oméga. Il était un Bêta et l'un des meilleurs combattants de Godric's Hollow. Comme l'avait dit Sirius, il s'était toujours fixé sur les loups blancs, Gaïa seule savait pourquoi. Quelle ne fût pas sa joie en voyant ce loup blanc avec une odeur d'épices arriver sur le territoire. Quelques minutes plus tard le brun revint dans la cuisine, habillé en tenue de combat.

\- Bonne journée.

\- Tu vas t'entraîner ?, demanda Seamus.

\- Oui, cette semaine c'est moi qui s'en occupe, soupira le brun.

\- Bon courage.

Quand il partit, le trio se tourna immédiatement vers l'Oméga.

\- Il va faire quoi ?

\- L'entraînement des Sigmas. Chaque semaine un Bêta est désigné pour superviser les entraînements.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait à enseigner ?

\- Harry est l'un des meilleurs combattants de son âge et les dominants sont ceux qui encadre la formation des Sigmas au combat. Pour ses 21 ans, Sirius l'a promu dans son cercle de décision. Neville et lui sont le plus à même d'être le prochain Alpha de la ville.

Seamus eut un sourire amusé quand il les vit assimiler l'information, puis continua son repas. Dean n'avait pas eu une si mauvaise idée que ça de l'amener ici, ces dominés l'amusaient vraiment. Il sentit un coup dans son ventre et le caressa pour atténuer la douleur. Même s'il comptait passer un bon moment avec le trio, Seamus espérait déjà le retour de Dean. Son amant lui manquait déjà.

 ** _O ~ O ~ O ~ O_**

Ron ne tenait plus en place. Il avait attendu toute la journée pour venir le voir. Harry lui avait dit qu'il devrait attendre un peu et il avait tenté de l'écouter. Apparemment, Draco lui avait dit que Blaise n'avait guère aimé cette rencontre avec Lavande et Ron s'en voulut pour ça. Mais une nuit était le maximum que Ron pouvait faire. S'il ne pouvait pas se lier encore avec Blaise, il pouvait lui montrer qu'il en valait le coup en tant que compagnon.

Ce fût pourquoi il se trouvait actuellement devant un magasin de vêtement où il avait vu Balise y entrer. Certains habitants qui le connaissaient furent étonnés de le voir dans la rue marchande, après tout sa mère était celle qui venait le plus souvent faire les magasins pour eux.

Quand il ne vit pas sortir Blaise, il se décida à entrer dans le magasin. Le basané se trouvait dans un coin du magasin, semblant hésiter entre deux robes. Le Gamma se demanda un instant si Blaise aimait se déguiser en fille avant de se traiter d'idiot. Sa mère était venue sous forme lupine et n'avait pas de vêtement si ce n'étaient pas ceux que Severus lui avait vêtu. Il se rapprocha de Blaise et n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant que ce dernier ne le remarque.

\- Weasley, le salua-t-il.

\- Blaise.

\- Tu voulais quelque chose, peut-être ?

Ron rougit immédiatement. Pourquoi était-il là encore ? Ah, oui. Inviter Blaise pour la journée. Le roux se donna un peu de courage et se rapprocha un peu de Blaise pour qu'il soit le seul à entendre sa proposition. Gaïa, c'était la première fois que ça lui arrivait d'être aussi gêné. Il n'avait jamais été gêné, il était Ronald Weasley !

\- Je voulais savoir si ça te disait une balade dans les bois ?

\- Je pensais aller voir ma mère ce midi.

\- J'ai encore du travail pour la journée mais tu pourras toujours me rejoindre après l'avoir vu, persista-t-il, Je t'attendrai à la fontaine en milieu d'après-midi.

Le Sigma hocha de la tête et continua ses achats. Ron resta un moment à côtés, ne sachant pas quoi dire, et se sentit un peu bête. Le lieu n'était pas non plus propice aux discussions vues que Blaise semblait occupé à trouver une tenue pour sa mère. Il dit au revoir au Sigma, qui lui répondit et alla vaquer à ses occupations.

\- Ronald ?

Ron grimaça à l'appellation mais se retourna tout de même. C'était mieux que son nom, mais le Gamma préférait largement le diminutif de son prénom pourtant Blaise semblait prendre un malin plaisir à l'appeler de cette manière. Le Sigma l'observa un instant avec un sourire moqueur puis s'approcha de lui.

\- Je voulais te remercier pour avoir retenu tes loups hier après-midi.

\- Je n'allais pas les envoyer alors que tu disais que c'était ta mère Blaise.

\- Tu es très malin Ronald Weasley, sourit-il, Mais je sais que tu n'as fait que l'acculer. Elle n'avait aucune blessure faite par tes hommes. Tu les as retenus jusqu'à ce que Sirius arrive. Merci encore.

Ron se rapprocha de Blaise et plongea son nez près de l'oreille de ce dernier. Blaise se tendit automatiquement, un grognement sourd dans la gorge, et Ron sut qu'il s'était laissé porter par le moment. Un peu plus et il aurait embrassé le Sigma dans le cou. Cependant, il ne s'éloigna pas et souffla dans son oreille d'une voix un peu plus suave.

\- Ce fût un plaisir.

Blaise poussa plus franchement le Gamma, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

\- À tout à l'heure Weasley.

Le Gamma le salua et le laissa à ses achats. Il n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour rejoindre son poste de la journée. Aujourd'hui il devait contrôler quelques marchandises que les Omicrons avaient ramené d'autres villages. Ils stockaient toutes ces marchandises dans une grande grange par où les Omicron devait passer avant de revenir au village. Quand il arriva, Neville s'attelait déjà à la tâche, contrôlant les moindres recoins des charrettes de transport. Il leva un sourcil en voyant l'état de Ron.

\- Tu es tout rouge mec, ça va ? Tu t'es encore levé en retard ?

\- Non, dit-il fébrile, Je suis allé voir Blaise. Ce mec me rend fou.

Neville arrêta de contrôler des barils et l'observa, un sourcil relevé.

\- Je rêve ou tu es amoureux de ce loup ?

\- Un problème ?, grogna Ron.

Le châtain haussa des épaules et reprit son inspection. Ron se mit rapidement à la tâche, l'aidant à déplacer les barils contrôlés et à contrôler.

\- Je trouve bizarre que tu t'intéresses tout à coup à un loup si ce n'est pas pour du sexe.

\- J'avoue avoir un peu exagéré, soupira Ron, Blaise me l'a bien fait comprendre.

\- Depuis le temps qu'on te le dit. Il aura fallu l'arrivée de Blaise pour que tu t'en rendes compte.

Ron ne dit rien et continua l'inspection. Après l'inspection faite, ils laissèrent passer l'Omicron et ses marchandises puis Neville demanda à la cargaison suivante d'avancer. Il roula des épaules puis se tourna vers son ami.

\- J'espère que tu ne feras pas de conneries, Ron. Blaise est un bon dominé, il est très théâtral je trouve, plaisanta-t-il.

\- Il t'intéresse ?

Neville s'arrêta subitement dans leur contrôle, un froncement de sourcil marqué sur son visage.

\- Tu te moques de moi ? Tu sais très bien que non.

Ron parut désolé et s'excusa immédiatement. Neville fit un geste désinvolte de la main et continua le contrôle. Ils restèrent un moment à contrôler avant de passer à la cargaison suivante. Ron se mit à triturer ses boucles d'oreilles, un geste que Neville connaissait trop bien : il était gêné.

\- Tu sais qu'Harry ne s'intéresse pas à elle.

\- Je sais, soupira-t-il, Mais tu sais très bien que ta sœur est têtue. Je suis encore étonné qu'elle n'ait pas encore vu Draco. On n'est pas à l'abri d'un défi.

\- Toute la famille était malade, marmonna Ron, Je me demande ce qu'ils ont bouffé pour être aussi malades.

\- Il n'y a que les idiots qui ne tombent pas malades.

Ron grogna vers Neville alors que ce dernier se moquait ouvertement de lui. Il le bouscula un peu et alla s'affairer plus loin dans la cargaison. Les Gammas soupirèrent quand ils virent les caisses en bois accumulées, un lieu parfait pour certains de s'y glisser.

\- Tu pourrais toujours lui dire, espéra Ron, Je suis sûre que …

\- Je ne suis pas un désespéré pour courir toujours derrière elle. De plus, tu devrais plus t'inquiéter pour Blaise.

\- Pourquoi ?

Neville alla dans un autre coin et renifla près de grosses caisses en bois. Ne sentant aucune odeur inconnue, il en déplaça quelques-unes avant de finalement s'éloigner. Aucune présence par ici.

\- Je sais que Dean te l'a déjà dit mais une grosse partie des dominés te veut, Ron.

Ron rougit mais ne lui répondit pas. Venant de Dean, ces paroles ressemblaient à des taquineries voire même des compliments, mais venant de Neville elles prenaient plus l'aspect de reproches. Il comprenait très bien où Neville voulait en venir pour avoir été témoin d'une telle situation dans leur jeunesse.

Quand Ron avait commencé ses petites affaires avec les dominés, beaucoup avaient pensé qu'il les avait choisis. Ron ne pouvait plus se rappeler du nombre de bagarre qu'ils avaient dû stopper. Aujourd'hui les conflits s'étaient stoppés mais les intentions des dominés n'avaient pas changé. Tous avaient compris que Ronald Weasley n'était pas un dominant prêt à se lier, mais cela n'empêchait pas certains d'espérer.

\- Je ferai attention.

\- J'espère.

Les deux amis se remirent au travail et abordèrent d'autre sujet moins sérieux. La journée passa très vite, stressant Ron qui ne savait plus si c'était une si bonne idée d'avoir proposé la balade à Blaise. Quand les dernières cargaisons furent passées entre leurs mains, le Gamma ne tarda pas une seconde pour quitter la bâtisse pour rentrer chez lui.

Heureusement cette dernière n'était pas très loin. Le Gamma héla rapidement sa famille en un salut général puis monta dans sa chambre. Il alla prendre une douche et se changea, troquant son pull rouge et son jogging contre un pull noir en laine et un jean bleu foncé qui lui moulait les cuisses et des chaussures de randonnés noires. Il se regarda dans le miroir, puis passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

Il s'étonna de son attitude pour plaire au Sigma. Il n'avait jamais eu à se forcer pour convaincre un dominé qu'il pouvait être un bon dominant. En fait, il n'avait jamais eu l'intérêt de vouloir convaincre un dominé. Ils venaient naturellement se coller à lui pour plus d'attention de sa part, mais pas Blaise. Ce loup avait réussi à éveiller son intérêt et malgré un intérêt commun, le Sigma lui résistait. Ron n'avait qu'une envie quand il s'agissait de Blaise : le faire sien.

Le Gamma ressortit de chez lui et prit la direction du centre de la ville. Certains le saluèrent, des dominés qu'il connaissait très bien, tentèrent de l'aguicher mais Ron ne s'y attarda pas.

Quand il arriva à la fontaine, il n'y vit pas Blaise. Une partie de lui se demanda si le basané n'avait pas choisi de rentrer chez Harry plutôt que de rester l'après-midi avec lui. Il hésita un instant avant de retourner chez lui, mais resta sur ses positions. Il avait dit à Blaise qu'il attendrait donc il attendrait jusqu'à la nuit tombée s'il le fallait.

Le Gamma dû attendre deux heures de plus avant de voir Blaise sortir de la maison de l'Alpha, s'étonnant même d'avoir attendu autant. Le Sigma leva son regard et le vit. Un léger sourire au visage, il s'approcha de lui. Ron le trouvait juste sexy avec ce sourire.

\- Tu as vraiment attendu, fit-il remarquer.

\- Je t'ai dit que j'allais attendre, sourit Ron.

\- Il est un peu tard pour la promenade non ?

\- On peut toujours y aller, sourit Ron, On risque de manquer l'heure du dîner, mais ça vaut le coup.

Blaise observa le ciel et se demanda si c'était vraiment judicieux. Si Draco ne le voyait pas rentrer avant le dîner, il s'inquiéterait comme la veille. Ron sembla voir son hésitation et tenta de le rassurer.

\- Après si tu as peur d'une créature, je pourrai toujours te défendre.

\- Je sais me défendre, ne t'inquiète pas.

Le roux rigola et lui indiqua la direction. Blaise hésita encore avant de finalement hausser une épaule puis de le suivre. Une balade ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal.

 ** _O ~ O ~ O ~ O_**

Draco avait la tête qui bourdonnait. Il avait pensé que sa journée se passerait tranquillement, mais il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle serait aussi chamboulée en une seule discussion.

Après avoir déposé Scorpius à l'école pour louveteau, comme il avait pris l'habitude depuis qu'il était allé au parc pour enfant, Draco s'était posé des questions sur ce Tom Jedusor. Il avait pensé trouver ses réponses à la bibliothèque mais elle était fermée. Il était allé voir Severus et ce que l'Omicron Alpha lui avait avoué lui faisait encore froid dans le dos.

\- Dray !

Le blond se retourna subitement un couteau pointé vers Blaise qui tentait d'attirer son attention. Le basané eut à peine le temps de reculer pour éviter un coup puis leva ses mains en signe de paix.

\- Il t'arrive quoi ?

Draco se tourna vers la table et vit Théodore et Seamus le regarder avec ce même air inquiet. Il posa son couteau et repris la préparation du repas. Il était tellement préoccupé, qu'il n'avait pas entendu Blaise rentrer.

\- Je pense qu'un petit combat ne te ferait pas de mal, plaisanta Blaise, Tu restes trop enfermé.

La remarque de Blaise n'était pas totalement fausse. Il ruminait trop.

\- J'aimerais vous parler de quelque chose après le repas, dit-il sans préambule.

Blaise le fixa un moment avant d'hocher la tête puis de rejoindre Théodore et Seamus à la table. Théodore se détourna de Draco et fixa son regard sur Blaise, un air moqueur sur le visage.

\- Alors pourquoi rentres-tu à cette heure-ci ?, demanda Théodore.

\- Si je te le disais tu perdrais le peu d'innocence qu'il te reste Théo, répondit le basané.

\- Tu étais avec Weasley, dit Draco, Je vous ai vous en allant chercher Scorpius.

Blaise lui lança un regard réprobateur pour avoir raccourci sa taquinerie alors que le blond haussait des épaules en signe d'excuses.

\- Oui j'étais avec Ronald. Nous sommes allés sur une des collines.

\- Tu sais que c'est un vrai coureur ?

Blaise perdit son sourire aussi rapidement qu'il était venu. Il venait de se rappeler du gros défaut du Gamma et cela fit rire Draco.

\- Arrête de rire, grogna Blaise, Oh Gaïa de tous les dominants il faut que je m'entiche du pire.

\- Ron n'est pas un mauvais dominant, avoua Seamus, Désolé si j'ai gâché ton image de lui.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, soupira Blaise, Nous étions déjà au courant.

\- Difficile avec tous ces dominés qui …

Seamus fit une grimace explicit que chacun comprit très bien. Draco éteint le feu et vint servir toute la tablée. Il appela Scorpius et ce dernier sortit du salon pour venir immédiatement s'asseoir à sa place. L'enfant commença à manger, ne faisant même pas attention à leur conversation.

\- Mais il reste un bon dominant, persista Seamus, Il est très attentionné avec ses partenaires. C'est comme ça qu'il réussit à les séduire tous.

\- Seamus arrêtons-nous là, grimaça Blaise, Je n'ai aucune envie de penser à ces dominés en chaleur.

Seamus émit un léger rire amusé alors qu'il continuait de manger. Le groupe mangea tranquillement dans une bonne ambiance. Draco leva son regard vers ses amis et vit Théodore un peu plus détendu, discutant avec Seamus d'un sujet qu'ils avaient, semble-t-il, abordé dans la journée. Les poches sous ses yeux étaient bien visibles, comme si Théodore n'avait pas dormi depuis des jours.

\- Tu arrives à mieux dormir Théo ?

Théodore stoppa sa discussion avec Seamus et se tourna vers lui. Il fronça son nez avant de reprendre son repas, bougeant plus ses aliments dans son assiette que les mangeant.

\- Si ça ne va vraiment pas, on peut aller voir Severus, proposa Draco, Il trouvera peut-être quelque chose pour calmer ton sommeil.

\- Tout va bien Draco, souffla Théodore, Ce ne sont que quelques cauchemars.

Quand il vit son ami serrer sa fourchette dans sa main, Draco décida de s'en tenir là. Il pouvait facilement deviner de quoi rêvait son ami. Non, Draco n'avait pas besoin de lui poser plus de question là-dessus. Il attendrait que Théodore craque, car c'était la seule chose qu'ils pouvaient faire pour que celui-ci puisse enfin leur dévoiler ce qui le préoccupait.

Scorpius finit son repas et Blaise se chargea de débarrasser les plats le temps que Draco aille mettre son frère au lit. Seamus les accompagna et leur souhaita une bonne nuit. Draco demanda à son frère d'aller se doucher et se préparer pour aller dormir alors que lui-même se préparait pour la nuit. Scorpius sauta rapidement dans son lit. Draco n'avait pas vu un tel sourire depuis l'attaque de Serdaigle.

\- Tu sembles avoir passé une bonne journée à l'école.

\- Lavande est très gentil avec moi, sourit Scorpius, On fait beaucoup d'exercices sous nos formes de loup. J'ai un peu de mal avec les mathématiques.

Draco eut un léger sourire en voyant son frère commencer à bouder. Il se rappelait parfaitement des moments où il sortait les mêmes excuses à ses parents en espérant qu'ils ne le renvoient pas à l'école le lendemain. Il grimaça pourtant en se rappelant les bonnes méthodes de sa mère pour le pousser à y aller.

\- Si tu veux je pourrais t'aider, dit-il récoltant un grand sourire de son petit frère, Avez-vous fait autres choses ?

Scorpius relata sa journée avec une telle précision que ça étonna Draco. Il s'était fait des amis, Nymphadora étant celle qu'il collait le plus et il apprenait pleines de choses pendant ses cours. Ce qui perturba Draco fût bien la fin de la journée de son frère.

\- Après les cours, Lavande nous a fait faire pleins de dessins, sourit Scorpius, Elle m'a dit que je pourrai les montrer à maman et papa quand ils nous rejoindront.

La réponse surprit Draco que ne s'attendait pas à ça. Cette louve n'était-elle pas au courant de ce qu'il leur était arrivé ? Il retint à peine un grognement d'irritation, s'imaginant déjà tordre le cou de cette louve, et sourit à son frère qui le regardait avec son petit sourire d'ange. Garderait-il ce sourire quand il apprendrait la vérité ? Sûrement pas et ça Draco ne souhaitait pas voir ce sourire disparaître. C'était devenu sa motivation.

\- Ah bon ? C'est bien mon ange. C'est elle qui t'a parlé de papa et maman ?

\- Oui, sourit Scorpius, Elle a dit que les parents aiment qu'on leur fasse des dessins.

\- Je vois. Maintenant il faut que tu dormes.

Scorpius hocha sa tête et s'enroula dans la couette. Après un dernier bonne nuit Draco laissa son frère dormir et redescendit dans la cuisine pour rejoindre ses amis. Blaise l'attendait calmement une tasse de chocolat chaud devant lui.

\- Où est Théodore ?

\- Je lui ai dit d'aller se reposer, répondit Blaise.

Draco hocha sa tête et se prépara un chocolat chaud à son tour. Le temps que la boisson ne chauffe, il se tourna vers Blaise, s'appuyant contre le plan de travail, puis croisa ses bras.

\- Tu as senti son odeur dernièrement ?

\- Oui, confirma Blaise, Il aura bientôt ses chaleurs.

Le blond émit un son affirmatif et vint s'asseoir en face de Blaise avec son chocolat. Les deux amis restèrent un moment dans le calme le plus complet, savourant leurs boissons, avant que le blond ne se mette à parler.

\- Je suis allé voir Severus après avoir déposé Scorpius au jardin des louveteaux.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je voulais en savoir plus sur le loup qui s'est attaqué au village et sur mes ancêtres.

Blaise se redressa un peu plus sur sa chaise, beaucoup plus attentif. Draco se dit que ce n'était pas plus mal que Théodore ne soit pas avec eux. Leur ami faisait bien attention de ne pas trop en parler, voire pas du tout. Sûrement se serait-il levé et aurait prétexté un mal de crâne ou une autre excuse.

\- C'est un loup qui a attaqué ? Avec tous ces Wargs ?, s'étonna Blaise.

\- Oui. Selon Sirius, ce loup se nomme Tom Jedusor, mais aussi Voldemort. J'ai tenté de me renseigner mais la bibliothèque était fermée donc je suis allé voir Severus.

\- Que t'a-t-il dit ?

\- Un loup-garou sans pour autant en être un, marmonna Draco, C'était un ancien Bêta de Poudlard.

\- Un membre de la meute de Dumbledore ?, s'étonna Blaise, Père avait raison concernant ce loup.

\- Il a trahi Dumbledore et s'est enfui chez les sorciers, avoua Draco, Ce loup … il a mangé le cœur d'un sorcier.

Draco eut du mal à dire la fin de sa phrase tellement il était écœuré. Quand Severus lui avait dit ça, il avait un instant pensé à une vieille plaisanterie morbide mais l'Omicron ne mentait pas. Quand il vit son ami, ce dernier faisait une tête aussi écœurée que lui. Que dirait-il quand il saurait la suite ?

\- C'est une blague ?

\- Je ne t'aurais pas demandé de rester dans la cuisine pour nous faire perdre notre temps, claqua Draco.

\- Mais Draco, tu me dis que ce loup a trahi les siens puis a mangé le cœur d'un sorcier. Nous n'entendons ce genre de choses que dans les histoires ou les mythes.

\- Et ce n'est que le début, grogna-t-il.

Blaise repoussa sa tasse et croisa ses doigts devant lui. Il écouterait ce que son ami avait à dire, même si cela lui paraissait aussi fou qu'un Warg lucide. Draco en profita pour boire une gorgée de son chocolat chaud et resserra la tasse entre ses mains.

\- En mangeant ce cœur, il aurait acquis des pouvoirs mais serait aussi devenu un vrai monstre. Nos Alphas l'ont cru mort pendant longtemps avant qu'il ne revienne et ne s'en prenne à nous, des sorciers à sa suite.

\- Pourquoi a-t-il attaqué Serdaigle ?

\- À cause de mes ancêtres.

\- Que faites-vous encore levés ?

Draco sursauta, lâchant sa tasse qui éclaboussa la table. Blaise n'emmenait pas large, fixant le nouveau venu qui n'était autre qu'Harry avec stupeur. Un peu plus et il pourrait comparer la tête de Blaise avec celle d'une biche traquée.

\- On n'a plus le droit de boire le soir ?

\- C'est rare que vous soyez encore réveillés à cette heure, fit remarquer Harry, Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Pourquoi ça ne devrait pas aller ?

Harry acéra son regard, un léger grondement d'avertissement sortant de sa gorge. Blaise tenta de calmer Draco et lui lança un regard, signe que la discussion n'était pas finie, puis se leva avant de leur souhaiter tous les deux une bonne nuit.

\- Tu as déjà mangé ?, demanda Draco.

Harry lui répondit que non et qu'il préférait manger chez lui. Cela plût légèrement à Draco qui se donnait la peine de préparer de bons repas depuis son arrivée. Le blond alla au réfrigérateur et sortit le reste du dîner. L'assiette chauffée, il le posa devant Harry qui s'était assis à la place qu'avait Blaise, juste en face de lui. Le brun le remercia et commença à manger sous le regard de Draco.

\- Vous ne devriez pas vous préoccuper trop de ce Voldemort.

Draco se tendit immédiatement. Les avait-il entendu ? Harry lui fit un sourire désolé alors qu'il continuait de manger.

\- Vous ne m'avez pas entendu entrer, expliqua-t-il, du coup j'ai tout entendu.

\- Ce monstre cherche des loups blancs, Harry, grogna Draco, Tout ça pour les paroles d'une sorcière.

Harry suspendit son geste et joignit ses mains au-dessus de son assiette, la fourchette pendant entre les doigts.

\- Le problème c'est que ce n'est pas une simple sorcière, mais une elfe.

Une elfe ? Se moquait-il de lui ? Draco émit un son dédaigneux avant de finalement reprendre son sérieux. Potter ne rigolait pas. Sa mâchoire était contractée et son regard, par Gaïa, semblait s'assombrir d'un vert sombre.

\- Cette elfe lui a confié que les loups blancs seront son remède. Voilà pourquoi il vous cherche. Serdaigle ayant eu le plus de loups blancs, il n'a pas hésité à vous attaquer, mais il a oublié que tes ancêtres n'étaient plus aussi nombreux qu'avant.

Draco se frotta le visage, la rage bouillant dans ses veines. Harry délaissa le sujet et reprit son repas. Le brun fit rapidement son repas mais Draco pu voir dans son regard et son engouement à chaque boucher que ses plats plaisaient au brun. Ce dernier débarrassa son assiette et se fit du thé et revint s'asseoir à sa place. Il se mit à touiller son thé, ne jetant même pas un regard sur Draco de tout le long. Ce dernier hésita à se lever quand Harry prit finalement la parole.

\- Comment s'est passé ta journée ?

\- Bien si on veut, souffla Draco.

Harry suspendit son geste et braqua son regard sur lui. Draco devrait vraiment lui dire d'arrêter de faire ça. S'il espérait lui faire peur, ce n'était pas gagner, malgré ça son regard réussissait à délier sa langue.

\- À part ces dernières nouvelles j'ai quelques problèmes avec Scorpius.

\- Vous n'êtes ici que depuis deux semaines. Ça va passer.

Draco secoua sa tête, ses mains se resserrant autour de sa tasse à présent vide.

\- Il pense encore que nos parents sont en vie.

Harry soupira en comprenant le problème du blond. Combien de temps avaient attendu Severus et Sirius pour lui faire comprendre la même chose ? Bien trop longtemps.

\- Peut-être devrais-tu lui dire, déclara Harry.

\- Non. Il finira par comprendre.

Le Bêta lui aurait bien dit qu'il avait tort. Un enfant ne voyait pas la réalité en face tant qu'un adulte ne le lui disait pas réellement les choses. Harry était bien trop placé pour le savoir. Sirius et les autres lui avaient fait croire pendant longtemps que ses parents reviendraient, qu'ils avaient juste dû s'éloigner du village pendant un moment pour éloigner les sorciers, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende une conversation entre Sirius et Fenrir. 5 ans. Ça lui avait pris 5 ans pour comprendre que ses parents étaient morts et non partis en mission.

\- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais Potter ?, cracha Draco, Mon frère n'est pas bête.

\- Mais ça reste un enfant, claqua Harry, Un enfant qui est en manque de ses parents. Crois-le ou non, plus tu attendras et plus ton frère croira à un rêve. Et crois-moi, **_je sais_** de quoi je parle.

Draco écarquilla des yeux avant de plonger son regard de nouveau sur sa tasse. Harry soupira et touilla son thé. Il n'avait pas l'intention de le braquer mais si c'était pour qu'il comprenne, alors tant pis. Le Sigma soupira et posa sa tête sur son bras accoudé sur la table.

\- Comment s'est passé ta journée ?

\- Comme d'habitude, répondit le brun.

\- Désolé Potter il va falloir que tu développes, sourit-il faussement, Je ne viens pas d'ici.

\- _Harry_ , grogna le Bêta, Que sais-tu du rôle des Bêtas ?

\- Ce sont les meilleures guerriers et stratèges de la meute, répondit Draco, ils soutiennent l'Alpha dans la gestion de la meute.

Harry bu une gorgée de son thé puis hocha de la tête.

\- C'est à peu près ça. À Godric's Hollow chaque Bêta se voit attribué à une section chaque semaine. Cette semaine j'ai droit à l'entraînement des dominés avec quelques Bêtas.

\- Oui Seamus nous a dit, se moqua Draco, Tu peines à retenir tes hormones ?

\- Les leurs plutôt, s'agaça le brun, J'ai l'impression que Sirius l'a fait exprès.

Draco dût avouer que son oncle pouvait être assez chiant quand il le voulait. Il pouvait encore se rappeler les paroles que son père avait à l'encontre de Sirius quand sa mère lui racontait des anecdotes.

Harry écarquilla des yeux puis se pencha un peu plus vers le dominé en s'appuyant sur ses bras. Draco remercia le ciel d'avoir une table pour les séparer, ignorant combien de temps il pourrait supporter cette bonne odeur de fleur des bois sans vouloir se frotter contre le dominant.

\- Ça te dirait de venir ?

\- Quoi ?, demanda Draco qui ne s'attendait pas à une telle question.

\- Tu restes majoritairement à la maison. Un peu d'entraînement ne te ferait pas de mal je pense, tu restes un Sigma après tout.

Draco reprit un peu de sa stature et lui fit un sourire en coin. Son cœur battait la chamade face à cette proposition. Il avait envie de se défouler et un combat était la meilleure chose qui pouvait lui arriver en ce moment. Mais il ne pouvait pas juste venir comme ça sans voir le niveau des dominés de Godric's Hollow.

\- Alors ?, redemanda Harry.

\- Je te redis ça, mais merci de l'avoir proposé.

Draco alla poser sa tasse dans l'évier et lui souhaita une bonne nuit. Un peu plus et il aurait déjà tenté de réfléchir à une façon d'éloigner les dominés de Harry pour qu'il soit sien. Mais que Gaïa le préserve de cette folie encore un moment. Il n'était pas prêt à se lier et, bien que son loup en rêvait depuis qu'il avait senti son odeur, il n'était pas prêt à s'amouracher de Harry. Pas encore.

 ** _À Suivre._**


	7. Chapter 6

**_Dernier Refuge_**

 ** _Chapitre 6_**

Draco ne tenait plus en place. En ayant vu les jours défiler, il avait pensé que le brun ne lui proposerait plus d'entraînement. Il avait fait quelques balades et quelques courses avec Blaise et Ron, mais Draco devait l'avouer que les entraînements de combat lui manquaient un peu.

À son étonnement, sa relation entre Harry et lui n'avait fait que s'améliorer. Harry ne lui avait pas encore proposé de sortie mais les deux loups savouraient ces moments à deux dans la cuisine quand le Bêta rentrait de certaines de ses missions et que les autres étaient déjà au lit. Il pouvait parier que Blaise se doutait de quelque chose, pour avoir vu son meilleur-mai le fixer lui et Harry pendant certains dîners.

Draco, quant à lui, avait découvert beaucoup de choses intéressantes sur le Bêta. À son grand plaisir, il avait remarqué que Harry tenait beaucoup à son village, comme Draco tenait au sien. Le Bêta pouvait passer des soirées à parler des qualités de son village et de ses avantages. Un peu plus et le Sigma aurait pensé qu'Harry tentait de le convaincre de rester ici. Même s'ils n'avaient plus de maison, Draco restait très attaché à Serdaigle. Son dynamisme et son aménagement n'avait rien à envier aux autres villages, mais ça ne restait que son avis.

Le brun était cependant resté assez mystérieux sur son enfance, ne citant que quelques anecdotes citant Ron, Dean et les autres sans pour autant entrer dans les détails. Draco avait bien tenté de connaître plus de chose sur ses parents, mais le brun s'était contenté de dire que Sirius et Severus étaient ses parents. Une réponse simple et un ton qui ne donnait pas plus d'ouverture sur cette discussion.

Ils n'étaient pas revenus sur le sujet de Voldemort, mais par moment Draco voyait que Harry savait des choses qu'il ne voulait pas lui dévoiler. Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé, mais le brun pouvait être vraiment têtu quand il le voulait.

Malgré ces moments à deux, Draco avouerait facilement que le manque d'exercices lui faisait grandement défaut. Il avait fallu attendre pratiquement une semaine pour que le Bêta lui repropose l'entraînement. Même son loup ne tenait plus en place et ça lui fit sourire. On toqua à la porte puis la tête d'Harry apparut. Draco ne put s'empêcher de se redresser et fixa Harry avec appréhension.

\- Tu es prêt ?, demanda-t-il.

\- Oui j'arrive.

Draco le rejoignit et le duo descendit. Ils ne furent guère étonnés d'y voir Théodore et Seamus installés dans le salon. Les deux Omégas semblaient vraiment bien s'entendre au grand plaisir de Draco qui pouvait enfin constater une amélioration dans l'état et l'humeur de son ami. Seamus de son côté tenait bien la route. Malgré quelques moments de tristesse il arrivait de mieux en mieux à supporter le départ de Dean. Ce que tout le monde appréhendait c'était la naissance des petits. Seamus voulait la présence de Dean mais l'Oméga était pratiquement prêt à donner naissance.

\- Vous allez où ?

Draco s'arrêta dans son mouvement pour prendre un sac prêté par Harry et fixa son ami qui les observait avec un léger affolement. L'Oméga s'était pratiquement relevé du canapé, les yeux ouverts tels une biche prise au piège.

\- Harry m'a proposé de venir à l'entraînement.

Le corps de Théodore se tendit un court instant avant qu'il n'hoche finalement de la tête, le visage complètement fermé. C'était quoi cette attitude ? Draco leva son regard vers Harry et vit que ce geste ne lui avait pas échappé non plus. Le blond soupira, devinant bien le trouble de son ami.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Théo, c'est juste pour me dégourdir un peu, assura-t-il.

Théodore hocha de nouveau la tête mais n'ajouta rien de plus. Quand il se rassit aux côtés de Seamus, l'Oméga lui fit un sourire compatissant mais le Sigma ne savait plus si l'entraînement était une bonne idée. Lui qui avait tellement hâte d'aller faire quelques combats se retrouvait à présent entre deux choix. Choix qui fut vite décidé par Harry qui salua les Omégas avant de le pousser vers la sortie. Ce ne fût qu'un bon moment après que le brun s'adressa à Draco.

\- Tu fais très attention à eux.

\- Ils sont tout ce qu'il me reste, répondit-il avec évidence.

Harry hocha sa tête et continua leur route. Un peu plus et Draco se sentirait obliger de lui expliquer qu'il s'inquiétait naturellement pour ses proches, sa meute. Après tout ils étaient des loups, n'était-ce pas normal ?

\- Aurais-tu préféré que je reste indifférent ? Ce serait contre notre nature et je suis sûr que tu es protecteur envers certains de tes amis.

\- Je le suis mais pas comme tu l'as fait, avoua Harry.

\- Je suis tout à fait normal.

\- Non. Tu te comportes comme un Sigma Alpha.

Le Sigma s'arrêta aussitôt, choqué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre de la part du Bêta. Ce dernier y vit du doute et de l'incompréhension dans son regard mercure puis s'expliqua en voyant que le blond ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir.

\- Je suis au courant de ce que tu as fait pour Seamus à son arrivé.

\- C'est normal, non ?, s'irrita-t-il.

\- Non. Pas pour un loup qui vient d'un village différent et qui connaît à peine les loups qu'il rencontre.

\- Tu aurais préféré que je le laisse ? En plus c'est un Oméga.

\- Un dominé lambda l'aurait fait, dit Harry en haussant des épaules, Et le statut d'Oméga n'est pas une bonne excuse pour que tu baisses ta garde. Ton père t'a sûrement appris à ne douter d'aucun loup.

Le brun reprit sa marche, laissant Draco à ses réflexions. Le blond le rejoignit rapidement mais ne répliqua pas. Son père lui avait toujours dit, en effet, de ne pas sous-estimer même le plus faible des Omégas. Même s'ils étaient connus comme les plus faible, voire les plus lâches en combat, les Omégas pouvaient s'avérer être les plus farouches quand il s'agissait de défendre leurs petits. Il doutait cependant de la véracité de cette phrase concernant Théodore, mais si des petits feraient disparaître ce Théodore peureux, alors Draco espérait voir rapidement Théodore accouplé.

\- En revanche j'avoue que je suis étonné, fit subitement remarquer Harry, De vous trois Théodore est le seul Oméga.

\- Théodore a eu une éducation différente de la nôtre, souffla Draco dans un élan de nostalgie, Blaise et moi avons été entraînés par nos parents, mais plus par mon père. Mon père tenait réellement à ce que je puisse me défendre même contre un Warg.

\- Contre un Warg ?, s'étonna Harry.

\- Oui, mais il y a une différence entre les entraînements et la pratique, expliqua-t-il dans une légère grimace, Les Wargs sont beaucoup plus effrayants que les Bêtas de mon père.

\- Je commence à me demander quel genre d'entraînement ton père t'a fait subir.

\- Je pense que cela doit être identique aux vôtres.

\- C'est ce que nous verrons.

Harry lui fit un geste du bras, au bout duquel se présentait un grand bâtiment aux mêmes couleurs ocres que certaines maisons du village. Le brun le guida vers la porte et l'intérieur plut immédiatement au Sigma. Aucun doute que ce bâtiment pouvait contenir toute la population du village. Sur la droite et la gauche de la bâtisse, de grandes estrades longeaient les murs jusqu'au fond. Tout au fond du gymnase, un terrain de course était aménagé pour les loups qui, comme il le devina rapidement par les loups qui coursaient déjà, voulaient tester leur rapidité. Un peu partout sur le reste du gymnase des espaces de combats et d'entraînements étaient aménagés.

\- Impressionné ?

Draco se détacha de la vue pour fixer le brun, ce dernier le regardant avec un sourire en coin, pour ensuite se recentrer sur la salle. Le nombre de loups à s'entraîner, la force à laquelle allaient leurs frappes avait de quoi impressionner en effet. Pour toute réponse, Draco se contenta d'un hochement de tête, ce qui fit rire Harry au grand plaisir du Sigma qui s'était trouvé à aimer ce rire.

Mais ce moment fût de courte durée car l'instant où le brun se mit à rire une majorité de dominé se tourna vers eux. Le blond se tendit sous l'attention de tous ces loups, mais ce qui le perturba le plus ce fût ces regards de convoitise jetés à l'égard de Harry, ce dernier nullement intéressé par ces loups. Mais là où le brun se fichait pas mal de ces regards, le loup en Draco ne s'en fichait pas. Le blond pouvait déjà sentir un grognement dans sa gorge et quelque unes de ses canines ne demandaient qu'à sortir.

\- Harry ! Draco !

Que Gaïa bénisse ce loup qu'était Neville, son intervention calmant aussitôt la rage de son loup.

\- Que faites-vous là ?, s'étonna-t-il.

\- Draco aimerait s'entraîner du coup je lui ai proposé.

Neville eut un sourire en coin à l'égard d'Harry, qui l'ignora parfaitement, avant de se tourner vers Draco qui continuait de jeter des regards à certains dominés qui voulaient s'approcher d'eux.

\- Alors Draco par quoi désirerais-tu commencer ?

\- Peut-être qu'un échauffement ne serait pas de refus avant quelques combats. Harry m'a parlé d'entraînements mais j'ignore comment ça se passe réellement ici.

\- C'est très simple, expliqua Harry, Nous sommes plusieurs à encadrer cette session d'entraînements.

Le brun pointa vers le fond du gymnase où se trouvait le circuit pour courir. Draco put voir quelques loups poser des obstacles sous la direction d'un duo aux cheveux roux. Cette couleur rousse, il ne l'avait vue que sur une tête ou deux dans le village, dont Ron, et le Sigma était sûr que ce duo faisait partie de la même famille.

\- Si tu veux exercer ta rapidité et ton agilité, tu peux aller sur cette piste. Fred et George, les frères de Ron, seront là si besoin.

\- À Serdaigle nous faisions ça à l'extérieur, fit remarquer Draco, Mon père disait qu'il était primordial de connaître son environnement.

\- Fred et George font aussi des excursions d'entraînement en dehors du village, expliqua Neville en affirmant les dires de Draco, S'ils pensent que te tester dans la forêt serait utile alors ils le feront. Ce sont des Deltas du même statut que Dean et assureront ta sécurité pendant ces sorties.

\- Ils sont aussi les spécialistes de la traque et des pièges. Dean et Remus sont les spécialistes de la chasse, ajouta le Bêta.

\- Remus ?

\- Oui, le meilleur ami de Sirius. Tu le verras quand il reviendra au village.

Draco hocha de la tête alors qu'Harry lui montrait déjà un autre espace. Des sacs de toutes tailles étaient disposés un peu partout et quelques loups, dominés comme dominants, s'exerçaient en les soulevant ou en les lançant à d'autres loups qui devaient les réceptionner avec un minimum de dégât.

\- Ici tu peux t'entraîner au niveau de ta force.

\- C'est un peu archaïque je trouve.

Le duo de dominants se mit discrètement à rire, offensant Draco qui n'y voyait pas l'hilarité dans sa remarque.

\- C'est ce que nous pensons tous, expliqua Harry après s'être calmé, Mais Sirius tient à ce type d'entraînement. Ne nous demande pas pourquoi.

\- Si tu penses qu'un autre exercice pourrait plus t'aider au niveau de ta force, n'hésite pas nous ne t'en voudrons pas.

\- Mais en général, si tu souhaites améliorer ta force, demande à Ron ou Fenrir. Ils auront de bons conseils.

Draco hocha de la tête, se demandant rapidement qui était ce Fenrir, et se tourna vers le dernier espace. Quand il vit quelques loups occupés à les regarder il sentit son grognement revenir mais ce fut une toute autre personne qui se mit à grogner.

\- Pitié, grogna Harry, Ils ne peuvent pas arrêter ?

\- Eh bien, il faut avouer que te voir venir avec un dominé n'a pas rassuré la majorité, se moqua Neville, Je pense que beaucoup d'entre eux vont me poser des questions.

\- Parce que c'est rare de le voir avec un dominé ?, questionna Draco.

\- Un peu oui, rigola le Gamma, Je pense que tu n'as pas oublié son attitude avec toi dans la forêt ?

\- En effet, grogna Draco.

\- Et bien Harry a toujours été comme ça avec les dominé qui l'approchaient trop.

\- C'est bon, on a autre chose à aborder que mes habitudes, grogna Harry.

Un peu plus renfermé, le brun pointa vers le groupe de dominés, où certains d'entre eux continuaient de s'entraîner en se battant contre un adversaire.

\- Ce sera ici que tu pourras t'entraîner au combat. Si tu as besoin n'hésite pas à demander à Neville. C'est lui qui encadre l'entraînement aujourd'hui.

\- Et toi tu encadre quoi ?

Harry fût étonné par cette question. Il se gratta la joue avant de jeter un léger regard à Neville qui s'était mis à rire, attirant de nouveau les regards sur eux.

\- Harry est normalement en repos aujourd'hui, dit Neville goguenard.

\- Ce n'est pas important ce que je fais là, s'interposa le brun d'un léger grognement, Tu veux commencer par quoi alors ?

\- Je l'ai dit, dit-il avec suffisance, Je veux d'abord courir pour m'échauffer.

\- Alors allons-y.

Le duo salua Neville qui devait rester près de sa zone d'entraînement puis alla rejoindre les frères de Ron qui testaient déjà quelques loups. Draco put les observer avec un peu plus de détails. Ce duo était en réalité des jumeaux. Ils n'étaient pas aussi costauds que Ron, au contraire, ils étaient aussi fin que Dean. Ils dépassaient Harry de quelques centimètres, surplombant Draco d'une bonne tête, voire plus. Il voyait très bien l'air de famille dans ces yeux lagons pétillants de malice. Mais là où la corpulence de Ron hurlait « robustesse » avec un visage carré et viril, leur corps hurlaient « agilité », leurs visages ovales accentuant cet aspect ambigu. Des Deltas tout crachés.

Quand ils furent assez proches des jumeaux, ces derniers relevèrent la tête et deux sourires fendirent leurs visages.

\- Mais c'est …

\- … notre cher Harry !

Draco leva des sourcils devant la réaction des jumeaux. Harry leur sourit et salua chacun d'entre eux. Harry lui présenta les jumeaux, semblant bien faire la différence entre les deux loups qui se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau, puis aborda quelques petits sujets insouciants. Draco dériva son regard sur la piste et son loup s'excita d'impatience. De loin, le terrain était beaucoup moins impressionnant mais maintenant qu'il s'y trouvait il pouvait remarquer sa grandeur. Harry sembla le comprendre et revint sur le sujet principal.

\- Les gars, voici Draco Malfoy de Serdaigle. On aimerait s'entraîner pour aujourd'hui, serait-il possible de prendre une partie du circuit pour courir ?

Les jumeaux regardèrent le circuit avant de grimacer.

\- Le problème c'est …

\- … que nous avons tout aménagé.

\- Ce n'est pas un problème, dit Draco, Des obstacles ne seront pas de refus.

Les jumeaux lui firent un grand sourire, ajouté de quelques clins d'œil puis lui firent une révérence en direction du circuit.

\- Il est tout à vous !

Draco leur sourit et alla sur la piste sans plus attendre. Quelques secondes plus tard, Harry le rejoignit sur la ligne de départ, se délestant préalablement de son sweat. Le brun lui fit un léger sourire en coin en se plaçant à ses côtés.

\- Une course ça te va ?

Le sourire de Draco n'aurait pu s'élargir plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Harry lui sourit en retour et attendit que les jumeaux les rejoignent. Le duo arriva rapidement, équipés de chronomètres et de carnets de notes.

\- Vous aurez droit à 20 tours…

\- … et le premier arrivé gagne.

\- Course uniquement …

\- … sous forme humaine !

Le duo hocha de la tête et se mit en position pour le top départ. Draco sentit très bien la déception de son loup, mais vite rattrapée par l'excitation de la course. A Serdaigle, il était l'un des plus rapides faisant la fierté de son père et à présent il voulait savoir s'il avait le niveau de dépasser un Bêta du clan Black. Draco s'humecta les lèvres sous la tension et s'attarda un regard vers Harry.

Le Bêta avait un léger sourire sur ses lèvres et ses yeux reflétaient cette lueur de défi qui excita encore plus Draco. Au moins c'était clair que le brun ne le sous-estimait pas.

\- Ne te force pas trop, le taquina le brun.

\- Dans tes rêves Potter, répliqua Draco sur le même ton.

Quand les jumeaux finirent les dernières directives sur le circuit, l'un d'eux leur demanda s'ils étaient prêts puis l'autre plaça deux doigts dans sa bouche et siffla. Le Bêta et le Sigma partirent sans plus attendre. Pendant les premiers tours, Draco garda une légère avance sur le brun malgré les obstacles qui, il devait se rendre compte, n'étaient pas si facile à éviter que ça. Savourant ce moment de supériorité Draco fit en sorte de garder son allure. Le Bêta ne semblait pas se donner à fond pour le moment, ce qui voulait dire qu'une chose : tout se jouerait sur les derniers tours.

Et comme il l'avait supposé, le brun le rattrapa sur les tours suivants, restant au coude à coude avec le blond. Draco se retenait au maximum pour ne pas se changer en loup. Il était excité comme une puce grâce à cette course. Toute cette énergie accumulée ces derniers jours, n'aidaient pas à retenir son loup.

Un sifflement des jumeaux retentit et quelques obstacles furent changés, renforçant la complexité des obstacles qui permit à Harry de le dépasser. Quand un jumeau signala le dernier tour, Draco mit le maximum rattrapant Harry qui en fit de même. Quand les derniers mètres furent visibles, Harry agrandit l'écart entre eux et passa la ligne d'arrivée.

Quand le blond arriva à son tour, il fût satisfait de voir le brun tenter de reprendre son souffle. De savoir qu'il lui avait donné un peu de fil à retordre était jouissif. Au moins le brun ne l'avait pas sous-estimé et c'était le principal. Il s'apprêta à envoyer une légère pique mais les jumeaux le prirent de court.

\- Draco, si tu veux…

\- …rejoindre notre équipe…

\- …tu es le bienvenu !

Draco qui reprenait calmement son souffle, eut du mal à comprendre où voulait en venir les jumeaux. Il avait perdu la course. Il n'y avait rien eu d'exceptionnel dans cette course. Il aurait mieux compris s'il avait battu le Bêta, mais là il avait tout bonnement perdu.

\- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de réaliser ?

\- Non pas vraiment, grogna Draco, J'ai perdu.

\- Contre Harry mais …

\- … C'était serré !

Draco se tourna vers Harry pour plus d'explications mais ce dernier se contenta juste d'un léger sourire avant d'aller rejoindre Neville, sans oublier de remercier les jumeaux pour la course. Le blond s'excusa auprès des jumeaux et rejoignit Harry.

\- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas m'expliquer ?

\- Parce que je tiens à ce que ton égo reste intacte.

\- C'est bas Potter.

Harry rigola un peu alors qu'ils approchaient de Neville. Le Gamma se leva de sa place et tendit un papier à Harry. Draco se rapprocha de Harry et put y voir une liste de noms.

\- Tu es prêt à faire quelques combats, Draco ? ou préfères tu prendre une pause ?, demanda Neville.

\- Non, on peut commencer tout de suite.

\- Bien, dit Harry en lui tendant la liste, Ces personnes seront tes adversaires.

Draco hocha de la tête et alla se placer sur l'espace conçu pour les combats. Neville fit un léger sifflement, attirant l'attention des dominés, et héla un nom. Un dominé, son cou marqué d'un Omicron se rapprocha d'eux. C'était un jeune homme d'une corpulence identique à celle de Draco. Il avait un visage aux joues légèrement rebondies, des cheveux brun plaqués sur les côtés et un regard fin où trônaient deux yeux dorés.

L'Omicron envoya un léger regard vers les deux dominants avant de se concentrer sur Draco. Vu son regard, le blond pouvait parier qu'il faisait partie de ces dominés qui convoitaient ces deux dominants.

\- Nous allons commencer par du corps-à-corps Draco, intervint Neville, Ensuite nous envisagerons des combats avec les armes.

\- Avons-nous la possibilité de nous transformer ?

\- Non, intervint Harry, Sous forme lupine certains combats risquent de se terminer en défis et ce n'est pas ce que l'on veut pour ton entraînement.

Draco hocha de la tête en comprenant exactement où le brun voulait en venir. Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés, beaucoup les regardaient avec convoitises pour Harry et hostilité pour lui. Aucun n'avait apprécié sa proximité avec Potter et s'il en croyait le regard d'approbation de Neville, Draco sut que ses réflexions étaient véridiques.

D'un commun accord, chacun se délesta de ses armes puis se mit en position. Neville s'éloigna et le combat débuta. Contrairement à ce que son attitude pouvait donner, cet Omicron ne fût pas trop réfléchi sur ses gestes. Il fonça immédiatement sur Draco qui évita parfaitement le poing. Déstabilisé, l'Omicron se pencha un peu trop, permettant à Draco de prendre appuie sur l'une de ses épaules pour passer par-dessus.

Humilié, l'Omicron s'acharna un peu plus permettant à Draco de montrer encore plus son agilité au reste des loups qui observaient le combat. D'une technique que Draco avait appris plus jeune, il maîtrisa rapidement l'Omicron, l'empêchant de bouger.

Quand il passa aux combats suivants, certains furent plus malin que d'autres et durèrent plus longtemps. Mais ce qui les différenciaient c'était bien l'objectif. Là où Draco y voyait un entraînement, la plupart d'entre eux y voyait par ces combats des manières de se démarquer et de se faire remarquer devant Harry et Neville. Les combats les plus intéressants furent largement ceux avec des Sigmas plus âgés et déjà liés. Ils avaient de l'expérience que Draco recherchait et des techniques qui touchèrent Draco de plein fouet. Mais comme il l'avait bien supposé, son père l'avait bien formé et il put se sortir de chaque difficulté dans chaque combat, le confortant dans son domaine. Quand Draco finit son dernier combat, Neville s'enquit de son état. Le blond était essoufflé mais il se sentait bien.

\- Je ne regrette pas d'être venu, sourit finement Draco en reprenant son souffle.

Neville lui sourit mais pas le reste des loups. De savoir qu'un loup étranger de leur village réussissait à battre quelques-uns de leurs meilleurs dominés avait de quoi énervé. Le sourire du Sigma n'aidant pas à calmer les esprit, un des loups se rapprocha du trio.

\- Je vais calmer ton air arrogant Malfoy, grogna un loup.

Un loup se détacha de la foule et vint se placer en face de Draco. Le Sigma était mitigé entre la peur et l'impatience. Ce loup n'était pas un dominé mais bien un dominant et s'il en croyait bien le manque de tatouage sur la partie visible de son cou, cet homme devait être un Delta. Quelques loups, dominant comme dominés l'encouragèrent et d'autres s'offusquèrent du combat qui devait déloyal.

\- Mc Donald, avertit Neville.

\- Quoi ?, exalta le loup, Il veut se battre, j'y ferai attention à votre petit dominé.

Neville grogna mais ne dit rien. Au contraire il croisa ses bras et fixa Harry. Draco suivit son regard et se tourna à son tour vers le Bêta. Pourquoi Neville attendait-il sa réponse ? Le brun sembla comprendre son geste et soupira.

\- C'est comme tu voudras Draco.

Draco fit un sourire en coin s'apprêtant à dire quelque chose à Mc Donald quand une voix l'interpella. Il se tourna vers l'entrée et y vit Blaise, essoufflé comme un cerf.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?, s'inquiéta le blond.

\- Théodore … chaleurs … tu dois venir.

Draco se tendit immédiatement, l'idée d'un bon combat oublié au fond de son esprit. Il n'aimait pas les chaleurs. C'était un rappel incessant de Gaïa qu'il n'était qu'un dominé et qu'il en aurait toute sa vie pour pouvoir donner une progéniture à son futur dominant. Il adressa un regard à Harry qui hocha sa tête en signe d'accord. Le blond prit son sac et remercia Neville pour les combats.

\- Attends Malfoy, le combat n'est pas fini.

\- Le combat est en effet fini, s'interposa Neville.

Mc Donald s'apprêta à lancer une autre remarque mais un grognement de la part de Harry suffit à calmer le loup. Draco de son côté n'attendit pas plus longtemps et rejoignit Blaise.

Après des minutes qui lui parurent interminables, où Draco ne cessa de s'insulter pour ne pas être resté au foyer, le duo de Sigma arriva enfin chez eux. Théodore était allongé dans son lit, gémissant sous sa couette. Draco se maudit sous son oubli. Depuis quelques jours l'odeur de Théodore devenait de plus en plus forte, signe évident que ses chaleurs arrivaient, mais Draco n'aurait pas pensé à un changement aussi radical à quelques nuits de la Pleine Lune.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?, demanda le blond.

\- Je voulais qu'il m'accompagne faire quelques courses, expliqua Blaise, Mais à peine arrivé au marché il a commencé à se comporter bizarrement.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Il s'amusait à suivre une odeur, grogna Blaise en direction de la masse qui cachait Théodore, Quand je l'ai retrouvé il était déjà dans cet état.

L'instant d'après, Seamus entra dans la chambre, une petite bassine d'eau fraîche dans ses bras. Quand il arriva près de Théodore il trempa un tissu et chercha à se rapprocher de Théodore. Cependant l'accueil ne fut pas amical, le jeune Oméga grognant à l'intention de Seamus. Ce dernier soupira et tendit le tissu à Draco. Le blond le fixa, le regard froncé, attendant des explications de sa part.

\- Son grognement était assez explicit. Son loup ne supporte pas ma présence, du moins pour le moment.

\- Mais c'est idiot !

Théodore émit un léger gémissement de douleur, arrêtant toute protestation du blond.

\- Cela doit être ces premières chaleurs, soupira Seamus, En période de chaleur, le loup prend place. Il est paniqué et ne fera confiance qu'à ses Alphas. N'ayant aucun des Alphas présents, il te considère comme le sien.

Cela eut le don de couper la parole du blond pour un moment qui se rappela ce que lui avait dit Harry sur son propre comportement. Il prit le tissu puis vint s'asseoir sur le lit de Théodore. Le brun pivota et se roula en boule près de la cuisse de Draco. Ce dernier passa sa main dans les cheveux trempés de sueurs et passa le tissu frais sur le front.

\- Si près de la Pleine Lune, souffla Draco, Tu choisis mal ton moment Théo.

Le loup gémit un peu mais ne fit rien d'offensant.

\- Il nous reste une semaine avant la Pleine Lune, dit Seamus, Avec les médicaments du médecin, il devrait être en meilleure forme. Blaise tu peux aller les chercher ?

\- J'y vais.

Le Sigma partit l'instant d'après pour aller chercher les médicaments. Draco passa sa main dans les cheveux de Théodore, soupirant face à la situation. Théodore avait déjà eu un aperçu des chaleurs à son anniversaire, mais ce n'était rien comparé aux chaleurs qu'il allait avoir. Son loup se manifestait et ne lui hurlait qu'une chose : il était prêt à s'accoupler.

 ** _O ~ O ~ O ~ O_**

Il sentait qu'ils étaient proches du village. Fenrir leva son regard vers le ciel qu'il réussissait mieux à voir à présent et y vit les aigles de la vallée. Aucun doute, ils étaient proches.

\- Sirius a intérêt d'avoir des réponses.

Fenrir se retint de justesse pour ne pas frapper Bellatrix. Gaïa, que cette femme pouvait être stressante ! Comment son frère réussissait-il à la supporter tous les jours ? Il jeta un regard à son frère qui lui adressa un sourire d'excuse en haussant des épaules. Il pouvait être désolé en effet. Il avait déjà supporté sa belle-sœur pendant six mois sans broncher, mais ces deux dernières semaines pour retourner au village étaient trop. Il ne pouvait que remercier le ciel d'être arrivé avant la pleine Lune.

\- Quelques soient les explications de Sirius, il n'est pas responsable de ce qui a pu arriver à Serdaigle, raisonna Remus.

Bellatrix ne dit rien mais Remus connaissait sa femme. Depuis qu'ils étaient petits, il n'avait cessé de voir Bellatrix prendre soin de Narcissa, voire la surprotéger. Lucius avait eu beaucoup de mal à convaincre Bellatrix que Narcissa serait en sécurité à ses côtés et ne manquerait de rien. Apprendre la nouvelle à propos de Serdaigle l'avait bouleversée et son inquiétude pour Narcissa avait refait surface aussi vite, la rendant irritable.

Après quelques minutes de marches, ils purent entendre distinctement les cris des aigles. Les cloches retentirent dans la vallée par la suite, annonçant leur présence. Ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps avant d'y voir un groupe de loup les rejoindre, ce qui étonna le Bêta.

\- _Fenrir !,_ s'exclama joyeusement un loup.

Fenrir le reconnut facilement comme étant le père de Neville, Franck Londubat. Le loup avait le même pelage que son fils mais là où les parties blanches n'occupaient que le bas de la mâchoire et le ventre de Neville, celles de Franck occupaient une majeure partie de son corps, laissant à peine le dos aux couleurs brunes et noires.

\- Nous n'avions pas besoin d'un comité d'accueil, fit-il remarquer.

\- _Les aigles doivent être un peu épuisés_ , fit remarquer un loup.

\- Il se passe quelque chose ?

\- _Je pense que Sirius t'en parlera_ , dit Franck, _Des Wargs osent de plus en plus s'approcher du village. Rien d'inquiétant_ , ajouta-t-il quand il vit Fenrir s'arrêter, _mais Sirius a préféré augmenter les patrouilles._

Fenrir acquiesçât puis continua sa route vers le village. Il eut à peine le temps de passer les portes du village qu'une foule s'était déjà amassée près d'eux pour les accueillir. Beaucoup approchèrent Remus pour s'enquérir de son état. Bellatrix n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour se frayer un chemin parmi la foule, n'hésitant pas à utiliser sa voix criarde et sa langue acerbe, et prendre la direction de la maison de Sirius. Fenrir frissonna quand il vit quelques regards compatissants pour la louve. Il la rattrapa, rapidement suivi de Remus, et l'accompagna jusqu'à leur Alpha.

\- Essaye de ne pas t'énerver Bella, dit Remus.

La louve s'arrêta et lui envoya un regard vindicatif. Comment pouvait-il lui demander cela ? Sa sœur, sa petite sœur adorée.

\- Ne me demande pas ça Remus, grogna-t-elle, On parle de Cissy. Si je la perds…

\- Bellatrix.

Le trio se tourna en direction de la porte d'entrée où se trouvait Sirius. La louve entra sans même un « bonjour », le regard acéré. Fenrir aurait été l'Alpha qu'il lui aurait déjà remise à sa place. Mais pas Sirius. Parce qu'il était avant tout son cousin, qu'il comprenait autant sa peine, comme ils comprenaient tous sa peine. Alors il ne lui fit rien et la laissa passer.

Bellatrix leva son nez en l'air puis passa le couloir pour prendre la direction du salon, les dominants à sa suite. Severus était là, dos à elle, devant les portes ouvertes sur le jardin, les bras croisés et les épaules tendues. L'Omicron soupira puis se tourna vers elle.

\- Où est-elle ?

Le regard de Severus se voilât une seconde. Elle émit un léger grognement, vite calmé par celui de Severus qui finit par lui répondre.

\- Elle est morte, Bellatrix.

Remus se rapprocha immédiatement de sa compagne mais la louve s'éloigna de lui pour se rapprocher de Severus. Elle faillit le tirer par son haut noir mais le regard de Severus s'était acéré, la défendant de faire un pas de plus. Severus était l'un des rares dominés que Bellatrix n'osait pas provoquer. Un peu plus et elle aurait commis l'irréparable car contrairement à Sirius, Severus ne pardonnerait pas à Bellatrix un tel affront, malgré leur enfance commune.

\- Tu mens, cingla la louve.

\- Bella !, s'horrifia Remus.

\- Lucius nous l'a promis ! Il nous a promis qu'il la protégerait !

La tension qui envahit le corps de leur Omicron Alpha fût très perceptible, il n'avait pas oublié cette promesse que leur avait faite Lucius avant de partir avec Narcissa. Personne ne l'avait oublié, d'où leur inquiétude à tous. Fenrir vint tirer Bellatrix mais la louve le griffa pour se dégager de sa poigne. Sirius commença à grogner sa menace mais Remus s'interposa rapidement et tira franchement sa compagne loin de Severus. L'Omicron Alpha soupira devant tout ce désordre puis ferma ses yeux pour se calmer. Ce ne fût pas très simple à faire avec Bellatrix qui continuait de cracher sa rage dans les bras de Remus.

\- C'est vrai, avoua Severus, Lucius nous l'avait promis mais on ignorait que Serdaigle se ferait attaquer.

\- Alors retrouvez ma sœur !

\- Dans quelle langue dois-je te le dire pour que tu comprennes ?, répliqua sèchement Severus.

\- Elle est vivante, ragea Bellatrix, Narcissa est très débrouillarde.

\- Tu parles de la Narcissa que nous connaissions, claqua Severus, Mais Narcissa était l'Oméga Alpha et tu connais Narcissa. Elle préférerait mourir aux côtés de Lucius que d'abandonner son village et ses enfants.

Bellatrix se calma aussitôt en repensant à ses neveux. Elle se tourna rapidement vers Sirius mais l'Alpha la rassura rapidement.

\- Ils vont bien. Ils sont arrivés il y a quelques jours avec deux amis de Draco.

\- Il doit au moins avoir quelques survivants, persista Remus, Nous connaissons Serdaigle. Ce sont de très bons combattants.

\- Kira est la seule à être arrivée ici.

\- Kira ?, s'étonna Fenrir, Et Khâl ?

Sirius secoua sa tête d'un signe négatif. Aucun autre survivant à part Kira. Le groupe resta un instant dans un silence tendu. Bellatrix se retenant de cracher encore plus de paroles et les deux frères hésitant de la marche à suivre.

\- Que vas-tu faire pour Serdaigle ?, demanda Fenrir, Te connaissant tu vas sûrement envoyer l'un de nous pour vérifier l'état de la ville et les quelques survivants.

\- J'ai déjà envoyé Dean à Serdaigle.

Bellatrix se calma aussi vite pour fixer son cousin. Son regard se plissa puis s'élargit d'un coup en comprenant les mots qui venaient de résonner dans la pièce. Son visage se ferma et elle hocha de la tête avant de prendre congé. Cependant la nouvelle ne fût pas prise aussi calmement par les deux frères. À peine Bellatrix partie que Remus attaquait déjà.

\- Dis-moi que tu n'as pas fait ça, soupira t-il.

\- Je n'avais pas d'autres choix, grogna l'Alpha, Votre retour n'était pas prévu avant quelques semaines.

\- Mais Dean n'était pas ton seul choix, fit remarquer Fenrir.

\- Ça reste l'un de mes meilleurs pisteurs.

\- Tu as encore de bons hommes : Ron, Neville, Harry …

Sirius émit un grognement imposant, faisant taire les dernières contestations du duo. Il redressa un peu son menton, prêt à démordre d'une nouvelle remarque puis s'expliqua.

\- J'ai choisi Dean pour de bonnes raisons. C'est l'un de mes meilleurs Deltas et l'un des meilleurs sortant de l'Ordre.

\- Mais Harry a aussi fait partie de l'Ordre, persista Remus.

\- Harry accueille mes neveux et leurs amis chez lui.

\- Mais Dean aurait pu…

\- Si vous tenez tant que ça à contester mes choix, vous n'avez qu'à prendre ma place.

Les deux frères se tendirent à la phrase de leur ami et Alpha, comprenant très bien ce que ses paroles impliquaient. Remus baissa sa tête face au ton et au regard sévère de Sirius. Aucun d'eux ne s'attendait à une telle exagération de la part de l'Alpha. Le regard de Fenrir glissa sur chaque partie de son Alpha et vit la tension qui le prenait. Les muscles tendus, les yeux cernés et les cheveux encore plus bataillé qu'avant. Leur Alpha n'allait pas bien. Le Bêta glissa son regard vers leur Omicron Alpha et vit ce dernier regarder Sirius avec autant d'inquiétude qu'eux. En effet Sirius n'allait pas bien.

\- Quand as-tu dormi pour la dernière fois, Sirius ?

Sirius balaya sa main d'un air désinvolte, peu intéressé par la question. Le Bêta plissa ses yeux puis soupira de lassitude.

\- Nous n'avons aucune intention de te contredire Sirius, dit calmement Remus, Mais je t'avoue m'inquiéter pour Dean et Seamus maintenant.

\- Seamus est chez Harry en compagnie de Draco et ses amis. Pour le moment tout va bien, dit-il les dents serrées.

\- D'accord, mais autorise nous au moins à les rejoindre si nous n'avons pas de nouvelles dans les prochains jours, demanda Fenrir.

Sirius commença à faire sortir ses dents de loups mais Fenrir leva ses mains en reddition dans une tentative de calmer son Alpha.

\- Nous savons que Dean est capable de s'en sortir mais avec Serdaigle qui vient d'être battu j'aurais pensé que tu nous aurais fait protéger les arrières des autres. Voldemort commence à agir, ce n'est pas le moment de perdre nos meilleurs loups.

Ces paroles semblèrent calmer Sirius qui ne dit pourtant rien, se contentant de les fixer de son regard toujours aussi sévère. Si Sirius était vraiment énervé contre cette idée, il n'aurait pas hésité à leur faire comprendre. Il prenait vraiment en compte l'idée que Fenrir venait de lui soumettre.

\- D'accord, abdiqua-t-il, Si nous n'avons pas de nouvelle après la Pleine Lune, nous pourrons considérer qu'ils auront besoin d'un soutien.

C'était bien là une qualité de Sirius. Une des raisons pour laquelle Fenrir avait choisi de suivre Sirius et de l'accepter comme leur chef. Fenrir ne pouvait que se rappeler du nombre de fois où les anciens clamaient vouloir le voir reprendre la tête à la place de Sirius. Mais le Bêta n'avait pas fait comme certains en voulant défier Sirius et l'avait suivi dans chacune de ses décisions. Contrairement à certains, son Alpha savait écouter son clan et malgré sa fatigue Sirius lui montrait qu'il savait prendre en compte les priorités.

Remus sourit à Sirius et le trio entra dans un autre sujet de conversation. Un léger courant d'air frais passa par la baie vitrée, amenant une légère odeur de menthe fraîche aux narines de Fenrir. Son loup frétilla légèrement, ne demandant qu'à sortir pour rejoindre cette odeur, tout ça amusant Fenrir qui ne comprenait pas un tel engouement de la part de son loup.

\- Tu as planté de nouvelles plantes Severus ?

\- Non.

Fenrir renifla l'air de la maison et ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de plaisir en sentant cette odeur de menthe qui venait du jardin. Peut-être que quelqu'un du voisinage avait planté cette plante. Il ferait le tour après sa visite. Gaïa, quel plaisir de rentrer chez soi.

 ** _O ~ O ~ O ~ O_**

Par Gaïa, qu'il détestait ce genre de missions. Ils avaient enfin fini par arriver à Serdaigle. Cependant, la ville n'avait plus la splendeur que Dean avait encore dans son esprit. Une bonne majorité des maisons étaient brûlées, voire détruites. Le nombre de maisons intactes pouvaient se compter sur les doigts.

Quelques individus présents encore dans l'enceinte du village, l'avaient obligé à prendre plus de précautions. Une partie de son équipe, principalement composée des novices, avait été choisie comme renfort et se devait de rester en retrait du village en attendant son signal d'attaque en cas de piège. L'autre partie, principalement composée des plus expérimentés de son groupe, était chargée de trouver des indices et d'observer l'ennemi encore présent à Serdaigle. Son instinct lui hurlait que quelque chose se tramait. Voir tous ces Wargs vagabonder dans le village sans vraiment l'intention d'en bouger le perturbait. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes des Wargs. C'était juste des loups dictés par la folie de destruction et leur faiblesse face à des dominés qu'ils se sentaient obligés de violer. Ces loups ne méritaient pas d'être des enfants de Gaïa.

Dean entendit quelques fracas vers la place du village et s'y dirigea. Il y vit une masse de Wargs rassemblés autour d'un grand feu, festoyant et se chamaillant bruyamment. Un peu plus éloignés d'eux, un petit groupe attendait. Dean les reconnut facilement comme étant des dominés. Mais ce qui le troubla, ce fût de reconnaître quelques dominés de Serdaigle. Il y vit la fille aînée des Greengrass, une Oméga du même âge que lui qu'il avait rencontré lors de son séjour à Poudlard. Les deux loups s'étaient rencontrés par le biais de leurs parents qui faisaient affaires à ce moment. Aux dernières nouvelles, elle s'était liée avec un loup de Serpentard qui l'avait rejointe à Serdaigle. Si elle était prisonnière et seule, aucun doute que son lié n'avait pas survécu à l'attaque.

Dean vit quelques-uns de ses loups le rejoindre puis continua d'analyser la scène. Des Wargs séparaient le groupe de dominés. Les plus farouches étaient mis d'un côté et les plus calmes d'un autre côté. Dean se concentra sur les Wargs qui continuaient de diviser les dominés et tenta de comprendre leur action. Puis tout à coup il remarqua que les Sigmas étaient ceux mis à part des autres. L'un d'eux fit apparaître ses canines et mordit farouchement un des Wargs. Il tenta de s'échapper mais fût rapidement mis au sol par un autre Warg qui le balança vers le groupe.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils font exactement ? Un tri ?, grogna un de ses hommes.

Dean l'intima à baisser d'un ton. La proximité qu'ils avaient avec les Wargs était beaucoup trop dangereuse pour qu'ils se fassent repérer maintenant. Ils eurent beaucoup de chance grâce au petit groupe de Sigmas qui avaient commencé à se débattre. Mais ce qui suivit coupa la respiration des loups du clan Black. Les uns après les autres, les Wargs prirent leurs formes lupine et décimèrent le groupe de Sigmas, savourant chaque torture jusqu'à la mort totale des victimes.

Dean tenta de retenir son loup un maximum, ne dévoilant que ses canines tellement sa rage était grande. Gaïa merci, Angelina, l'une de ses Sigmas, pût calmer ses hommes, car il doutait en être capable à cet instant. Voir ce genre de scène le révulsait. C'était donc ça le but de leurs ennemis ? Tuer des Sigmas ? Non, ça ne pouvait pas être juste ça.

Angelina lui fit un geste en direction d'un groupe un peu plus à l'écart des Wargs. Dean jura en voyant ces individus vêtus de capes bordeaux : des sorciers, mieux valait ne pas rester plus longtemps dans le village. Dans son équipe ils n'étaient que trois à pouvoir contrer des sorciers, ce n'était visiblement pas assez.

Dean fit un geste de sa main à son groupe et chacun s'éloigna au fur et à mesure de leurs cachettes sans se faire repérer par l'ennemi. Ils avaient vu bien assez pour la journée. Cependant le destin semblait être contre sa survie. Quand ils sortirent dans une rue déserte, ils virent Colin Crivey, une nouvelle recrue de Dean, passer devant eux sous sa forme lupine à toute allure.

Le Delta grinça des dents en voyant Colin passer sans s'arrêter. Que faisait-il là ? Son poste était de rester dans la forêt.

\- Dean !

Le Delta se tourna vers un groupe de loups qui avait suivi Colin. Il reconnut facilement les compagnons de Colins. Le mâte regretta à l'instant d'avoir pris ces idiots dans son équipe. Il comprenait mieux la réticence de Remus à le prendre dans la sienne malgré son niveau athlétique. Bénie soit Gaïa, ils n'étaient plus aussi proche du centre de Serdaigle. À tout moment son groupe pouvait se faire prendre et ce serait à cause de ces idiots !

\- Vous avez intérêt à avoir une bonne raison pour abandonner votre poste, grogna-t-il sourdement.

Le petit groupe eut la décence de redouter une attaque de sa part. Bien, au moins ils craignaient des représailles et il savoura cette peur. Ils seraient servis une fois leur retour à Godric's Hollow.

Rapidement mais le plus concis possible, une des jeunes recrues leur expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé. Dean hocha de la tête à chaque information qu'on lui fournit puis pris la direction qu'avait pris Colin, heureusement il était rapide. Les loups s'apprêtèrent à le suivre mais il les stoppa aussi net.

– Non, claqua t-il, Sortez du village, je m'occupe de Colin !

Les loups grognèrent mais ne firent aucune protestation alors que Dean courrait déjà à la poursuite de Colin. Dean pouvait compter sur Angelina pour faire son équipe respecter son ordre. Elle était peut-être une Sigma mais elle avait la confiance totale de Dean et tous les loups en avait conscience.

Le Delta rattrapa rapidement Colin et vit ce dernier rattraper un Warg qui était plus préoccupé à amener une louve vers le centre du village. Le Warg sembla repérer Colin et tourna dans une petite rue que Dean avait vue avant : c'était une rue sans issue. Colin prit le chemin qu'avait pris le Warg avec la louve, rapidement suivit de Dean qui ne prit pas le risque de se transformer. S'il se transformait il perdrait ses armes. Maudit soit ce débutant.

Quand il eut rejoint Colin, ce dernier attaquait du mieux qu'il pouvait le Warg, la différence de taille faisant déjà bien défaut au jeune loup. Dean écarquilla des yeux devant le massacre. Le Warg s'amusait avec sa nouvelle proie qu'était devenue Colin. Si le jeune Delta réussissait à s'échapper des coups de mâchoire du Warg, aucun doute que ce dernier finirait par se lasser et l'attaquer plus violemment. Dean analysa rapidement la situation et se mit en action. Il monta sur quelques caisses qui étaient entassées contre le mur d'une épicerie en ruine et appela Colin d'un vif sifflement. Le jeune loup déjà bien sonné, vit Dean lui faire un signe de venir ce qu'il fit sans attendre. Sans faire un moindre mouvement, Dean attendit, poignard en main, que les deux loups s'approchent de lui, au moment où le Warg fût près de lui, il sauta sur son dos. La bête bougea dans tous les sens mais le Delta s'accrocha bien à son cou et, difficilement, réussit à lui planter rapidement sa lame dans sa gorge. Il fallut tout de même attendre une bonne minute pour voir enfin le Warg gésir au sol dans une flaque de sang.

Colin se transforma et s'approcha de la louve, le souffle encore saccadé par ce qu'il venait de vivre. Dean le rejoignit et vérifia la louve. Quand il vit la marque de l'Omega, il jura. Il prit le pouls de la louve et soupira fortement. Si seulement cet imbécile était resté en place.

\- Elle est morte, souffla Dean.

Une cloche sonna tout à coup dans tout le village, alertant les deux loups. Dean sentit une présence qu'il reconnut facilement comme étant celle d'un sorcier. Ils ne devaient pas rester là. Il tira Colin et le mena dans l'épicerie en ruine. Dean vit le même groupe de sorcier qu'au centre du village et chercha rapidement une sortie. Ses yeux brillèrent quand il vit un trou assez large dans un des murs, caché par un textile épais. Il y poussa Colin et le suivit rapidement.

Dean exploita au maximum ses capacités de Delta. Ses antécédents passés dans l'Ordre ne lui furent que plus bénéfiques. Ils prirent du temps, certes, mais grâce à ça ils ne furent pas repérés. Quand ils arrivèrent enfin près de son équipe dans l'ombre de la forêt, Dean n'attendit pas une seconde. Il rejoignit Colin qui s'était pressé de rejoindre le groupe et lui donna un poing sur le visage, déstabilisant la jeune recrue qui le fixa avec étonnement.

\- Plus jamais tu fais ce que tu as fait, est-ce que c'est compris ?, hurla-t-il.

\- On ne pouvait pas la laisser !

\- Et si tu étais resté à ta place elle serait encore en vie ! Ils ne tuent pas les Omégas !

Dean ferma ses yeux tout en se pinçant l'arête du nez. Il fallait qu'il se calme. Colin le regardait, horrifié de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre mais Dean n'en avait que faire des états d'âmes de sa recrue. Le Delta se tourna vers le reste de son équipe.

\- Ne restons pas ici. Les sorciers risquent de venir.

\- Ils ne sont pas aussi rapides, fit remarquer un Delta.

Dean se demanda un instant pourquoi ces hommes faisaient les idiots aujourd'hui. Il prit son sac laissé à l'avance en début de journée et fit face à ses hommes.

\- Vous croyez que c'est pour quoi qu'on ait apprivoisé les aigles ?

\- Pour faire plaisir à Hagrid, supposa l'un deux.

Le basané secoua sa tête à la bêtise de ce gamin. Il faudrait vraiment qu'il demande à Sirius une révision des bases pour leurs loups.

\- Les sorciers volent, voilà pourquoi. Nous ne voyons rien quand ils sont dans le ciel alors nous avons apprivoisé les aigles.

Aucun loup ne trouva de chose à redire, chacun écoutant ses paroles à la lettre. Dean pouvait s'estimer chanceux d'être dans la forêt. Ils avaient des bosquets, des vieux terriers et des grottes un peu partout dans les montagnes et les feuilles des arbres étaient assez épaisses pour leur donner une couverture.

\- Nous marcherons pour un bout du chemin, puis nous emballerons tout et nous transformerons.

\- Et que faisons-nous si nous rencontrons des sorciers ?

\- On utilisera la même méthode que pour la chasse. On ne peut pas se permettre de les laisser approcher Godric's Hollow.

Ses hommes commencèrent à se lever, chacun se préparant du mieux qu'il pouvait pour aller vite et bien se camoufler sous leur forme humaine.

\- Trouvez-vous deux partenaires de chemin jusqu'au village, il est plus sûr que l'on soit le moins possible. Pas besoin de se presser quand vous serez sous vos formes lupine, les montagnes sont encore remplies de meutes de loups.

\- N'est-ce pas plus risqué ?, s'inquiéta Colin.

Dean acéra son regard vers le loup. Devait-il lui rappeler que c'était sa faute s'ils devaient employer cette méthode ? Non. Le jeune homme était bien amoché pour le savoir lui-même. Il pouvait très bien comprendre sa réticence : ils risquaient d'y voir les grizzlis et peut-être même des Wargs. Mais Dean n'avait pas d'autre choix, ils devaient brouiller les pistes, quitte à mourir maintenant.

\- En route.

 ** _O ~ O ~ O ~ O_**

Aujourd'hui elle était allée trop loin. Il avait pensé qu'en cette journée de préparatifs de Pleine Lune, qu'elle bouclerait son clapet et se concentrerait sur la préparation des louveteaux mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Pendant toute une semaine, Draco avait dû endurer les chaleurs de Théodore mais aussi les journées que relatait Scorpius concernant cette louve confirmant l'idée de la survie de leurs parents. Les seuls moments qu'il avait pu savourer c'était bien les moments passés avec Harry. Gaïa que ce loup lui plaisait un peu plus chaque jour.

Malgré cela, cette Lavande Brown avait bien décidé de gâcher sa soirée. Scorpius était rentré une fois de plus de son école et leur avait relaté cette fois à toute la tablé sa journée. Mais là où ça n'alla plus, ce fût le moment où Scorpius tout excité leur avait dit être impatient de revoir leurs parents. Draco n'avait pas attendu et était parti à la recherche de Brown.

De fil en aiguille, le Sigma finit par la retrouver dans un des bars du village. Quand il entra il la vit en pleine discussion avec Neville et d'autres loups. Sa rage se décupla à la vue de la louve. Il s'approcha du groupe puis écarta brusquement Neville pour faire face à Lavande. La louve perdit vite son sourire quand le blond la plaqua contre le mur, son poignard sous la gorge.

\- Que ce soit bien clair Brown, siffla Draco, Continue ton jeu avec mon frère et je te tranche la gorge pour donner ta carcasse aux harpies.

La louve commença à se débattre mais c'était mal connaître Draco. Le blond la décolla un peu du mur pour la plaquer plus fort contre ce dernier. Neville empoigna Draco par l'épaule, exigeant des explications, mais ce dernier n'écoutait pas le Gamma, sa poigne toujours accrochée à la gorge de Lavande.

\- Est-ce que c'est clair ? !, cria le Sigma.

Quelques têtes se tournèrent mais peu s'y intéressèrent réellement. La louve couina quelques instants, des larmes coulant de ses yeux. Draco ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi s'amusait-elle à faire souffrir son petit-frère. Il n'avait rien fait. Etait-elle l'un de ses dominés qui recherchaient ardemment l'attention d'Harry ? Etait-ce parce qu'il était sa meilleure arme pour atteindre Blaise ? Si c'était Blaise qu'elle visait, pourquoi s'en prendre à son petit-frère ? Draco voulait juste qu'on laisse son frère en paix.

\- Ça t'amuse ?, siffla-t-il, Ça t'amuse de lui faire croire ce genre de choses !

\- Il … il pense qu'ils …, peina-t-elle à dire.

\- Mes parents sont morts !, hurla-t-il.

Le silence se fit immédiatement dans le bar, la musique d'ambiance baissant au fur et à mesure. Tout le monde tourna sa tête en direction de la dispute. Neville, qui tentait de calmer Draco, se calma aussitôt pour fixer le duo qui se disputait, comprenant mieux la colère du blond. Son loup lui criait que c'était un léger problème entre deux loups mais ce que dit Draco par la suite l'empêcha de rester de côté.

\- N'approche plus mon frère.

\- Draco, s'interposa Neville, Scorpius est encore trop jeune. Il a besoin d'aller au parc des louveteaux.

\- Pas tant que cette guenon sera là, claqua Draco.

\- Mais …

Le blond fusilla le Gamma du regard, gardant toujours la louve entre ses griffes. Neville se tendit face au regard mercure, une sensation désagréable montant le long de son dos. Le regard du Sigma réussit même à faire son loup rester en retrait, ce dernier couinant dans sa tête d'avoir déçu le Sigma, ce qui perturba encore plus Neville. Un seul loup, en dehors de ses Alphas et ses parents, avait réussi à lui donner cette impression.

\- Rien ne t'autorise à décider pour mon frère. C'est ma responsabilité, pas la tienne.

Harry qui venait d'arriver, regarda la scène avec frustration. Cependant, son regard se plissa en voyant la situation et décida de s'y interposer. D'un geste sec, il retira la main de Draco de la gorge de Lavande qui s'assit au sol. Quand la louve put reprendre sa respiration elle se releva et cracha en direction de Draco.

\- Ce loup est malade !, s'exclama-t-elle, J'exige réparation !

\- Ne t'avance pas trop Lavande, grogna Harry, Tu as désobéi à un ordre que je t'ai donné. Après la Pleine Lune tu devras l'expliquer à Sirius.

La louve eut la décence de paraître désolé et cela enragea encore plus Draco. Elle avait reçu un ordre et elle avait persisté. Draco tenta de revenir à l'assaut mais Harry lui serra la nuque et tous deux sortirent du bar.

\- Que fais-tu Harry ? Lâche-moi immédiatement !

L'attention de tout le bar resta un moment sur le couple de loups, même après leur sortie de l'établissement. Aucun ne voulait perdre une miette de ce qu'il se passait, ce qui frustra encore plus le Bêta.

\- Potter lâche-moi !

Harry s'arrêta et le tourna pour lui faire face, obligeant Draco à lever les yeux. Le blond sentit sa colère descendre d'un coup quand il tomba sur le regard émeraude du brun. Le blond avait l'impression d'être revenu quelques jours en arrière, lors de sa première rencontre avec Harry : Harry lui en voulait.

\- Ça suffit maintenant, claqua Harry, Tu as déjà attiré assez d'attention sur toi pour la soirée.

Draco ferma sa bouche et ne dit rien, refroidit par le ton du Bêta. Harry le tira par le bras et le duo rentra. Quand ils arrivèrent, aucun n'avait quitté la cuisine, le repas laissé tel quel au départ de Draco. Harry se remit à manger, la tablée se remettant à faire de même à part Draco qui resta immobile. Le silence resta un moment pesant avant qu'Harry ne lâche subitement sa fourchette dans son assiette, son appétit coupé.

\- Je ne veux plus entendre parler de Lavande. Si tu as des remarques à faire, très bien. J'en ferai part à Sirius. Mais plus jamais je ne veux voir ce genre de règlement de compte ici.

\- Tu n'en entendras plus parler, siffla Draco, parce que Scorpius n'ira plus dans cette école.

\- Oh il ira.

\- Tu n'es pas son père !

Harry frappa durement la table de la cuisine avec la paume de sa main, faisant sursauter toute l'assistance.

\- Vous êtes sous mon toit Draco, que ça te plaise ou non. En ayant accepté cela, vous avez mis toute votre famille sous ma protection et sous mon autorité.

\- Quoi ? !

\- Scorpius est encore un louveteau et tant qu'il ne sera pas adulte, c'est au dominant de la maison de décider ! Et en faisant ce que tu as fait ce soir tu viens de bafouer cette seule règle ! Je t'interdis d'attaquer un autre dominé comme tu l'as fait aujourd'hui ! Si tu as une autre décision de ce genre, tu devras passer par moi !

Si le regard de Draco pouvait tuer, aucun doute que Harry serait déjà au sol à l'heure qu'il était. Le blond était tendu, ses bras le long de son corps, ses poings fermés si fort jusqu'à en être rouge, ses crocs lupins ressortis au maximum et son regard plus luisant et rempli de larmes de rage alors qu'un grognement sortait de sa gorge. Le Sigma avait envie de lui arracher la gorge.

Harry ne se laissa pas faire et grogna assez sourdement pour s'imposer sur le Sigma. Il put voir Seamus et Théodore se tendre et gémir alors que Blaise commençait à grogner doucement. Harry se sentit désolé de les mêler à ça, mais il ne pouvait pas laisser Draco agir à sa guise.

\- Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?, grogna-t-il à Draco.

\- Tu n'es pas mon dominant Potter.

Harry se leva et tira Draco pour le pencher vers la table en appuyant sur sa nuque, tirant son bras dans son dos au maximum du soutenable. Quelque chose se brisa en Draco, son loup hurlant la trahison : le Bêta le soumettait de force. Ses larmes finirent par réellement couler tellement sa peine fût insoutenable. L'homme qui lui plaisait le forçait à se soumettre et le Bêta était trop fort pour qu'il puisse contre-attaquer.

\- Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?, répéta le Bêta, Plus d'attaque sur un quelconque dominé.

\- Parfaitement, grogna Draco les dents encore serrées.

Harry se redressa et hocha de la tête. Il regarda les autres et les vit l'observer de différentes manières. Théodore avait repris ses tremblements et évitait son regard à tout prix, Blaise le regardait avec fatalité, le visage fermé et Seamus le regardait avec une peine que Harry n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer. Il tourna sa tête vers Scorpius et vit que ce dernier les regardait avec étonnement. Il soupira puis s'abaissa près de la chaise du petit.

\- Scorpius, veux-tu retourner au parc des louveteaux ?

\- Oui, hésita l'enfant, mais si Draco ne veut pas…

L'enfant coula un regard vers son frère qui se massait l'épaule sous la douleur, le regard encore meurtrier en direction de Harry. Scorpius n'avait jamais vu un tel regard de la part de son frère. Harry attira son attention, engageant un ton beaucoup plus calme qu'avec Draco.

\- Je ne demande pas à Draco mais à toi.

L'enfant le regarda puis hocha de la tête avant de confirmer son envie d'y aller.

\- D'accord, dit-il en hochant sa tête, À partir de demain, c'est moi qui t'y emmène.

Scorpius lui fit une grimace mais acquiesça tout même ce changeent. Harry passa sa main dans ses cheveux blond et se releva.

\- Va te préparer pour la Pleine Lune, sourit Harry, Draco te rejoint tout à l'heure.

Le garçon se précipita de descendre de la chaise et alla rejoindre la chambre de Draco. Quand il fût sûr que Scorpius était dans la chambre, le brun se tourna de nouveau vers Draco.

\- Tu lui dis aujourd'hui, claqua Harry.

Draco serra des dents mais ne dit rien de plus. Il se leva et alla rejoindre son frère à l'étage. Quand ils n'entendirent plus de pas dans les escaliers, Blaise grimaça de dégoût puis se remit à manger. Théodore n'attendit pas plus longtemps et s'excusa avant de monter à son tour à l'étage.

\- Oh Harry qu'est-ce que tu as fait, soupira Seamus.

Harry ignora sa remarque et se remit à manger, inconscient de ce qu'il venait de provoquer dans son foyer.

 ** _O ~ O ~ O ~ O_**

Quand il se réveilla, il pouvait entendre un chant cantique résonner dans ses oreilles. Sa tête martelait et son loup semblait forcer sur ses barrières mentales pour qu'il puisse sortir. Quelque chose essayait de maîtriser son loup mais il ignorait qui, ou quoi. Il aurait aimé se transformer et abattre l'homme qui avait osé s'attaquer à son village. Mais il était trop faible et ignorait même où il se situait. Il savait juste qu'il avait été emmené dans cette pièce froide arpentée de briques grises et d'une grande porte d'un bois ébène. Les chaînes qui le maintenaient contre les murs affaiblissaient son corps. Depuis quand des chaînes les affaiblissaient ? Ils étaient des loups garous, les fils de Gaïa ! Le chant cantique s'arrêta et son loup se calma, puis la porte s'ouvrit.

\- Lucius Malfoy, susurra une voix.

Lucius leva son regard et ce qu'il vit lui glaça le sang. La créature était immense, dont son visage gardait presque une apparence humaine si ce n'était ce mélange de poils et d'écailles et ce museau qui lui servait de bouche. Sa peau avait une légère couleur grisâtre lui donnant un bon air maladif. Son corps était pratiquement recouvert d'une cape noire mais Lucius pouvait largement reconnaître que cette créature était musclée. Ses mains et ses pieds avaient plus l'aspect d'immenses pattes poilues dont les griffes ressortaient de façon exagérée et son torse donnait un mélange d'écailles et de poils jusqu'à son visage. Le regard rouge de l'individu le fit reculer au mur alors que son instinct lui disait de fuir. Mais où pouvait-il fuir ? il était attaché !

\- Tu ne sembles pas me reconnaître, sourit la créature.

Le calme de la créature calma Lucius. Il avouait que le physique de la créature ne l'aidait pas à se rappeler, cependant au ton et au rire de la créature Lucius put facilement poser un nom à ce visage. Pour l'avoir accueilli à Serdaigle avant sa trahison envers leur peuple, Lucius se rappelait parfaitement de lui. Même si aux dernières nouvelles il était présumé mort.

\- C'est un peu déloyal pour prendre le statut d'Alpha, non ?, dit-il sarcastiquement.

\- Je n'ai nul besoin de te défier, puisque tu seras bientôt à mes genoux.

\- Que me veux-tu, Jedusor ?,cracha Lucius.

La créature émit un rire gras puis se mit à se déplacer dans la cellule, son regard rouge fixé sur Lucius, ses pas résonnants et ses griffes crissant contre la briques.

\- Tu vois, je n'ai jamais pensé qu'en mangeant ce cœur de sorcière que je me trouverais sous cette forme, cracha t-il.

\- Personne ne t'a poussé à le faire, nargua Lucius, Tu crois que c'est pour quoi que nous évitions tout contact avec les sorciers ? Pour le beau temps ?

\- Suffit !

Lucius crissa des dents au hurlement de Jedusor. Manger ce cœur n'avait pas fait que lui changer son apparence et la sensation de liquide qui coulait de ses oreilles ne fût qu'une affirmation de plus. Jedusor avait reçu de la magie. Par Gaïa quel désordre.

Ne faisant pas attention aux nouvelles blessures de Lucius, Jedusor continua sa conversation là où il s'était arrêté.

\- J'ai rencontré une elfe. Ces créatures ont toujours une grande connaissance sur les prédictions et la magie. Dans sa grande bonté, elle n'a pas hésité à me dire la solution à mon problème !, dit-il d'un air sournois.

La créature s'approcha de Lucius et leva sa tête avec l'une de ses mains griffues. Le blond fixa son regard gris au regard rouge et frissonna de dégoût en le voyant se pourlécher les babines.

\- Il me faut juste un loup blanc assez puissant pour me redonner ma forme. Et toi, Lucius, tu es puissant.

\- Je ne suis pas un sorcier, grogna t-il, mais un loup.

Jedusor se redressa puis s'éloigna de Lucius, son sourire toujours en place sur sa mâchoire déformée.

\- Tu sais aussi bien que moi que les loups blancs ont de la magie Lucius. J'ai peut-être reçu une nouvelle vie mais ma mémoire est restée intacte.

Lucius ne dit rien, se contentant de toiser Jedusor avec toute sa hargne. Si seulement il pouvait se détacher de ces chaînes.

\- J'ignore encore ce qu'elle voulait dire par là, mais j'ai bien l'intention de tout essayer pour retrouver ma forme et toi, Lucius, tu vas m'y aider.

\- Le conseil ne te laissera pas faire Jedusor.

\- Personne ne peut me vaincre, Malfoy. Quoi qu'il en soit, certains de tes Bêtas et Gammas vont compenser la perte que j'ai eu lors de cette dernière attaque sur ton village. Et pendant ce temps tu me serviras dans mes recherches.

La créature sourit cruellement avant de le faire disparaître et qu'il hausse des épaules. Il se détourna de Lucius et ouvrit la porte. Des hommes encapuchonnés se trouvaient à l'entrée, semblant attendre un signal de la part de Jedusor.

\- Messieurs vous pouvez commencer le processus.

Le groupe d'hommes entra dans la pièce sans un mot, se plaçant autour de Lucius. Jedusor adressa un dernier regard vers Lucius, ce dernier ne l'ayant toujours pas lâché du regard.

\- Je te souhaite une bonne Pleine Lune mon cher Lucius.

 ** _O ~ O ~ O ~ O_**

 ** _À Suivre._**


	8. Chapter 7

**_Dernier Refuge_**

 ** _Chapitre 7_**

 ** _Pour certains qui auraient un peu perdu le fils des statuts des loups dans cette histoire, je les remets pour vous :_**

 _Le statut d'Alpha (Α) peut être attribué autant à un dominant qu'à un dominé, s'il est lié à un Alpha dominant. Pour être Alpha, il faut forcément avoir un des statut ci-dessous avant._

 ** _Les dominants :_**

 _Bêta (β)_

 _Gamma (Γ)_

 _Delta (Δ)_

 ** _Les dominés :_**

 _Sigma (Σ)_

 _Omicron, (Ο)_

 _Omega (Ω)_

 ** _O ~ O ~ O ~ O_**

Draco fixait sa porte sans vouloir la franchir. Il était mêlé entre désespoir et rage folle. Ce Potter n'était pas si correct que ça comme dominant. Gaïa avait fait une erreur en mettant ce loup parmi ses enfants. Avait-il seulement conscience de ce qu'il venait de lui faire ? Non. Bien sûr que Non. Parce que c'était un idiot fini il avait laissé son instinct prendre le dessus.

Le blond secoua sa tête et se donna de la force pour franchir sa porte. Mais quelque chose l'arrêta : cette angoisse dans son ventre. Faire de la peine à Scorpius l'effrayait plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Par Gaïa, il savait mettre à terre des Bêtas en entraînement mais gardait sa queue entre ses jambes quand il s'agissait de faire souffrir son frère. Le Sigma finit par entrer dans la chambre, Scorpius s'était vêtu d'un grand t-shirt que lui avait donné Harry pour les accompagner à la clairière le temps de la transformation. Quand il vit Draco à l'entrée, Scorpius fit une tête toute penaude, celle qu'il faisait à chaque fois qu'il pensait avoir fait une bêtise. Gaïa, que ça faisait mal de voir son petit frère ainsi.

-Ecoute bonhomme, il faut que je te dise quelque chose.

Le petit garçon s'assit sur le lit, le regard un peu craintif.

-Je ne vais plus au parc ?

-Non ne t'inquiète pas Scorp', tu vas y retourner, le rassura-t-il, Si tu veux bien, on va reparler de papa et maman, d'accord ?

Un grand sourire apparut sur le visage de l'enfant et Draco s'en voulu. Maudit soit Potter pour ce qu'il le forçait à faire. Draco s'accroupit devant Scorpius et prit l'une des petites mains sur sa paume, évitant tout contact visuel avec le benjamin.

-Maman t'a déjà dit pourquoi on chasse à chaque pleine lune ?

-C'est un cadeau de Gaïa pour nos loups, souffla l'enfant.

-Oui, affirma Draco, et comme tu sais Gaïa aime beaucoup ses enfants.

Sa gorge se serrait à une vitesse hallucinante. Par tous les dieux, il était un Malfoy ! Il avait dû avouer des nouvelles bien plus blessantes que ça à d'autres personnes de sa meute.

-Il arrive un jour où Gaïa rappelle ceux qu'elle aime pour vivre à ses côtés …

Scorpius regarda Draco, les yeux pétillant de curiosité. Ses petites jambes se balançant sous l'impatience.

-…et Gaïa aime beaucoup Papa et Maman.

Les jambes s'arrêtèrent au fur et à mesure jusqu'à l'arrêt complet. Le regard de Scorpius s'embua, son sourire se fanant aussitôt à la phrase de son frère. Draco grimaça quand il sentit les griffes de son frère se planter dans sa paume. Il leva ses yeux et vit le regard de son frère des larmes naissantes menaçant de couler.

-Papa et Maman sont à Serdaigle, souffla l'enfant, Maman m'a promis qu'elle revenait après avoir fait ses courses.

-Scorp', maman est morte pendant l'attaque, répondit Draco.

Draco ne fut guère étonné du ton de sa voix qui s'était faite moins imposante et plus tremblante. S'entendre dire cette vérité une nouvelle fois dans la même soirée lui fendit le cœur.

-Je suis tellement désolé…

-Maman et papa sont à Serdaigle !, hurla Scorpius.

Draco grimaça sous le cri stridant de son frère et vint le prendre immédiatement dans ses bras. L'enfant hurla encore une fois que ses parents étaient encore en vie, se débattant dans l'étreinte de Draco qui se força à le garder dans ses bras. Alors Scorpius commença à le frapper où il pouvait, lui hurlant qu'il mentait, les larmes coulant sans retenue. Avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, le Sigma se mit aussi à pleurer, la peine au cœur.

-Je suis tellement désolé.

Scorpius ne répondit pas, se contentant de pleurer et d'hurler dans les bras de son frère. Draco ne sut combien de temps ils restèrent dans cet état. Une demi-heure ou peut-être plus. Il se sentit drainé, toute envie de chasse envolée avec les évènements de la soirée. Il pouvait sentir son loup tiraillé entre la chasse de la Pleine lune et sa tristesse. Cependant, cela ne devait pas être l'idée des autres car à peine quelques minutes après que Scorpius se soit calmé, Blaise, Théodore et Seamus vinrent toquer à sa chambre.

-La Pleine lune va bientôt commencer, souffla Seamus.

Draco hocha de la tête et s'éloigna un peu de Scorpius. Le petit, qui avait entendu Seamus, s'éloigna plus franchement de son frère pour se placer dans l'autre coin du lit. Draco se rapprocha et lui demanda de se préparer mais cela ne semblait pas être dans les plans du petit.

-Je veux rester ici pour la pleine lune.

-Scorp'…

-J'ai dit que je veux rester là !

Le cri surprit autant Draco que ses amis. Le Sigma fronça des sourcils, ne supportant pas une telle attitude. Des caprices de son frère, il en avait eu mais là c'était plus qu'un simple caprice. Il comprenait très bien la peine de Scorpius et ce fût pour cette raison qu'il conserva son sang-froid quand il se rapprocha à nouveau de son frère. Il le tint fermement à son bras et le fit pivoter pour lui faire face.

-Ecoute-moi bien Scorpius. Ça me fait autant de mal qu'à toi. Maman et Papa me manquent aussi. J'aimerais beaucoup les ramener avec nous, mais c'est impossible. Il ne me reste que toi, Blaise et Théodore et j'aimerais beaucoup passer la pleine lune avec vous trois.

Scorpius ne se leva pas du lit, regardant son frère avec une rage qui brisa le Sigma. Draco ne se serait jamais douté que son cœur pouvait lui faire encore plus mal. Ce dernier abaissa son bras et soupira.

-Très bien.

Draco se retourna et poussa ses amis à descendre avec lui. Les trois dominés le suivirent sans un mot. Blaise resta silencieux mais Théodore et Seamus étaient mal à l'aise. Les deux Omégas ne cessaient de se jeter des œillades ou encore de regarder vers la chambre de Draco.

Quand il arriva en bas, Draco fût guère étonné de ne pas y voir le Bêta. Pas qu'il s'en occupait mais la pensée du Bêta enragea son loup. Après tout c'était lui qui l'avait obligé à dévoiler tout ça à Scorpius. Draco préféra ne pas rester là-dessus et se tourna vers ses amis.

-Allez-y.

-On ne va pas te laisser ici, dit Seamus.

-Je viendrai quand Scorpius sera prêt.

-Mais …

Théodore s'interrompit quand Blaise posa sa main sur son épaule. Le basané secoua sa tête. Il devait le savoir, Draco ne changeait que rarement d'idée et si leur ami avait décidé de rester dans la maison pendant la Pleine lune ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix que d'accepter cette décision.

Blaise ressentait la même peine que Théodore, son loup couinant de ne pas pouvoir être aux côtés de Draco cette nuit. Ils n'avaient jamais eu avoir à faire à ce genre de situation, chaque Pleine lune se passant les uns avec les autres, et une Pleine lune sans Draco leur sonnait faux dans la tête, comme un poids sur leur cœur de loup. Les trois dominés quittèrent le foyer et allèrent rejoindre le reste de la meute à la clairière.

Quand il fût enfin seul, Draco soupira de lassitude. Son loup ne grogna pas son mécontentement, même s'il pouvait toujours aussi bien le ressentir. L'idée de rester dans la maison lui avait paru bien au début mais il avait complètement mis de côté son loup qui n'attendait que cette nuit pour pouvoir gambader dans la forêt. Mais comme le mécontentement, Draco ressentait aussi l'assentiment de son loup. Ce dernier avait aussi besoin de Scorpius à ses côtés et la situation actuelle ne le motivait pas à se transformer.

La porte d'entrée claqua tout à coup, sortant Draco de ses pensées, faisant apparaître Potter à l'entrée du salon.

-Pourquoi n'es-tu pas à la clairière ?

-Allez-vous également me forcer à me présenter ?, cracha Draco.

Harry grogna légèrement au ton du blond. Draco pouvait sentir son loup se dresser pour se battre. Il ne laisserait pas ce loup galleux le soumettre une seconde fois.

-C'est votre première pleine lune avec la meute, grogna Harry, Scorpius et toi devez être présents.

-Il ne veut pas sortir de sa chambre. Je reste avec lui.

Harry fronça des sourcils, n'ayant pas pensé que le louveteau refuserait une nuit de pleine lune.

-Je vais lui parler.

-Tu ne trouves pas avoir fait assez comme ça ?

Harry s'arrêta puis le fixa un instant. Draco ne lâcha pas le brun du regard, lui exprimant toute sa haine. Le brun sembla un peu perturbé mais ne dit pas un mot, se contentant juste de lui retourner un regard exaspéré.

-Tu devrais te préparer.

Il quitta le salon et alla rejoindre Scorpius à l'étage. Draco soupira de frustration. Ce Potter se mêlait trop de leurs affaires et Gaïa savait à quel point il détestait ceux qui se mêlaient de ses affaires.

Un groupe de hurlements se fit encore entendre, le poussant à se rapprocher de la fenêtre du salon. Il y vit la lune, encore incomplète, derrière quelques nuages. Elle était toujours aussi belle. Il l'aimait et en même temps il la craignait. Pendant ces moments, ils laissaient place à leur partie animal et ce soir-là Draco craignait de laisser son loup la liberté d'action, sachant très bien ce qu'il ferait : s'attaquer à Potter.

 ** _O ~ O ~ O ~ O_**

La clairière était illuminée par la lune. Certains loups s'étaient déjà transformés et d'autres patientaient à certains endroits en attendant Sirius. Harry avait fini par descendre en compagnie de Scorpius mais aucune parole ne lui avait été adressée. Il avait été tout simplement ignoré. À peine arrivé à la clairière, Draco s'était éloigné d'eux et avait trouvé refuge au creux d'un chêne. Draco ne put s'empêcher de gémir de tristesse. Voir son frère agir d'une telle façon le brisait intérieurement.

Tout à coup, l'ambiance si fit silencieuse. Draco tourna ses yeux et vit Sirius approcher la foule, accompagné de Severus, Fenrir, Remus et Bellatrix. La louve, encore en deuil, n'adressa la parole à personne, se contentant de rester collée à son compagnon pour plus de réconfort sous l'œil protecteur de Fenrir.

Les loups étaient arrivés le même jour que son entraînement avec Harry. Bellatrix était venue s'enquérir de leur état et lui avait reposé des questions sur l'attaque. Draco lui avait répété les mêmes choses qu'il avait déjà dites à Sirius, frustrant sa tante qui semblait espérer que sa mère soit encore vivante ou ait une chance de survie.

Remus l'avait rejointe, accompagné de son frère, Fenrir. Ce dernier n'était pas resté longtemps chez lui en revanche, prétextant un problème à régler que Draco n'avait pas voulu contredire. Le blond s'était demandé si ce n'était pas les phéromones de Théodore qui lui avaient été insupportables. Le loup n'avait cessé d'humer l'air de la maison qui avait été envahi par les phéromones de Théodore, repoussant même Potter de sa propre maison.

Cette situation avait surpris Draco qui s'était étonné d'une telle faiblesse d'un loup aussi robuste que Fenrir. Remus avait grimacé sous l'odeur mais avait tenu grâce au lien qu'il avait avec sa tante. Draco avait su par la suite que Fenrir était le bras-droit de Sirius, lui permettant de mieux comprendre le statut de Potter en tant que simple Bêta. L'homme était imposant, dégageant respect et crainte à la fois. En combat, nul doute qu'il devait être une vraie masse.

Remus et Bellatrix s'éloignèrent un peu du couple d'Alphas et rejoignirent immédiatement Harry auprès duquel se trouvait encore Scorpius. Harry parla un instant avec le couple, ces derniers se tournant rapidement vers lui, avant de se concentrer sur Scorpius. Bellatrix se mit à niveau de Scorpius et lui parla un instant. Le petit hocha par moment de la tête puis finit par la secouer pour se coller encore plus à Harry.

-Dray.

Le blond se tourna et vit Blaise s'approcher de lui en compagnie de Théodore. Le blond avisa Ron qui semblait attendre à la lisière de la forêt, les observant avec une certaine appréhension et impatience. Il avait complètement oublié qu'ils s'étaient promis une belle chasse en compagnie du Gamma. Il n'avait plus l'envie d'une quelconque chasse.

-Vous n'êtes pas obligés de rester avec moi ce soir.

-Mais nous avons toujours passé les pleines lunes ensemble.

Le Sigma ne répondit pas à Théodore. Ce dernier jeta un regard à Blaise mais il n'aida pas non plus. Le basané soupira puis s'approcha de Draco.

-Si tu changes d'avis …

Blaise ne termina pas sa phrase, Draco ayant très bien compris le message. Il serra l'épaule du blond puis s'éloigna pour aller rejoindre Ron. Théodore voulut le suivre mais se ravisa. Il resta un moment près de Draco puis attendit.

Sirius salua tout le monde puis présenta leur petit groupe à la meute. Quelques loups le fixèrent un instant, perturbés par son humeur, mais aucun ne l'approcha ou n'en fit la remarque. Sirius fronça des sourcils à son attitude mais ne chercha pas à l'approcher, se concentrant plus sur le début de la nuit. Voir l'Alpha se concentrer sur lui plus longtemps aurait attiré encore plus l'attention sur sa personne et ce n'était pas ce qu'il désirait à l'instant.

L'Alpha donna quelques directives par rapport à la chasse et délimita certaines zones pour ceux qui préféraient juste courir pour la nuit pendant que les autres iraient chasser. Quand il eut fini, Sirius se transforma, signe que tout le monde pouvait à présent laisser libre court à leur loup.

Draco leva les yeux vers le ciel et vit la lune cette fois dans un ciel dégagé. Elle était ronde et illuminait la nuit de toute sa splendeur. Le blond ferma ses yeux et savoura les rayons de lune qui caressèrent sa peau. Il se laissa aller à ses sens lupins et sentit son pelage blanc ressortir et ses membres se déformer sous la lune. Sa conscience resta intacte, ne faisant qu'un avec son loup. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, sa vision était différente et toute la meute était à présent transformée. Le couple Alpha se frotta un instant et d'un commun accord ils se mirent à hurler, la meute suivant leur geste : la pleine lune avait commencé.

 ** _O ~ O ~ O ~ O_**

Que Gaïa l'épargne et lui trouve un coin tranquille. Depuis le début de la chasse, une partie de la meute n'avait cessé de tourner autour de lui, dominants comme dominés, cherchant une consolation ou une compagnie de sa part qu'il n'était pas prêt à faire. Il avait été patient mais sa frustration avait vite repris le dessus, l'obligeant à quitter la clairière où se trouvait la meute pour en trouver une autre inoccupée.

Il avait été habitué à ce genre de comportement pendant un moment à Serdaigle, les membres de sa meute ne cessaient de rester à ses côtés, cherchant quelque chose dont Draco n'était pas apte à leur donner. Ce comportement restait propre aux loups, le côté humain reprenant rapidement le dessus sous forme humaine. Son père lui avait soumis l'idée qu'il avait reçu cette même aura que sa mère et Draco n'avait pas cherché plus loin, les attitudes variant d'une Pleine Lune à une autre. Draco avait fini par s'habituer et ça ne l'aurait pas dérangé s'il avait été de meilleure humeur. Il aimait les enfants et soutenir sa meute, mais ce soir il souhaitait juste qu'on le laisse ruminer seul dans son coin.

Quand le loup leva son regard, il vit qu'il était à présent un peu loin du village, en amont d'une des collines qui entouraient Godric's Hollow. Heureusement, il était encore dans la zone de chasse qu'avait délimité Sirius.

Le jeune Sigma s'assit et coula un regard sur les lumières provenant du village. Il constata que depuis son arrivée à Godric's Hollow, toutes ces histoires de guerre s'étaient éloignées, le village prenant forme d'un vrai havre de paix pour lui et ses amis. Il avait encore du mal à comprendre comment le village réussissait à ne pas avoir de Warg dans une zone aussi large mais en aucun cas il ne regrettait d'y avoir trouvé refuge.

Sa tête s'affaissa légèrement au souvenir des derniers évènements de la soirée. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'un jour il réagirait d'une telle façon. Il serait encore à Serdaigle, il aurait plus débattu face au comportement du dominant, mais pourquoi s'était-il laissé faire aussi facilement avec Harry ? Il l'ignorait. Ce sentiment de trahison le rongeait. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que le Bêta aurait eu une attitude aussi brutale envers lui. Draco avait pensé que le Bêta comprenait justement les dominés vu la manière dont il les respectait. Mais après ce soir Draco n'était plus sûr de connaître Harry.

Un bruit soudain le sortit de ses pensées et lui permit d'éviter de justesse l'intrus qui venait de foncer sur lui. Les souvenirs de l'attaque lui revenant en pleine face, il se mit immédiatement sur ses positions. Pourtant il se redressa, toute envie de se battre envolée, et observa le nouvel individu avec perplexité.

C'était une louve au pelage clair, une jeune louve s'il en croyait son gabarit. Vu les tons que reflétait la lune, sa couleur semblait se rapprocher d'un roux très clair uni sur tout son corps. Elle devait sûrement avoir récemment eu son élévation s'il en croyait l'odeur de pain d'épice qui se dégageait fortement d'elle.

Mais ce qui perturba Draco fût cette fragrance de pain d'épice qui lui semblait familière. Il n'avait jamais vu cette louve et pourtant son odeur, il l'avait déjà senti aux alentours de leur maison, voire même sur un des dominants qui passait chez Potter, ou Potter lui-même.

Quand il repensa au brun, Draco grogna en comprenant les raisons de cette attaque puis continua son chemin vers la montagne, ignorant parfaitement la louve qui avait décidé de l'attaquer de nouveau.

- _Je te défie_ , grogna la louve.

 _-On ne défie pas un loup sans raison_ , dit-il en continuant son chemin, _surtout sans la présence d'un Alpha._

La louve ignora sa remarque et fonça sur Draco. Il évita plusieurs fois la louve, préférant la laisser se fatiguer seule et comme il le devina très bien, la louve s'épuisa. Pourtant sa rage était toujours présente et elle ne sembla pas découragée un seul instant, continuant d'attaquer le blond. Après un soupire las, Draco daigna lui faire face.

- _Tu crois que tu peux te pavaner à ses côtés sans représailles,_ grogna la louve, _mais je ne te laisserai pas faire._

Les paroles irritèrent encore plus Draco. Il n'était pas assez idiot pour ignorer la personne dont elle parlait. « _Un dominé de plus_ » résonnait dans sa tête mais c'était bien la première fois qu'un dominé engageait un combat contre lui par rapport à cette proximité qu'il avait eu avec Potter. Il leur fallait beaucoup de cran pour oser le faire, car chacun savait que Draco était un guerrier excellent. Mais il devait lui-même avouer que cette jeune louve était intrépide, voire même un peu trop.

Quand il vit la louve charger de nouveau vers lui, il se mit en position de combat, les crocs tremblant d'impatience. Mais au moment où il s'apprêta à lui saisir la gorge dans un mouvement souple, il s'écarta, une alarme dans sa tête lui rappelant l'ordre de Potter.

Son geste n'échappa pas à la louve qui gonfla encore plus son dos pour paraître menaçante. Pensait-elle avoir le dessus sur lui? Draco aurait ri s'il le pouvait. Mais sa réaction primait sur son hilarité et cela n'arrangea pas son humeur. L'ordre de Potter avait beaucoup plus d'impact sur lui qu'il ne l'aurait pensée.

- _Bien que ton cirque m'amuse un peu, on va s'arrêter là_ , grogna Draco, _Si tu veux me défier il faudra la présence de Sirius._

La louve grogna de nouveau et chargea. Draco se prépara à lui trancher la gorge de ses crocs, mais à peine la louve s'élança qu'elle se vit être repoussée. Draco fût tout aussi étonnée qu'elle, ne s'attendant pas à voir un autre loup intervenir. Aucun d'eux ne l'avait senti, ou même entendu. Quand il le vit se dresser devant lui face à la louve, Draco retint un grognement de rage. Que faisait Potter dans cette partie de la forêt ?

- _Ça suffit Ginny_ , grogna le loup noir.

Donc Ginny était son nom, pensa le Sigma. La louve recula un peu mais son regard ne quitta pas Draco, Le blond fût tenté de grogner à son tour mais Harry le fit bien avant, obligeant même la louve à reculer en direction de la clairière où se trouvait le reste du village.

- _Tu le choisis à moi ?_ , ragea la louve.

- _Là n'est pas la question. Tu t'apprête à défier un loup sans la présence d'un Alpha_ , claqua-t-il, _Rentre immédiatement au village._

- _Pas avant de l'avoir remis à sa place._

Ginny fonça de nouveau vers Draco, tentant de contourner la masse qu'était Harry, obligeant Draco à se remettre sur ses gardes. Cependant elle se retrouva de nouveau repoussée par Harry, cette fois-ci plus brutalement. La louve, sonnée, grogna sa frustration, tentant de nouveau de s'approcher. Mais ses tentatives furent veines.

- _Rentre tout de suite !_ , grogna-t-il plus sévèrement.

L'ordre retentit dans les deux paires d'oreilles des dominés, stoppant Ginny dans sa course. Draco pouvait sentir la menace dans la voix du Bêta et recula le plus doucement possible pour s'éloigner du duo. Sa rage était remontée si vite qu'il préféra se détourner pour ne pas profiter que Potter lui faisait dos pour l'attaquer à son tour. S'il devait se venger de l'ordre de Potter, il le ferait d'une autre manière : à la Malfoy.

De leur côté, la louve sembla comprendre le message et ne chercha pas plus loin. Suivi d'un dernier grognement de menace, elle décida de faire demi-tour vers le village. Harry resta stoïque un instant, vérifiant bien que Ginny ne reviendrait pas, puis se détendit quand il en fût sûr. Quand il se retourna, Draco avait disparu.

 ** _O ~ O ~ O ~ O_**

Ils n'avaient pas attendu longtemps après le hurlement de Sirius et étaient partis chasser ensemble quelques proies. Blaise s'était amusé avec beaucoup de petites proies, leur faisant perdre la tête avec sa rapidité.

Courir dans les bois avec Ron était vraiment une activité qu'il appréciait, que ce soit sous sa forme lupine ou sa forme humaine. Blaise pouvait entendre le souffle du loup brun derrière lui, ses foulées encore plus lourdes que les siennes, un simple Sigma.

Avant la Pleine Lune, Ron n'avait pas hésité à se vanter de sa rapidité mais à présent le Gamma savait que Blaise n'était pas à défier. Grâce à sa carrure, Blaise possédait une agilité et une rapidité qui lui permettait de devancer Ron bien assez. Au début, Blaise avait cru que ça déplairait au Gamma mais au contraire le loup fût encore plus satisfait et avait relevé le défi.

Après une énième proie, Ron décidé de se coucher près d'un rocher. Blaise s'amusa encore un peu, savoura chaque petite proie qu'il pouvait déceler et chasser et courut même un peu partout, donnant un peu le tournis au Gamma.

Au bonheur de Ron, le Sigma finit par se calmer. Il vint un peu jouer avec Ron, lui mordant les oreilles ou encore en se couchant pleinement sur le dos de ce dernier, mais rien n'eut de succès. Quand il fût pleinement calmé, il se colla à Ron et vint caler sa tête sous le museau du dominant qui accepta cette caresse.

Le couple resta un moment dans cette position. Quelques loups passèrent même à leurs côtés mais ils n'y prêtèrent pas attention, savourant juste la présence et l'odeur de chacun.

Cependant, une légère brise vint au couple, amenant différentes odeurs de la forêt. Blaise se tendit et s'éloigna doucement de Ron, interpellant le Gamma. Blaise se tourna dans une direction puis s'y dirigea sans plus attendre. Ron le suivit et plus ils avançaient plus il reconnaissait l'endroit où ils se dirigeaient.

Ron fût étonné d'y trouver Draco dans cette clairière. Ce n'était pas une clairière très fréquentée, à part pour son groupe d'amis. Le loup blanc était allongé sur un monticule de roches et d'herbes qui se remarquait au milieu de l'espace vert.

- _Que s'est-il passé ? Il était impatient de chasser cet après-midi._

Blaise émit un léger grognement de frustration, sa colère envers Potter encore bien palpable. Draco avait été tellement impatient de chasser qu'il leur avait rabâché la tête avec ça, créant chez lui cette même impatience. Mais en voyant le loup blanc allongé dans la clairière lui fit repenser à la dispute qui avait été assez brutale et lui enleva toute envie de chasse. Le loup ne demandait qu'à rester près du loup blanc.

- _Je vais rester avec lui._

Blaise commença à s'avancer vers la clairière mais Ron lui barra la route. Mais ce dernier vit que son action n'avait pas plu au Sigma qui lui montra les crocs. Il recula un peu mais ne se démonta pas pour autant.

- _Il t'a dit qu'il voulait être seul. Pourquoi persister ?_

La question le surprit autant que son comportement. Pourquoi Ron agissait de cette façon ? Le Gamma pencha sa tête, attendant sa réponse, puis se rapprocha de lui.

- _On dirait que tu cherches à ce qu'il t'accepte._

- _Est-ce une blague ?,_ grogna Blaise, _Draco est comme mon frère._

- _Je ne dis pas ça pour te dénigrer. Juste que vous n'agissez pas comme de simples dominés._

Blaise s'ébroua un peu, trouvant la remarque complètement puérile, puis passa près de Ron. Il avait plus important à faire que de discuter sur des futilités.

- _Je suivrai Draco où qu'il aille_ , répondit le loup noir, _car c'est mon Alpha._

Le Sigma alla rejoindre le loup blanc, toujours allongé dans la clairière, laissant le Gamma seul. Ce dernier recula et s'assit immédiatement, sonné par la réponse que venait de lui donner Blaise. Se rendait-il compte de ce qu'il venait de lui dire ?

Blaise s'approcha de Draco et se coucha près du loup. Son ami avait la tête posée sur ses pattes qui étaient croisées devant lui. Il semblait dormir paisiblement, mais Blaise pouvait voir qu'il était tendu. Quand il se coucha près de Draco, il se colla un peu et posa sa tête sur son encolure. Ce fût à ce moment que le loup se détendit un peu, un léger soupir soufflant sur l'herbe.

Il ne sut combien de temps ils restèrent dans la clairière. Un vent assez fort vint caresser leur poil, le faisant cligner des yeux. Quand il les rouvrit, il vit une masse noire passer près de Ron pour venir vers eux.

Le sigma se leva rapidement puis grogna vers Potter, le défendant d'avancer d'un pas de plus. Le loup noir s'arrêta mais grogna en retour, calmant un peu Blaise qui cessa ses grognements. Cependant, le Sigma ne bougea pas de sa position, irritant le Beta qui n'apprécia guère de voir ce loup au-dessus du loup blanc.

- _C'est bientôt l'heure de rentrer._

Draco ouvrit les yeux mais ne posa pas son regard sur le loup noir. Le Bêta n'attendit pas de réponse et retourna rejoindre le reste du clan, sous l'étonnement de Ron qui ne comprenait plus rien. Ce dernier regarda Draco se relever, faisant Blaise se décaler de sa précédente position, et il fut étonné d'y voir la lueur qui illuminait ses yeux : des striures blanches parcourant rapidement les yeux mercure du loup. Draco ferma ses yeux et son regard redevint complètement gris. Il s'ébroua un peu et suivit le même chemin qu'avait pris Harry, sans un mot.

Blaise s'apprêta à les suivre mais Ron lui barra de nouveau la route.

- _Tu viens avec moi ce soir._

La voix n'était pas agressive mais l'idée ne lui plaisait pas vraiment. Le Sigma n'eut pas la volonté de répondre, son moral retombé face à la soumission de son ami face à Potter, et suivit le Gamma.

Le chemin du retour se fit dans le calme le plus complet. Draco ne leva pas une seule fois ses yeux vers Harry ou les autres. Il resta dans son coin, à l'arrière du petit groupe sans prêter attention aux autres. Même Scorpius n'eut droit à de l'attention de la part de son frère.

Quand ils arrivèrent à la bâtisse, tous les loups montèrent les escaliers, sauf Draco. Il ne voulait pas se retrouver seul avec Scorpius sans aucune affection de la part de son frère. Il ne voulait pas faire face à cette réalité. Alors il se dirigea vers la seule autre source de chaleur de la maison : la cheminée du salon.

Cependant, Harry ne l'entendit pas ainsi. Le loup noir tenta de pousser Draco vers les escaliers, mais c'était mal connaître Draco. D'un jappement sec à l'encontre d'Harry, il éloigna le Bêta. Quand le Bêta fût assez loin de lui, Draco alla dans le salon et se posa près de la cheminée. Harry se rapprocha de lui mais se ravisa quand Draco se remit à grogner envers lui.

Le loup noir soupira, comprenant bien là son erreur. Il aurait bien mis tout sur le compte de sa logique humaine, mais ce conflit s'était envenimé bien parce que l'instinct et la logique n'avaient fait qu'un. Le loup baissa sa tête pour tomber sous son regard et couina un peu. Après un nouveau rejet de la part du loup blanc, il décida d'abandonner.

Il grogna légèrement puis prit la direction de sa chambre. Cette nuit avait bien été mouvementé aujourd'hui pour eux tous et il ne pouvait qu'attendre que les colères se calment.

 ** _À Suivre._**

 ** _Je vous souhaite à toutes et à tous un joyeux noël. Puisse cette nouvelle année vous être pleine de bonnes choses et bien sûr nouvelles histoires passionnantes._**


	9. Chapter 8

**_Dernier Refuge_**

 ** _Chapitre 8_**

Quand Draco entendit un toussotement, il ouvrit les yeux. En voyant son oncle l'observer au sol il se releva immédiatement. Il gémit sous ses muscles endoloris puis salua son oncle d'une voix légèrement enrouée par le réveil. Sirius rigola puis lui serra l'épaule avant de le pousser doucement vers les escaliers.

\- Va te doucher, sourit Sirius, puis rejoins moi dans la cuisine. J'aimerais te parler.

Le Sigma hocha de la tête et monta dans sa chambre alors que l'Alpha se dirigeait déjà dans la cuisine. La tête bourdonnante, le blond peina à monter les marches. Quand il arriva dans la chambre, il eut à peine le temps d'être soulagé qu'il remarqua l'absence de Scorpius.

\- Il est monté dans la chambre d'Harry.

Draco se retourna vers la porte et y vit Seamus. Le loup ne semblait pas avoir dormi de la nuit, ou du moins pas beaucoup. Quelques gestes nerveux de sa part se voyait au niveau de son visage alors qu'il malaxait son ventre, geste qui inquiéta Draco.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Oui, grimaça Seamus, Juste une pleine lune sans Dean et des petits qui font la java dans mon ventre.

Draco émit un léger sourire compatissant puis se retourna de nouveau vers son lit vide. Son sourire se fana aussitôt. Les menaces envers Lavande, l'intervention d'Harry, Sa brutalité au dîner et sa discussion avec son petit frère … ça devait être sa pire pleine lune depuis celle de son élévation. Scorpius le détestait tellement à présent qu'il allait chercher du soutien auprès du Bêta. Parce que le Bêta lui accordait ses moments au parc des louveteaux ? Parce qu'il lui avait dit quelque chose de réconfortant la veille ? Draco ignorait même ce que le Bêta avait dit pour réussir à convaincre Scorpius de venir pour la pleine lune et cela jouait en sa défaveur. Il ne désirait qu'une chose à présent : monter dans la chambre du Bêta pour lui reprendre Scorpius.

\- Tu devrais lui laisser un peu de temps. Sa colère se calmera bien assez tôt.

Les paroles de l'Omega calmèrent peu Draco qui ne savait plus vraiment quelle était la meilleure solution. Quand Seamus retourna à sa chambre, Draco repensa à son oncle qui l'attendait encore en bas. Oui, peut-être devrait-il régler ça plus tard, il y avait plus important pour le moment comme la présence de l'Alpha. Nu comme un ver, il se contenta de prendre quelques vêtements dans son armoire et d'aller à la douche.

Les premières gouttes d'eau lui firent un bien fou. Quelques images de la veille revinrent, dont la louve au pelage clair qui avait voulu le défier. Draco aurait parié qu'elle l'avait attaqué sous l'impatience, lui-même sachant très bien les conséquences d'un défi provoqué à la vas-vite.

Pourtant, ce qui perturba Draco fût bien la ténacité de la louve qui ne semblait pas se préoccuper des règles des meutes. Elle ne semblait pas inconnue à Potter donc elle devait y être depuis bien assez longtemps pour connaître les règles.

Que Gaïa le préserve car cette louve semblait l'avoir dans sa ligne de mire et il s'était déjà attiré assez de problèmes concernant les combats. Il n'avait pas besoin d'une jeune louve en chaleur prête à le défier pour un Bêta inutile.

Seuls les Alphas pouvaient se permettre des défis à tout va, mais encore demandaient-ils un témoin lors de ces combats. Bien souvent, les bras-droits étaient ceux qui portaient ce rôle car rares étaient les moments où ils n'étaient pas avec eux. Fenrir était le bras-droit de Sirius, comme Bellatrix était celui de Severus, et aucun d'eux ne restait loin bien longtemps de leur Alpha.

Draco sortit de la douche l'esprit toujours fixé sur la louve et son défi suicidaire. Il ignorait s'il aurait tenu longtemps sans l'intervention de Potter. La louve l'avait irrité, son loup grognant encore au comportement de cette idiote. Il était assez fort pour lui broyer la gorge et elle venait sans aucune sécurité et témoin pour le défier parce qu'elle le trouvait trop proche de Potter.

Il en avait déjà vu des défis. Des dominants ou des dominés voulant s'octroyer le droit de séduire un potentiel partenaire en priorité sur les autres. Il devait l'avouer Potter avait de quoi plaire tous dominés, mais cette louve pouvait-elle vraiment s'octroyer ce privilège ? pensait-elle vraiment que Potter accepterait ses avances sans rien dire ? Que Gaïa soit loué pour ce bon procédé, un défi ne faisait pas un couple pensa-t-il avec soulagement.

Ce qui énerva encore plus le Sigma c'était l'interdiction de se battre qui l'empêchait de la remettre bien à sa place. Il n'avait jamais eu d'ordre qui lui octroyait ce droit et là même son loup semblait se coucher sous cet ordre. Potter ne voyait pas ce qu'il avait fait en lui enlevant quelque chose d'aussi naturel chez un loup. Il avait l'impression d'être devenu qu'un simple Omega.

Quand Draco eut fini de se préparer, il descendit rejoindre son oncle qu'il trouva en train de boire un café contre le plan de travail. Les deux loups de sourirent, l'un plus franchement que l'autre, et s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre à la table. Sirius n'attendit pas longtemps pour prendre la parole.

\- Comment s'est passé la nuit ?

\- Bien.

\- Tu n'as pas beaucoup chassé.

\- Je n'en avais plus trop envie.

\- Après nous avoir embêté avec ça ?, plaisanta le Delta.

\- On change souvent d'avis.

\- Je vois, soupira Sirius, J'ai eu quelques personnes qui sont venues me voir concernant des menaces proférées face à l'une de nos Omégas.

Draco se tendit immédiatement. Était-ce vraiment un acte banni dans ce village ? Sirius dû remarquer son stress car l'Alpha adopta une attitude plus avenante envers son neveu.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Draco, le rassura Sirius, Tu n'auras pas de punition ou quoi que ce soit. Je voulais juste avoir chaque version des faits. Des conflits entre loups ce n'est pas rare.

Draco reprit son calme et expliqua les raisons de ses menaces. Il omit toute la partie concernant Potter qui l'avait soumis à son ordre. Ce que Potter lui avait fait restait une affaire personnelle et il était bien trop fier pour aller pleurer dans les jupes des Alphas. Il ferait ravaler à Potter sa langue pour cela. Que Gaïa l'entende et réalise son souhait car il n'en démordrait pas.

\- Bien, je discuterai avec Lavande. Mais pour ce qui est de Scorpius, malheureusement je ne peux pas faire de traitement de faveurs. Vous êtes mes neveux adorés mais Scorpius doit avoir un bon enseignement et nous n'avons pas autant d'enseignants que ça.

\- Vous êtes aussi nombreux qu'à Serdaigle, il doit bien y avoir quelqu'un, protesta-t-il doucement.

\- En effet, mais Lavande reste la seule pour la section des louveteaux, tu vas devoir faire avec.

\- Et si je te proposais quelqu'un ?

Draco fût étonné par son initiative. Il se traita d'idiot pour ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés, lui et ses amis dépendaient de l'argent de Potter et cela n'était plus soutenable. Sirius émit un léger rire avant de prendre appuie sur son coude.

\- Tu veux enseigner Draco ? Tu sembles avoir la même patience que ton père, ajouta-t-il sous un ton plus moqueur.

\- Non pas moi.

Surtout pas lui. Il avait la patience d'un Delta en traque et il ne supporterait pas d'être dans la même zone que cette louve. De plus il perdait facilement patience quand il s'agissait d'expliquer des choses. Son père le lui avait souvent reproché mais c'était dans sa nature. Sa mère en revanche ne cessait de lui dire que sa patience viendrait avec l'expérience, ajoutant que son père était pareil même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, mais Draco n'avait pas l'âme d'un professeur, ni la patience.

\- Je pensais plutôt à Théodore, s'expliqua-t-il, Il est un peu timide mais quand il s'agit d'expliquer des choses et d'imaginer des activités il s'en sort très bien. Il aidait souvent à enseigner les louveteaux à Serdaigle.

\- Très bien, je vais voir avec Severus ce qu'il en pense. Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait de problème mais on ne sait jamais.

\- C'est Severus qui s'occupe de ça ?, s'étonna le blond.

Un doux sourire apparut sur le visage de Sirius, faisant envier Draco. Sirius et Severus avaient des caractères tellement différents et pourtant, leur couple fonctionnait aussi bien que celui de ses parents.

\- Severus est mon compagnon. Il est normal que je lui en parle, nous sommes également partenaires dans la gestion de notre clan.

Draco fronça un peu des sourcils, une légère moue perplexe. Si l'avis des dominés était si importante pourquoi Potter agissait de la sorte envers eux ? Même à Serdaigle cela ne lui avait jamais semblé si évident à voir.

\- Père ne semblait pas trop demander à Mère son avis.

\- Lucius prenait beaucoup l'avis de Narcissa en compte, rigola Sirius, Il était juste plus discret. Narcissa avait ce côté qui pouvait calmer même le plus hargneux des dominants.

\- Je me suis toujours dit ça, sourit Draco.

\- Et tu serais étonné. Son aura avait réussi à charmer tous les dominants de notre meute à l'époque, rigola Sirius, Tu n'imagines même pas la révolte que Lucius a provoqué en réussissant à la séduire.

Draco rigola un peu en imaginant très bien la scène avec son père prenant un air supérieur face à tous ces dominants.

\- Comment a-t-il réussi à lui plaire ?

\- Douterais-tu du charme des Malfoy ?, se moqua Sirius.

\- Bien sûr que non, sourit-il en retour, Mes parents ne m'ont jamais parlé de leur rencontre ou du moins pas en détails.

Sirius sirota un peu son café et en but quelques gorgées. Se remémorer ces vieux souvenirs lui amena un léger sourire nostalgique. Ils en avaient vécu des choses à Godric's Hollow dans leurs jeunesses, avant même leur élévation.

\- Quand ton père est arrivé dans notre village, ce n'était pas pendant une bonne période. Je venais de reprendre la direction du village après la mort de mon père et notre réputation nous dépassait déjà. Voir un loup blanc apparaître, surtout du clan Malfoy n'était pas rassurant.

\- Serdaigle avait sa mauvaise réputation à cette époque ?

\- Oui, affirma Sirius, Abraxas n'était pas le meilleur des Alphas et surtout parmi les loups blancs.

Un léger voile passa dans le regard de son oncle à la mention des loups blancs, comme une vieille rancune qui refaisait surface.

\- Tu te rendras compte plus tard que certains loups, aussi sage peuvent-ils paraître, ne sont pas forcément les plus fiables.

Une porte claqua à l'étage, attirant leur attention, puis des pas se firent entendre. Sirius vit Draco se tendre puis se détendre. Il se tourna sur sa chaise et y vit Théodore à l'entrée de la cuisine. L'Omega était en effet assez timide, les saluant de la façon la plus respectueuse mais d'une voix toujours aussi discrète.

\- Tu vas où ?, demanda Draco.

\- Juste quelques emplettes, hésita à répondre le brun.

Draco fronça des sourcils et commença à se lever quand son ami leva sa main en signe d'arrêt. Théodore lui-même s'étonna de son geste mais soutint son regard avec le Sigma. Par Gaïa, qu'il détestait mentir à Draco.

\- Je préfère y aller seul.

\- Tu viens à peine de sortir de tes dernières chaleurs, s'inquiéta Draco, Je devrais t'accompagner.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Dray, je ne veux pas te causer plus de problèmes.

Il les salua rapidement et partit sans plus attendre. Draco se rassit face à son oncle et se tendit immédiatement. Le regard de Sirius avait perdu sa joie et l'Alpha regardait son neveu avec un sérieux presque dérangeant. Son regard gris semblait contenir un ouragan prêt à ravager les terres.

\- Tu as des problèmes ?

\- Non.

Que Gaïa lui fasse retenir sa langue, il n'avait aucunement besoin d'un Delta Alpha énervé sous le toit de Potter. Sa mère lui avait déjà dit à quel point son oncle pouvait être dévastateur quand il était énervé.

Sa vengeance envers Potter serait beaucoup plus sévère que ça. Il ignorait quoi faire pour se venger mais il était persuadé qu'envoyer Sirius sur Potter maintenant ne lui serait pas bénéfique.

\- Draco tu dois me dire si quelque chose ne va pas.

Draco pouvait déjà sentir son loup aboyer face à l'affront qu'il s'était pris la veille. Oh Gaïa, comme il avait envie que Potter soit remis à sa place pour ce qu'il avait osé lui faire. Mais Draco calma son loup et sourit à son oncle.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Oncle Sirius, c'est juste un désaccord entre Potter et moi.

Sirius leva un sourcil face à l'appellation d'Harry mais n'alla pas chercher plus loin. Ils étaient jeunes et des querelles il y en avait tous les jours. Severus lui-même l'appelait Black quand il l'avait énervé, alors il hocha la tête, acceptant cette justification de la part de son neveu.

\- Très bien, mais n'hésite pas à venir me voir s'il y a un quelconque problème. Severus aussi pourrait t'aider.

\- Je n'y manquerai pas.

L'Alpha resta encore un moment à discuter avec son neveu, relatant quelques souvenirs avec ses parents ou d'autres personnes de son clan, avant de prendre congé.

Sirius alla faire quelques visites dans le village, s'assurant qu'aucun problème important ne soit arrivé pendant la pleine lune telle qu'une intrusion ou des conflits entre loups du village. Le Delta Alpha soupira en repensant à la dispute de Draco et Lavande. Gaïa soit loué, son neveu n'était pas allé se battre avec la louve pendant la pleine lune après leur dispute. Les sanctions auraient été beaucoup plus sévères.

Mais là encore Sirius ne savait pas quoi faire. Son neveu lui apportait son lot de particularités qui ne le rassurait pas. Il se frotta les yeux, sa mémoire encore intacte de ce qu'il avait vu sous sa forme lupine. Non, Gaïa ne le rassurait pas en lui montrant tout ça.

Après avoir fait toutes ses vérifications, Sirius n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour rentrer chez lui, une envie débordante de se retrouver auprès de son compagnon. Il ne fût pas déçu en voyant Severus assis dans le salon, un gros livre médical sur ses genoux alors que le feu crépitant diffusait une douce chaleur dans la bâtisse. Il le rejoignit rapidement et s'installa pour y poser sa tête au creux de l'épaule de son Omicron, l'odeur d'amande bien distincte.

\- Où est Nympha ?

\- Elle dort encore. Et toi, où étais-tu ?

\- Je suis allé voir Draco, soupira Sirius.

\- Je vois.

Sirius ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la réponse de son compagnon. Severus avait cette manie de prendre une attitude détachée alors qu'au contraire il n'attendait que la suite de ses explications.

\- Je suis allé le voir pour leur futur dans la meute.

\- Draco ne restera pas à Godric's, dit-il en continuant sa lecture.

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Il doit y avoir une raison pour que tu dises ça, non ?

\- Je pense que c'est pour Draco que Gaïa m'a fait revenir ici.

Severus leva les yeux vers Sirius, ce dernier fixé au feu de la cheminée. Personne n'avait eu d'explications à ce retour dans les montagnes. Son compagnon avait choisi des familles et avait su les convaincre et les mener dans le lieu de son enfance, éloigné des conflits des clans et des sorciers tout en leur procurant force et technique. Severus fût perturbé par ces révélations et il n'y avait qu'une raison pour que Sirius agisse comme ça.

\- Qu'as-tu vu ?

\- Sev'…

\- Dis-moi ce que tu as vu, coupa l'Omicron.

Sirius soupira avant de se redresser et de se frotter les yeux de sa main libre. Gaïa, les années ne le rajeunissaient vraiment pas.

\- Tu sais que je n'ai pas confiance en ces yeux.

\- Mais moi j'y crois, grogna Severus.

Sirius plongea son regard dans celui noir de son Omicron, sachant préalablement qu'il ne lâcherait pas l'affaire. Pourquoi Gaïa lui avait donné le plus savant de tous les dominés ? Il se retourna de nouveau vers la cheminée, le bois crépitant d'un coup pour casser ce petit silence.

\- Une meute, dit-il d'une voix cassée, J'ai vu une grande meute suivre Draco dans tous ses mouvements.

\- Une prédiction ?

\- Je ne sais pas, souffla Sirius, J'ai juste vu une meute.

 ** _O ~ O ~ O ~ O_**

Quand il se réveilla, Blaise sentit immédiatement cette bonne odeur de cannelle. Une douce chaleur le caressait au niveau de ses reins, descendant parfois au niveau de sa cuisse pour remonter doucement sur ses fesses et revenir aux reins. Il gémit doucement, bougeant un peu plus vers cette chaleur qui lui était confortable.

\- Ronald à table !

Le Sigma ouvrit franchement ses yeux au cri alors qu'un grognement se faisait entendre. Il tomba immédiatement sur le regard bleu lagon malicieux de Ron, accompagné d'un sourire taquin. Le Gamma lui sourit un plus franchement puis rapprocha leurs corps. Blaise ne put retenir son soupire de contentement. Gaïa que ces bras étaient agréables. Si elle lui permettait de rester dans ces bras musclés toute la journée, il ne refuserait pas.

\- Ronald Weasley !

Ron se stoppa immédiatement ses attentions, une grimace bien visible sur son visage, et s'éloigna de Blaise.

\- On devrait descendre. Ma mère peut être très effrayante quand elle veut.

\- Même pour un Gamma tel que toi ?, plaisanta Blaise.

\- Tu ne diras plus ça quand tu la verras.

Blaise rigola alors que Ron se levait déjà pour se vêtir, puis se leva à son tour. Après avoir emprunté des vêtements au Gamma, ce dernier posa sa main sur sa taille et les dirigèrent vers la sortie. Sentir ses mains sur lui procurait un réel sentiment de bien-être et de sécurité. Le duo pouvait entendre le désordre des conversations qui se faisaient au rez-de-chaussée mais la seule chose qui les préoccupait à ce moment fût leur confort.

Plus ils descendirent plus les voix étaient bruyantes, intimidant légèrement le Sigma. Dire qu'il était stressé de rencontrer la famille de Ron était un euphémisme, il était terrifié. Plus les jours passaient et plus Ron lui prouvait qu'il pouvait être un partenaire de confiance. Si la famille du Gamma lui faisait un mauvais accueil, il ignorerait comment réagir.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la cuisine, les conversations se stoppèrent les unes après les autres en remarquant que Ron n'était pas seul. La première chose que Blaise vit ce fût du roux partout. Toute la famille de Ron était attablée à la seule table de la cuisine qui lui semblait immense comparée à celle de Potter. La pièce semblait même trop petite pour la famille.

Ce qui étonna Blaise fût bien la composition du couple dominant de la famille. La femme était la dominante, le sigle de Bêta bien visible sur son cou, alors que l'homme, un simple Omicron, se retrouvait être le dominé. Il ne s'était jamais questionné là-dessus, n'ayant jamais eu droit à ce genre de cas à Serdaigle. Pourtant Gaïa avait réussi à créer une grande famille de loup avec ce couple atypique et cela le fascina.

\- Surpris ?, plaisanta Ron.

Blaise ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, son étonnement encore bien visible sur son visage, analysant chaque membre présent. La famille devait être composée de sept enfants, s'il comptait Ron.

Il reconnut facilement les jumeaux qu'il avait déjà rencontré lors de différentes sorties avec le Gamma et des entraînements avec Draco. Les frères se ressemblaient à peu près tous, leurs corpulences variant sûrement en fonction de leur statut de loup, mais leur plus gros point commun restait bien cette chevelure rousse et ce regard bleu lagon malicieux. Et parmi toute cette horde de frères se trouvait une sœur, sûrement la plus jeune vu sa taille et sa corpulence.

Au sein de la famille, une tête brune se distingua du reste des membres. Aucune ressemblance avec qui que ce soit. Une intrue dans le lot et qui pourtant semblait y être bien intégrée. La jeune femme devait avoir l'âge de Ron et cela ne rassura pas le Sigma.

La jeune femme avait un visage aux traits assez fins, un regard en amande de couleur brune et une longue chevelure châtaine qui lui donnait plus l'aspect d'un lion qu'un loup.

L'expression qu'elle arborait sur son visage confirma aussitôt les doutes de Blaise. Son intérêt pour Ron était à peine voilé. La louve se leva de la table et le salua d'un ton sec et froid.

\- Hermione Granger.

\- Blaise Zabini.

Il ne l'aimait pas. Elle puait la dominée en chaleur à des kilomètres et s'il se basait sur les regards hésitants du reste de la famille, les intentions de la louve n'étaient pas inconnues : elle voulait Ron.

Un membre de la famille se rapprocha de lui. Un sourire avenant qui le mit immédiatement à l'aise. Il avait une corpulence plutôt semblable au Gamma, de la même taille que les jumeaux, des muscles visibles et imposant, le sigle de Bêta trônant fièrement sur son cou, mais des traits plus fins que ceux de Ron. Son visage nu de tâches de rousseurs intimidait quelque peu grâce à ses trois grosses cicatrices qui lui barrait le visage, seules preuves d'un dur combat passé. Il lui tendit la main et hocha la tête à l'attention de Blaise.

\- Enchanté, je suis Bill Weasley, l'aîné de la famille.

Blaise le salua en retour alors qu'un autre membre s'avançait déjà vers lui. Il était aussi élancé que les jumeaux. Un brin plus sauvage et espiègle qui lui donnait une allure encore plus désinvolte que Sirius ou Dean. C'était un dominant à coup sûr et le manque de visibilité de son tatouage le conforta dans le statut de Delta.

\- Je suis Charlie.

Blaise ne retint pas son sourire quand le Delta lui fit un clin d'œil, provoquant ainsi l'irritation de Ron. Le Gamma, peu enclin à laisser son frère s'approcher plus, reposa instinctivement sa main sur la hanche de Blaise. Ce dernier n'eut aucun doute sur le statut de Charlie : un Delta.

Il se tourna par la suite vers le dernier frère qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il était aussi fin que les jumeaux mais largement plus petit. Son corps entier criait souplesse et finesse. Son tatouage d'Omicron discrètement marqué sur son cou fût le seul indice qui lui permit de comprendre cette différence. L'Omicron le jugea un instant de haut en bas, le temps de quelques secondes, avant de le saluer humblement.

\- Percy.

Blaise lui fit un sourire un peu plus crispé qu'il ne le souhaitant, ne s'étant pas attendu à une telle différence de caractère avec les autres frères. Les jumeaux rigolèrent et se placèrent devant lui, un air toujours complice sur chaque visage.

\- Je pense que …

\- … tu nous connais déjà.

L'attitude des jumeaux eut l'effet escompté, lui amenant un sourire plus franc de sa part.

La dernière de la fratrie, la seule fille, ne dénia pas se lever de sa chaise, observant le duo avec un dégoût à peine voilé. Ses frères n'attendirent pas plus longtemps pour grogner des remarques, ce que la jeune louve ignora parfaitement. Il fallut une remarque de sa mère pour qu'elle décide de finalement se présenter à Blaise.

\- Ginny, dit-elle en toisant Blaise.

Blaise leva un sourcil tout en tournant son regard vers Ron. Le Gamma soupira avant de secouer sa tête.

\- Tu vis chez Harry, elle fait partie de ceux qui le convoite.

\- Je ne le convoite pas, s'indigna sa sœur, Nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre.

Blaise se retint de lui faire remarquer que ça en revenait au même mais Ron se chargea de répondre à sa sœur. Cette dernière se fit plus discrète mais son regard ne lâcha pas Blaise une seule seconde. Que Gaïa le préserve, il n'allait pas apprécier cette louve non plus. Ron se désintéressa de sa sœur et leva son bras vers ses parents.

\- Et voici mes parents : Arthur et Molly Weasley.

Blaise salua les parents qui lui retournèrent le geste, avec enthousiasme pour Arthur et hésitation pour Molly. Au nom de la mère, Blaise se rappela l'avoir vu le jour de son arrivée à Godric's Hollow. C'était la louve qui avait couvert Draco d'un drap sous la demande de Severus.

\- Vous mangerez bien avec nous ?, demanda Molly.

\- Je vous remercie mais je vais retourner chez Harry.

\- Tu peux toujours manger avec nous, fit remarquer Ron, Je te raccompagne après.

Le Sigma hésita un instant à dire oui. Ce serait une occasion pour connaître la famille de Ron et de savoir dans quel environnement il avait grandi pour devenir un Gamma tel quel. Cependant, il n'était pas prévu qu'il vienne ici à la base. La famille Weasley, elle-même, ne s'était pas attendu à sa présence, ni même sa présentation.

\- Je vais tout de même rentrer. Nul doute que Draco va commencer à s'inquiéter.

Ginny grogna légèrement, attirant l'attention sur elle, mais ne dit pas un mot. Blaise fronça des sourcils et se demanda s'il y avait eu un antécédent entre elle et Draco. Pas qu'il s'inquiète pour son ami, mais la dispute de la veille lui était revenue en tête et si cette louve comptait créer des problèmes à Draco, Blaise ne resterait pas là sans rien faire. Le Sigma haussa des épaules et salua le reste de la famille avant de sortir. Ron le rejoint rapidement à l'extérieur, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

\- Donc ma famille te fait si peur que ça ?, plaisanta Ron.

\- Tu aimerais bien, sourit Blaise.

Ron rigola et les deux loups reprirent leur route. Blais ne put s'empêcher de repenser à la famille de Ron. Le couple n'était pas seulement atypique, toute la famille l'était. Les frères semblaient bien s'entendre mais la plus jeune semblait vraiment manquer de respect envers ses aînés. Mais en plus de la sœur il y avait aussi cette louve.

\- Cette louve est très proche de ta famille on dirait.

\- Hermione ?, s'étonna Ron, Ecoute je vais être franc avec toi. Il y a eu quelque chose avec Hermione mais c'était il y a bien longtemps.

\- Et elle est au courant ?, demanda Blaise en fronçant des sourcils.

\- Bien sûr !

\- Alors tu devrais le lui rappeler, claqua Blaise.

Blaise eut bien conscience que ces paroles paraissaient sèches mais ce que venait de lui dire le Gamma lui apportait un problème supplémentaire. Si Ron et Hermione n'avaient pas les mêmes conclusions sur leur relation, alors ça pourrait lui causer des préjudices plus tard. Ron soupira puis se gratta la tête, une gêne apparente sur son visage.

\- Les autres ne cessent de me dire qu'elle est intéressée mais je lui ai déjà dit que c'est fini.

\- N'empêche que m'intéresser à toi me met dans une mauvaise posture.

Ron s'arrêta subitement, faisant stopper Blaise. Quand il lui fit face, le Sigma fût étonné d'y voir autant d'étonnement sur le visage et il sut très bien ce qui perturbait le rouquin.

\- Oui tu m'intéresse Ronald Weasley, soupira-t-il, Mais s'il faut que je prenne en défi chaque dominé avec qui tu as couché pour que j'ai ma place près de toi alors je préfère laisser ma place.

\- Venant d'un Sigma c'est assez étonnant.

\- Je ne suis pas contre un défi ou deux, j'ai été formé pour me battre, mais personne n'aimerait passer sa vie à prouver sa place auprès de son dominant.

Les paroles de Blaise touchèrent Ron qui hésita un instant à venir l'embrasser. Au lieu de ça, il se contenta de lui prendre la main et la serrer légèrement.

\- Je comprends, lui sourit-il, Si ça peut te rassurer je vais mettre les choses au clair avec elle ou ceux qui auront quelque chose à dire.

Blaise hocha de la tête, satisfait de la réponse. Ils continuèrent à marcher, savourant l'instant calme du village qui se reposait de cette pleine lune.

\- Je suis étonné que ta mère soit la dominante.

\- Tout le monde est étonné au début.

\- Mais les dominants n'ont pas la possibilité de porter, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Les couples de deux femelles ou avec une femelle dominante auront plus de mal à procréer mais ça ne reste pas impossible.

\- Donc ta mère t'a bien porté.

\- La seule et unique, sourit-il, mais notre conception a été spéciale.

Blaise s'arrêta à son tour, piqué par la curiosité du phénomène de la famille Weasley. Ron lui sourit, voyant bien qu'il avait complètement son attention à présent.

\- Chacun de nous a été conçu lors de la pleine lune de Gaïa. Sauf Ginny, grimaça-t-il, C'est l'exception. Pour ma mère elle est spéciale.

Blaise se demanda un instant comment c'était possible. Les anciens de Serdaigle leur disaient pourtant que Gaïa pouvait faire de vrais miracles parfois.

\- À cause de ça on nous nomme les bénis de Gaïa, plaisanta Ron.

Un courant froid passa sur la nuque de Blaise, un souvenir de Serdaigle lui revenant en pleine face. Un des anciens de Serdaigle ne cessait de raconter des mythes et autres histoires aux louveteaux et l'une avait particulièrement intéressé Blaise : les bénis de Gaïa.

Des loups aux particularités spéciales, confiées par Gaïa elle-même, qui seront amenés à guider tous les clans dans un futur prometteur pour la pérennité de leur espèce. Il lui avait pourtant semblé que ce mythe parlait d'un couple de loup et non d'une fratrie. Si Ron faisait vraiment partie de ces bénis, alors Blaise ne pourrait pas le retenir le jour où il trouverait le partenaire que Gaïa lui aura trouvé.

\- Et si tu l'es, hésita-t-il, Tu sais les conséquences n'est-ce pas ?

Ron cessa immédiatement de rigoler en voyant le doute dans le regard de Blaise. Ce conte était connu de tous les loups mais chacun en avait fait ses propres conclusions et suppositions.

\- Je doute que mes frères et moi sommes des bénis de Gaïa, dit-il plus sérieusement, Mais je pense plus à quelqu'un d'autre.

Ron vit qu'ils étaient arrivés devant chez Harry et ne put s'empêcher de se maudire. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Blaise rentrer en pensant qu'il était un béni de Gaïa.

\- En plus, le Mythe parle d'un couple aux particularités spéciales, sourit Ron, Ce que nous ne sommes pas avec mes frères.

Blaise hocha de la tête, semblant comprendre les explications d'un Ron à présent soulagé. Il se rapprocha de Ron et l'embrassa. Le baiser fût court mais Ron sentit les frissons de plaisir le traverser en sentant ces lèvres pulpeuses contre les siennes.

\- Si à chaque pleine lune j'ai ce genre d'affection, je prie Gaïa de nous en créer plus.

\- Rentre te reposer avant de dire plus d'âneries, rigola Blaise.

\- Oh mais je ne dis que la vérité, surtout avec ton loup qui est tout aussi magnifique.

Blaise pouvait sentir son loup courir en long et en large tellement ce compliment lui fit plaisir. Il salua Ron et entra dans la bâtisse. Aussitôt entré, il fût étonné d'y sentir l'odeur de sa mère.

La louve était tranquillement attablée, Draco préparant quelques encas pour la maisonnée et elle buvant son thé tout en discutant avec le blond. Blaise vint immédiatement lui faire un câlin et s'assit à ses côtés, acceptant gentiment le chocolat chaud que Draco lui avait préparé.

\- Aurais-tu fait des choses pas très correctes hier soir ?, grogna Kira.

\- Non ! Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Kira se désintéressa de son fils et continua de boire son thé mais Blaise ne l'entendit pas de la même oreille.

\- Maman !

\- Tu empestes la cannelle Blaise, soupira Draco.

Le basané leva son regard vers son ami et vit ce dernier lui envoyer un regard blasé. Sa mère avait sûrement dû le voir partir chasser avec Ron et avait dû se faire ses propres conclusions.

\- Alors … ce jeune homme à l'odeur de cannelle ?

\- Il s'appelle Ronald, soupira Blaise, C'est un Gamma de la meute.

\- L'un des proches alliés de Sirius.

Les deux Sigmas la regardèrent étonnés par ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Elle soupira sous le duo de regards, devinant facilement leur questionnement, et haussa des épaules d'un air détaché.

\- Il est souvent avec Sirius et les autres quand on vient à discuter de ce qu'il s'est passé à Serdaigle.

\- Mais ça ne veut pas dire …

\- Ça veut tout dire en effet, coupa sa mère.

Draco et Blaise la regardèrent, l'un étonné et l'autre pas rassuré, ne s'attendant pas à une telle verve dans sa réponse.

\- Ecoutez, soupira-t-elle, Je sais que vous êtes inséparables mais viendra un moment où Blaise et toi, vous devrez faire vos vies dans des villages différents. Vous êtes en âge de vous lier et …

Draco émit un fort grognement de protestation stoppant net la louve. Les deux métis regardèrent Draco et chacun y vit une lueur blanche passer dans son regard, quelque chose de dangereux et froid. Kira n'en dit pas plus. Arrivera bien un jour où ils s'en rendront compte par eux-mêmes

 ** _O ~ O ~ O ~ O_**

Il jubilait. La pleine lune était passée et il était impatient de voir enfin le résultat. Que Gaïa regarde bien le spectacle qu'il s'apprêtait à donner, car aucun de ses enfants ne serait préparé à ce qu'il programmait.

Voldemort avança dans les cachots du château de Serpentard, ses dents volontairement montrées dû à sa bonne humeur. Certains sorciers se raidirent à son passage, d'autres détournant tout simplement le regard. Si ce n'était pas l'état de l'Alpha Malfoy qui l'intéresserait plus à cet instant, il aurait sûrement tranché une ou deux têtes afin de s'amuser.

Il accéléra son pas, les sorciers à sa suite et entra avec fracas dans la cellule la plus isolée. La masse blanche gisait au sol, épuisée par la première pleine lune qu'elle venait de vivre dans ces cachots, sans chasse, sans meute et surtout sans compagnon. Voldemort s'approcha et s'accroupi pour prendre le museau entre ses mains griffus. Si belle et pourtant si faible. Voilà à quoi se résumait à présent la plus belle création de Gaïa : une loque.

\- Bien, très bien.

Il relâcha la gueule de Lucius puis se tourna immédiatement vers le groupe de sorciers qui le suivait.

\- Vous pouvez commencer le travail.

Les sorciers s'avancèrent et détachèrent les chaines qui maintenaient Lucius. Voldemort s'apprêta à sortir quand il entendit un grognement venant de Lucius et se retourna pour y voir l'Alpha se relever difficilement, son regard fixé sur sa personne.

Par peur, les sorciers s'éloignèrent rapidement du loup, aucun ne voulant être pris pour cible, mais le loup n'avait que faire d'eux. Lucius se mit tout à coup à trembler et sans attendre, sauta vers Voldemort, en vain. Lucius eut à peine le temps de sauter que son corps s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de la masse qu'était Voldemort.

\- Tu penses avoir oublié que je pratique la magie, Malfoy.

\- _Relâchez-nous Jedusor !_

Voldemort secoua sa tête de façon défaitiste, un sourire mesquin pleinement affiché sur sa gueule d'hybride. Les sorciers sortirent leurs baguettes et ramenèrent le loup à sa place d'origine. Quand il vit l'Alpha de Serdaigle reprendre sa forme humaine, il vint à son niveau et d'un geste habile lui tira sa chevelure et le força à pointer le regard vers lui.

\- J'ai encore besoin de toi, Malfoy.

D'un autre geste habile, il plaqua Lucius contre le mur de la cellule. Ses griffes se plantaient légèrement dans le cou de Lucius, attisant encore plus son excitation face à cette image. Si seulement ce loup avait été un Oméga. Voldemort se pourlécha les babines en pensant à cette idée mais se retint de faire plus. Même les loups avaient leur propre dignité, surtout devant des insectes tels que les sorciers.

\- Quand je n'aurai plus besoin de toi, tu pourras aller rejoindre ta compagne.

L'entendre citer sa compagne sembla anéantir Lucius et cela raviva la joie de l'hybride. Cependant, Lucius se reprit bien vite et tenta de nouveau de l'attaquer. Il resserra sa poigne et se rapprocha du loup qui suffoquait.

\- Ton esprit n'est pas assez brisé, grogna-t-il plus sérieusement, Encore quelques semaines ici devrait te faire le plus grand bien.

Tant que Lucius n'était pas devenu un warg, il lui était inutile et la seule façon de briser son esprit était d'attaquer les siens. Voldemort lâcha Lucius au sol et se tourna vers ses sorciers, à présent désintéressé de l'état du loup.

\- Faites sortir quelques wargs, surtout nos nouveaux de Serdaigle, et envoyez-les attaquer Poufsouffle.

Lucius qui tentait de reprendre son souffle, ne comprit pas l'allusion de l'ordre jusqu'à ce qu'il voie le regard luisant en train de le fixer avec une certaine jubilation. Des survivants. Il y avait des survivants De Serdaigle à Poufsouffle et ce monstre avait l'intention de les massacrer.

Mais ce que craignait Lucius c'étaient les protections du village. Poufsouffle était connu pour contenir d'immenses barrières de protections à base de runes, un ancien savoir des loups blancs. Si les wargs parvenaient à passer les runes de protection de Poufsouffle, alors ils n'auraient aucun problème à passer celles du clan Black !

 ** _O ~ O ~ O ~ O_**

Il avait cru un instant que Draco ne le laisserait pas sortir, mais il avait eu beaucoup de chance. D'une part, la présence de Sirius qui avait empêché le blond de rester concentré sur sa sortie, et d'une autre part, le temps de réaction de Draco qui lui avait donné le temps de partir sans une autre protestation.

Il n'avait pas été difficile de le retrouver avec son odeur de musc qui se distinguait de tous les dominants du village. Théodore n'avait pas réussi à dormir depuis qu'il l'avait vu et qu'il l'avait senti. Il avait de claires souvenirs de la veille et la vision de ce loup brun lui avait marqué l'esprit.

Comment oublié un loup tel que celui-ci ? Quand il avait été laissé seul, Théodore avait cru un instant qu'il se ferait marquer de force par un de ces dominants qui lui tournaient autour. Et même si certains avaient été très collants au début, l'arrivée de ce loup les avait tous repoussés. Théodore ne put s'empêcher de sourire en sentant l'odeur. Il ne devait pas être bien loin.

En continuant sa route il finit par tomber sur un groupe de dominants. La plupart écoutait les ordres du plus âgé qu'il reconnût comme étant Fenrir, le bras-droit de Sirius. Pour ne l'avoir vu que hier soir, Théodore le reconnut facilement à son odeur. C'était lui !

Même si son corps était entretenu et désirable, on pouvait facilement supposer son âge par sa chevelure brune parsemé de gris et son visage mûr et tiré. Cela troubla encore plus Théodore car un constat implacable se faisait dans son esprit : il aimait les hommes plus âgés. Draco et Blaise lui riraient au nez.

Le brun se rapprocha un peu plus du groupe de dominants et observa le loup un peu plus attentivement. Il ne fût guère étonné en voyant la corpulence de l'homme. Son corps athlétique avait tout ce que Théodore aimait voir chez un dominant. Sa mâchoire angulaire marqué par l'âge, un regard en amande aiguisé sous la concentration, des joues creuses qu'il avait juste envie de caresser et embrasser et de belles canines que Théodore voulait sentir sur son épaule.

\- Ah, si ce n'est pas Fenrir !

Théodore sursauta au cri. Une louve d'un magasin de légumes à côté avait interpelé le Bêta qui ne sembla pas du tout surpris par le cri. Le loup et ses hommes se rapprochèrent du stand et saluèrent en retour la louve.

\- Madame Parrot, sourit l'homme, Comment se porte le magasin ?

\- Très bien, sourit la louve, Même si tu ne passes jamais prendre quelques légumes.

Le loup parut gêné aux paroles de la louve et s'en excusa. Théodore entendit quelques blagues de la part des autres loups et sourit à son tour. Fenrir n'aimait pas cuisiner et préférait la viande aux légumes. L'Oméga se tendit quand il entendit l'un des dominants sous-entendre que Fenrir devrait se lier à un compagnon qui savait cuisiner.

\- Je connais une jeune femme qui cherche encore un partenaire et …

\- Je vous remercie de votre inquiétude Madame Parrot, mais ce n'est pas dans mon intention pour le moment.

La louve parut déçue mais n'ajouta rien de plus. Elle resta encore un instant à occuper le groupe de dominants avant qu'ils ne prennent congé. Théodore suivit Fenrir durant toute la journée, oubliant même de rentrer pour déjeuner. Aucun doute que Draco s'inquiéterait mais il voulait connaître Fenrir. Cette mission ne fût pas facile à faire. Le loup était toujours accompagné, pas un seul instant seul. Il lui fallut attendre la tombé de la nuit pour finalement voir le loup seul, mais comment l'approcher ?

\- Tu comptes me suivre encore longtemps ?

Théodore sursauta à la voix. L'avait-il repéré ? Impossible, il avait fait bien attention à ne pas être remarqué par le bêta. Il n'était pas un expert en filature comme Blaise mais il avait fait attention au vent. Théodore resta tout de même caché mais la voix de Fenrir retentit à nouveau, sous un ton moins amical.

\- Ne me fais pas venir te chercher, grogna le loup.

Fenrir se tourna vers la cachette de Théodore et attendit. Il l'avait senti avec son odeur de menthe fraîche depuis le début de la matinée. Pensait-il vraiment pouvoir cacher une aussi bonne odeur alors qu'il venait à peine de sortir de ses chaleurs ? Fenrir avait même dû congédier certains de ses hommes qui sentaient l'odeur partout où ils allaient. Il avait pensé que le dominé se serait lassé et serait rentré chez Harry mais au contraire, il l'avait suivi toute la journée. Il avait même été étonné de le voir le suivre de si bon matin. Fenrir s'était senti flatté mais aussi oppressé. Après quelques secondes, Théodore finit par sortir de sa cachette.

\- Alors c'est toi, soupira le Bêta.

Le dominé baissa le regard mais Fenrir remarqua la gêne du jeune homme. Il se posa sur un banc à proximité et en profita pour mieux observer le dominé. Il n'était pas très frêle mais pas non plus fait pour le combat. Sûrement s'était-il contenté d'un minimum d'entraînements avec les deux Sigmas chez Harry.

\- Pourquoi me suis-tu ?, demanda-t-il.

\- Je … C'était toi hier soir, souffla Théodore.

Fenrir fit mine de réfléchir, sachant très bien à quoi faisait-il référence. Il ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui avait attiré son loup chez ce jeune homme. Il laissait toujours son instinct agir à sa guise pendant la pleine lune, donc son loup faisait pratiquement ce qu'il lui plaisait. Cependant, son attitude possessive envers ce jeune loup l'avait autant surpris que le jeune homme. Même Sirius l'avait embêté avec ça à la fin de la pleine lune et Severus s'était contenté de son sourire moqueur habituel. S'il pensait qu'il allait lui rendre la tâche facile, il rêvait complètement.

\- Il va falloir que tu sois plus explicit.

Théodore soupira de frustration. Il n'arrivait pas à s'exprimer face à des inconnus, encore plus quand il était gêné.

\- C'est toi qui es resté à mes côtés hier soir. Tu es le loup à la bonne odeur.

\- Et cela a une importance ?

Théodore ne savait plus quoi dire. La question elle-même remettait des doutes à ses actions de la journée. Le Bêta ne semblait pas ravi de le voir et cela n'arrangea pas son stress.

\- Quel âge as-tu ?

\- 17 ans, murmura Théodore.

\- Et ton nom ?

\- Théodore Nott.

\- Alors Théodore Nott, tu dois sûrement savoir que pendant les pleines lunes notre instinct a la priorité. Et quoi que mon loup ait pu faire …

\- Il n'a rien fait !, s'exclama l'Oméga, J'ai juste pu passer un moment agréable avec lui et je voulais voir sa forme humaine.

Fenrir fronça des sourcils aux paroles du jeune homme. Juste voir sa forme humaine ? Fenrir pouvait le sentir d'ici. Le jeune loup était excité par sa simple présence. Pour l'avoir senti en étant passé chez Harry, Fenrir savait qu'il ne pourrait pas longtemps résisté à cette odeur.

Le Bêta se leva et prit la direction de chez lui. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée de s'attarder sur ce loup. Même un Bêta comme lui avait ses propres limites. Gaïa elle-même savait qu'il ne cherchait pas ce genre de partenaire.

\- Attends !, paniqua Théodore.

\- Quoi que tu aies pu penser hier soir, je te conseille d'oublier.

\- Mais …

Fenrir ne put s'empêcher de grogner sous l'irritation, stoppant plus de protestations de la aprt de Théodore.

\- Que nos loups aient un intérêt commun, je ne dis pas le contraire mais ne compte pas sur moi pour faire les gardiens.

\- Je ne demande pas un gardien.

\- Ah bon ?, ironisa Fenrir.

Le loup se rapprocha de Théodore, le faisant reculer vers un mur. Il prit le visage de Théodore par le menton et tourna la tête sur chaque côté. Quand il vit ce qu'il cherchait il eut un rire ironique puis lâcha l'Omega.

\- Tu n'es qu'un simple Omega, que chercherais-tu si ce n'est pas des progénitures et de la sécurité ?

Entendre le mot Omega sortir de la bouche de Fenrir retentissait comme une insulte. Cela lui fit mal. Était-ce si mal d'être un Omega ? Théodore ne comprenait pas. À Serdaigle aucun statut n'avait semblé être plus honteux que d'autres.

\- Je … Je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps. Excusez-moi.

La voix enrouée de Théodore brisa le loup de Fenrir. L'Omega ne tarda pas plus longtemps et courut dans la direction opposée. Fenrir soupira de lassitude. Ce loup se lassera bientôt de cette petite amourette pour lui. Pourquoi Gaïa présentait à son loup un dominé aussi jeune ? Fenrir ne le comprenait pas et ne le comprendrait sûrement jamais.

 ** _O ~ O ~ O ~ O_**

Draco ne supportait plus de rester dans la maison. Harry et Scorpius étaient descendus quelques heures après le départ de Sirius. Son petit-frère n'avait pas adressé la parole à Draco, ne s'adressant qu'à Harry ou aux autres. Scorpius avait même demandé à Blaise pour son petit-déjeuner alors que Draco prenait toujours soin de le faire. Pendant qu'il enfilait son manteau, il se demandait ce qu'il allait bien devoir faire pour que Scorpius ose le regarder de nouveau.

\- Tu vas quelque part ?

Le blond sursauta légèrement et se tourna pour y voir Seamus, tout aussi vêtu pour sortir.

\- Pareil pour toi, sourit Draco.

\- Je vais acheter quelques petites sucreries, rougit l'Oméga, On y va ensemble ?

Draco se dit que ce ne serait pas plus mal et accepta la proposition. Le duo ne parla pas beaucoup sur la route. Seamus salua de temps à autre d'autres personnes qu'il leur arrivait de rencontrer en chemin. Certains saluèrent Draco mais une majorité resta bien à l'écart, encore bien trop fatiguée par la nuit qu'ils venaient de passer.

Quand le duo arriva dans la rue commerçante, Seamus le tira rapidement vers un magasin de sucreries et pâtisseries. Il pouvait voir l'engouement envahir le regard de l'Omega et Draco ne put se résoudre à lui dire non. Seamus salua rapidement un responsable avant de se précipiter vers une étagère. Après de longues réflexions, le blond en fit de même et n'hésita pas à prendre quelques bonbons pour Scorpius. Le louveteau était très avare de sucreries.

\- Tu ne parles plus à Harry depuis ce qu'il s'est passé.

Le sujet de conversation surpris un peu Draco. Il se reprit, fronçant des sourcils face à son mécontentement, et continua de choisir ses bonbons.

\- Tu n'imagines tout de même pas que je vais lui parler le lendemain comme si de rien n'était ?

\- Je pensais que vous auriez arrangé ça comme à chaque fois que vous vous disputez en fait, répondit Seamus en haussant des épaules.

\- Ce n'est pas comme les autres disputes qu'on a pu avoir. Pour le moment voir sa tête me donne envie de la lui arracher, grogna Draco.

Seamus rigola un peu avant de se concentrer sur d'autres bonbons exposés. Seamus remplit les derniers petits paquets et se dirigea vers la caisse.

\- J'ai été autant étonné que toi par son attitude, souffla Seamus, Harry n'est pas connu pour être sauvage.

Draco avait envie aussi d'affirmer cela, mais le brun était un vrai boomerang. Le blond ne savait pas où se positionner avec lui et ça l'énervait. Ce qu'il lui avait fait la veille était la pire des insultes pour Draco qui ne pouvait pas lui pardonner cela. Il s'était senti insulté et blessé. Il ignorait encore comment il lui rendrait la pareille, mais il ne laisserait pas Potter s'en tirer aussi facilement. S'il avait la possibilité l'humilier publiquement, au point qu'il se sente comme un misérable insecte, il n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde.

Une cloche retentit soudainement dans le village, surprenant Draco alors que Seamus posait déjà sa main sur son avant-bras, l'incitant à se calmer.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Draco, souffla Seamus, C'est la cloche pour signaler un retour de mission au village.

Le blond se tourna vers le châtain et vit ce dernier afficher un grand sourire. Dean était de retour. D'un commun accord, le duo se dirigea vers l'entrée du village.

Seamus tenta de regarder par-dessus certaines têtes, l'impatience montant de plus en plus. Certains le reconnurent facilement et le laissèrent passer pour qu'il puisse avancer vers la petite troupe qui venait de rentrer de mission. Après maintes recherche, l'Omega vit une tête familière.

\- Angelina !

La Sigma se tourna vers Seamus et vint calmement vers lui, le visage fermé. Elle salua Draco puis s'adressa calmement à Seamus.

\- Tu devrais rentrer Seamus.

\- Où est Dean ?, s'impatienta Seamus.

\- Je …

\- Il y a eu un problème à Serdaigle, dit un autre loup de Dean.

Draco vit Seamus se tendre immédiatement, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur. Le blond n'était pas dans un meilleur état. Il ignorait que la mission de Dean concernait son village. Pourquoi son oncle lui avait-il caché cela ? Et pourquoi vouloir envoyer des hommes là-bas ? Il n'y restait plus rien. Angelina vit rapidement l'état des deux dominés et se retourna vers le loup, la rage aux yeux.

\- Jason !, grogna Angelina.

Le Delta se ratatina sur lui-même au jappement du Sigma. La jeune femme lui demanda de s'occuper des coéquipiers, ce que le Delta fit sans demander son reste la queue entre les jambes.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?, demanda Draco.

La jeune femme fronça des sourcils envers Draco puis roula un peu des épaules. Quelque chose l'avait presque interpelé dans la question, son loup semblant s'être soumis immédiatement à ce qui lui semblait être un ordre.

\- Une bêtise a été faite, soupira-t-elle, Dean nous a sorti d'affaire mais pour plus de sécurité nous avons dû prendre des chemins différents.

\- Et Dean a pris quel chemin ?, s'empressa de demander Seamus.

\- Je l'ignore.

\- Comment ça tu l'ignore ?, grogna-t-il.

L'Omega commença à paniquer et n'hésita pas à s'énerver contre la jeune femme qui ignorait réellement le chemin qu'avait pris son chef. Draco de son côté comprit rapidement les raisons de son ignorance. Si Dean était le chef, il devait sûrement s'être assuré que tout le monde était bien parti et avait sûrement dû être le dernier à quitter Serdaigle.

Le blond tenta de calmer son ami, qui attirait de plus en plus l'attention par ses grognements, et lui expliqua la situation dès qu'il fût calmé. Angelina l'en remercia silencieusement puis s'approcha de Seamus, lui posant une main sur l'épaule en signe de soutien. Il pouvait voir à son visage que l'absence de Dean l'atteignait elle aussi, après tout c'était son chef.

\- Seamus, Dean vas sûrement arriver, le rassura-t-elle, Il lui faut juste du temps.

Seamus hocha sa tête mais son air disait toute autre chose : il était inquiet. Angelina leur fit ses salutations et alla rejoindre son équipe pour ranger tout leur matériel. Le duo continua son chemin parmi la foule, une façon de rassurer Seamus que si l'équipe s'en était bien sorti donc que Dean aussi de l'être. Au moment de quitter l'entrée, Seamus se plia en deux, ses deux mains sur le ventre, grognant des gémissements de douleurs.

\- Seamus que se passe t-il ?, s'inquiéta Draco.

\- Les petits, gémit l'Oméga, J'ai mal.

Draco jura alors qu'il se redressait déjà pour trouver une tête familière. Seamus choisissait très mal son moment. La foule ne facilitait pas les choses, cette dernière plus concentrée sur l'arrivée et l'état des Deltas. Quand il vit la grande masse de Neville qui patrouillait parmi les nouveaux arrivés, il ne put que remercier le ciel.

\- Neville !

Le Gamma se tourna vers lui et jura quand il le vit soutenir Seamus qui continuait de gémir tout en se tenant le ventre. Il les rejoint rapidement et prit immédiatement Seamus dans ses bras.

\- Emmenons-le chez le docteur Curie, grogna Neville.

Neville interpella un loup et lui dit d'aller chercher Severus pour qu'il les rejoigne chez le médecin. Dès que l'interpellé partit, Neville prit la direction du médecin du village, suivi de près par Draco qui tenta de rassurer l'Oméga déjà en panique.

Le médecin ne se trouvait pas loin de la place du village, mais tout de même assez loin de l'entrée où ils se situaient. Draco vit plusieurs loups se retourner vers eux et il n'en fût guère surpris. Seamus devenait complètement hystérique.

Arrivés chez le docteur Curie, une louve d'un âge mûre proche de celui des Alphas, cette dernière prit immédiatement en charge le jeune Oméga. Neville alla poser sous ses indications Seamus dans une pièce plus intimiste laissant Draco s'attarder sur les différents aménagements de la clinique.

Draco sortit de son observation à l'arrivée de Severus. L'Omicron semblait perturbé et alla directement dans la pièce où se trouvait le docteur Curie et Seamus. Neville sortit de la pièce quelques secondes après et le rejoignit.

\- Je pense que le travail a commencé, soupira-t-il, Ça ne va pas être facile.

\- Comment-ça ?

\- Seamus a déjà fait une fausse couche et Dean était en mission aussi. S'il continue de paniquer les petits ne survivront pas.

Neville fût perturbé par la facilité à laquelle il avait déballé toutes ces informations à Draco. Le Sigma, lui, n'attendit pas plus longtemps après les explications et prit la direction de la salle. Quand il entra, c'était le désordre total. Seamus criait à vouloir Dean à ses côtés alors que Severus et le docteur Curie tentaient de le calmer. Cependant, Seamus ne laissait ni le médecin l'approcher, ni même Severus qui était pourtant son Omicron Alpha. Draco ne put tenir plus longtemps et s'approcher de Seamus pour prendre son visage en coupe.

\- Ecoute Seamus, tu dois faire un effort.

\- Dean …

\- Dean te fait assez confiance pour t'avoir mis en cloque alors fais lui confiance. Il arrivera mais pas aujourd'hui.

Seamus tenta de calmer ses pleurs puis reprit doucement son calme. Draco vint se placer sur le lit, derrière l'Oméga et fit un signe de tête à Severus et le médecin qui observaient avec effarement la facilité du Sigma à calmer son ami.

\- Fais-lui la surprise en lui donnant de beaux petits.

Seamus hocha vivement de la tête, gémissant son accord et se mit au travail. Draco prit les mains de Seamus et le laissa serrer les siennes. S'il ne savait pas trop aider dans un accouchement, il pourrait au moins soutenir son ami. Pour le moment il ne pouvait faire que ça.

 ** _O ~ O ~ O ~ O_**

 ** _À Suivre._**

 ** _Salut à tous ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce nouveau chapitre et vous souhaite une joyeuse pâques._**


End file.
